el clan mas poderoso
by juanan231283
Summary: historia derivada de mi primera historia saiyajinxdemonio la diferencia es que en esta goku no tiene su primer encuentro con rias sino con su hermano y desde ese punto goku intentara formar su propio clan con personajes de animes como : shinmai maou no testament, rosario vampire entre otros que ire añadiendo
1. Chapter 1 prologo parte uno

La batalla contra majin buu habia terminado y nuestros guerreros continuaron con sus vidas, pero una nueva amenaza surgió y ese era el dios de la destrucción bills,luego de su batalla y de conseguir su amistad nuestro héroe de pelo azabache estaba pensativo en el mundo de bills

-"oye kakarotto" le llamo el príncipe de los saiyajins

-"..."pero nuestro saiyajin favorito esta perdido en sus pensamientos y no escuchaba que le estaban llamando

-"!estas escuchándome o que maldito insecto!" le grito el enfadado príncipe por que goku no le prestaba atención, a lo que le llevo a darle un golpe en la cabeza para así regresarlo de sus pensamientos

-"!auch!"gimió son goku mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos-"¿por que hiciste eso vegeta?" le recrimino goku que no entendía el porque de ese golpe

-"es tu culpa por no escuchar cuando la gente te esta hablando estúpido" le dijo con enfado en su voz.-"que tanto piensas que no prestante atención ni cuando llegue"

-"vegeta,escucha..." le dijo goku mirándolo seriamente-"estoy pensando marcharme"

-"¿marcharte a donde?"le dijo el príncipe viéndole a los ojos seriamente

-"este mundo ya no tiene nada que ofrecer para alguien que busca ser mas fuerte como yo vegeta, tu erar lo único que me mantenía aquí hasta ahora pero desde que tu hija nació cada vez entrenas menos y nuestra brecha se hace cada vez mas visible" dijo goku seriamente

-"acaso estas diciendo que ahora eres mas poderoso que yo" dijo vegeta con una vena hinchada en su frente

-"aunque no te guste reconocerlo, la realidad es esa y tu lo sabes también"

-" en el caso improbable que fuese así ¿ acaso olvidas que aun están bills-sama y wiss? No te creas tanto kakarotto por que eres un poco mas fuerte que yo" al final con mala gana pero reconoció que su rival era un poco mas fuerte que el debido al abandono de sus entrenamientos por cuidar de la pequeña bra

-"ellos no cuentan vegeta, bills-sama se las pasa durmiendo y wiss es un ángel inmortal por eso pienso en pedirle a wiss si puede llevarme a algún universo interesante"

\- vegeta estaba sorprendido porque por primera vez vio que su rival dijo algo sensato para un saiyajin, pues su sangre les pide batallas y no estar sin hacer nada

-"¿ y que le dirás a tu esposa y hijos, insecto" dijo vegeta a un sonriente goku

-" eso ya esta arreglado, ella se enfado mucho al principio pero esta acostumbrada a que no este por años, ademas le dije que quizá no regresare por lo cual si quisiera casarse de nuevo pues que lo hiciera"

-" kakarotto o tienes mucho valor o eres demasiado idiota" vegeta conocía bien el carácter de la esposa de goku y sabia que su furia era como la de su esposa bulma que aterraban mas que cualquier enemigo al que hayan enfrentado

-" pues eso era todo lo que quería hablar contigo vegeta" el extendió su mano hacia el príncipe que se quedo sorprendido por ese gesto, pero luego de mirarle a los ojos se dio cuenta que esto significaba el adiós y de esa manera le extendió su mano y así con ese apretón de manos se despediría de amigo y rival para siempre.

VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

Ya con todo preparado para su marcha se transporto al mundo de bills donde wiss esperaba por el-"ya empezaba a pensar que no vendría goku san jojojo" dijo wiss con una risita

-"lo siento wiss-san pero tenia que despedirme de todos" dijo goku frotándose la nuca

-"bueno no importa, si ya terminaste todo empecemos, estuve buscando entre los universos sin dioses regentes y la mayoría de ellos no son buenos para alguien con tu poder"

."¿que tipo de universos eran?"pregunto goku con interés

-"bueno habian varios de ellos: un universo de piratas otro con ninjas, uno con gente con armaduras hechas con metales preciosos, otro de buscadores de comida y otro con gente que peleaban en forma de alma" dijo wiss en tono divertido"pero si fueras a alguno de esos universos serias catalogado como un monstruo o peor por tu poder"

-"¿entonces no se puede hacer nada?" dijo goku cabizbajo por no poder marcharse ala aventura

-"jojojo, tranquilo al final encontré un universo joven que pare muy interesante. Pero debes saber que al viajar entre dimensiones tu cuerpo puede sufrir algunos cambios o hasta podrías perderte¿aun así quieres continuar con esto goku-san?" dijo wiss como ultima advertencia para goku

-"jejeje no podría estar mas emocionado por esto" dijo goku con su famosa sonrisa

-"entonces no se hable mas" wiss movió hacia adelante su bastón creando un agujero dimensional-"adelante goku-san y te deseo lo mejor en tu nueva vida"

-"gracias wiss san por todo y dele las gracias también a bills-sama cuando despierte" dijo goku haciendo una reverencia hacia su maestro

-"entonces allá vam-" pero de repente una gran cantidad de esferas ki fue hacia goku proveniente del palacio de bils que la lanzo mientras dormía, las cuales empezaron a impactar por todos lados y una de ellas impacto directamente dentro del portal desestabilizado y tragándose a goku

-"ara,ara quien sabe donde termina goku san, esperemos que sea un buen lugar y no termine vagando por la brecha dimensional por siempre jojojo"

(aquí la historia cambia )

**MAKAI ; CASTILLO DEL REY DEMONIO **

Sirzechs se encontraba charlando con ajuka tranquilamente cuando de improviso notaron un cambio en el entorno y segundos después goku atravesaba sin conocimiento el techo del castillo y caía en mitad de la sala del trono dejando sorprendidos a los dos maou

" ¿! Que demonios fue eso ?! "-preguntaba alertado sirzechs

" parece que algo que vino del interior de esa distorsión en el espacio que sentimos ha caído justo frente a nosotros "-explicaba calmado adjuka pero en el interior estaba alterado

" mantengamos la guardia ya que podría ser un enemigo o algo peor lo que salio de eso "-dijo sirzechs y adjuka asintió

Los dos se acercaron lentamente al agujero que se habia creado frente a ellos y en sus manos tenían preparados sus hechizos mágicos para atacar

Pero cuando el humo que se habia formado por el impacto habia desaparecido, los dos pudieron ver que en su interior se encontraba un joven

Por su aspecto parecía humano, pero por las ropas que llevaba las cuales estaban en mal estado se podia apreciar que era un practicante de algún tipo de arte marcial

" tu que piensas adjuka "-pregunto confundido sirzechs

" a primera vista parece un humano normal, pero en mi opinión no creo que sea así "-respondió adjuka de forma sincera

" veo que tu también piensas igual "-respondió sirzechs

" es obvio que por sus ropas practica algún tipo de arte marcial, ademas por la forma en que su cuerpo esta formado puedo decir que es fuerte "-decía adjuka después de analizar el aspecto de goku

" pero la pregunta es...¿que tan fuerte es ? "-dijo sirzechs con un tono de preocupación

" la verdadera pregunta seria ¿ es amigo o enemigo ? "-dijo adjuka con tono serio

Sirzechs no respondió y se quedo en silencio ya que esa era la verdadera pregunta ¿ este chico llego para invadir ? O solamente ¿fue por accidente ? Esas preguntas aun no tenían respuesta pero pronto lo sabrían ya que en cuanto el joven despertase podrían apreciar cual de esas dos seria

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO- **

**Próximamente... **


	2. Chapter 2 prologo parte dos

Goku abría los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un techo extraño, cuando miro hacia un lado vio una chica la cual estaba vestida de sirvienta y estaba sentada en una silla a su lado..."_donde se supone que estoy..." _eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente

Se quedo unos minutos pensando, pero...pensar no era lo suyo por lo que abandono eso y se incorporo de golpe, sorprendiendo a la pobre sirvienta la cual lo miraba con rostro confuso

Goku la miro fijamente y ella le miraba con un rostro que tenia mezcla de miedo confusión y nerviosismo

Eso duro un largo minuto que a la pobre sirvienta le pareció una vida hasta que goku le dio una sonrisa la cual relajo a la sirvienta y este la saludo de forma normal

" hola soy goku ¿ me puedes decir donde es este lugar ? "-pregunto goku de forma cordial y amigable

La sirvienta pensó- "_parece una persona agradable "-_ pero luego recordó la orden que se le habia dado y se puso en pie muy rápido y mientras se despedía de goku con una reverencia salio corriendo de la habitación mientras decía- " ! Debo reportar rápido a sirzechs sama que el joven ha despertado ! "

Goku se quedo confuso al ver salir a la sirvienta de forma tan apresurada

" que chica tan ocupada..."-eso era lo que goku pensaba al verla salir tan rápido

Unos minutos después llegaba sirzechs a la habitación y al entrar pudo ver que goku estaba vistiendo sus ropas de nuevo y parecía que se disponía a marcharse pero goku se quedo mirando al maou y este se puso un poco nervioso hasta que goku le hablo

" tu debes ser el dueño de este lugar, gracias por ayudarme "-agradeció goku al maou

Eso sorprendio a sirzechs el cual no esperaba esas palabras por parte de goku, pero aun era muy pronto para decidir si era bueno o malo por lo que pregunto

" ¿ puedo preguntar la razón por la cual apareciste en este mundo ? "-pregunto el maou con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz

Goku se rasco la nuca un poco avergonzado y respondió

" es vergonzoso pero...la verdad es que llegue a este mundo por error jejeje..."-respondió goku con un poco de vergüenza

" ¿ eh ? "-fue lo único que dijo el maou

" ¿eh ? "-dijo goku confuso

" ¿ no-no estas aquí para conquistarnos o algo así ? "-pregunto el maou

Goku el cual no entendía nada de lo que hablaba el maou respondió

" ¿ por que debería de hacer eso ? "-respondió goku confundido

Sirzechs al escuchar las palabras de goku se pudo relajar y soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y dejo de emitir marioku

Justo en ese momento ajuka entraba a la habitación y al ver a sirzechs relajado y que habia dejado de emitir marioku comprendió la situación, luego miro a goku y se presento

" que tal, soy ajuka belzebub uno de los cuatro maou "-se presento ajuka

" hola soy son goku, pero podéis llamarme goku "-se presento goku con su típica sonrisa

" se que es apresurado pero...¿ podrías decirnos la razón de que llegases a este mundo goku ? "-pregunto ajuka el cual tenia mucha curiosidad por saber

" claro, eso quiere decir que ya no me consideráis peligroso ¿ verdad ? Ya que el chico de cabello rojo ya no emite ese extraño ki "- decía goku señalando a sirzechs el cual se sorprendio ya que pensaba que goku no habia notado que estaba emitiendo una gran cantidad de marioku de forma hostil hacia el todo este tiempo

Pero a ajuka le intereso lo dicho por goku

" cuando dices **ki **¿ es similar al Qi o al taijiquan ? "- pregunto ajuka

" no se que son esos que dices pero el **ki** es la energía que todo ser vivo tiene ya sean animales,plantas, insectos etc... "-le daba una breve explicación goku sobre el ki

Luego de eso goku les explico el como termino llegando a este lugar y sus propias aventuras vividas en su mundo

No solo los dos maou estaban asombrados sobre las historias que goku les estaba contando, incluso las sirvientas que estaban en la habitación habian quedado atrapadas por las aventuras que goku estaba contando y en sus rostros se podían apreciar los sentimientos de cada momento ya fueran felicidad, diversión, tensión, rabia o tristeza

La charla se habia alargado mucho ya que la vida de goku era muy plena y sus vivencias muy intensas pero todos fueron sacados de onda cuando el estomago de goku comenzó a gruñir muy fuerte dejando a todos sorprendidos al inicio pero luego comenzaron a reír por ello

" parece que estas hambriento, que tal si vamos a comer algo "-dijo sirzechs con una sonrisa

" no diré que no a una buena comida jejeje "-respondió goku con una sonrisa que hizo reír a todos

Y cuando estaban saliendo goku vio por una ventana por primera vez el makai y quedo sorprendido

" woaaa...este sitio es muy interesante "-decía goku con estrellas en sus ojos emocionado

" me alegra que pienses eso goku...bienvenido al makai "-dijo sirzechs

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO- **

**PROLOGO -FIN DE LA PARTE DOS **


	3. Chapter 3 reinicio

Después de haber comido y que tanto los dos maou como las sirvientas quedasen sorprendidos por la cantidad absurda de comida que podia ingerir goku, pasaron varias cosas

Como que goku se dio cuenta de que se habia vuelto joven y que se encontraba en el makai en estos momentos, o que sirzechs y ajuka eran maou, aun que esto ultimo no le sorprendio cosa que deprimió un poco a los dos

Después de eso le pidieron que les mostrara su fuerza y goku acepto, pero les dijo que mejor hacerlo fuera ya que el castillo no lo aguantaría

" bien, primero les mostrare todo mi poder en estado base "-les dijo goku el cual se habia alejado

" ¿ es necesario que te alejes tanto ? "-pregunto ajuka

" es por su seguridad y la de las sirvientas que los acompañan a ustedes "-dijo goku mirando a las sirvientas las cuales le hicieron una reverencia por la consideración

Goku se puso en posición y comenzó a aumentar su poder mientras un aura blanca le rodeaba y parecía estar envuelto en una gran llama blanca

-sor...sorprendente..."-el que dijo esto fue sirzechs el cual tenia los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa mientras ajuka estaba igual de sorprendido pero no dijo nada Las sirvientas también estaban sorprendidas por lo que estaban viendo

Goku comenzó a aumentar su poder y todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y el suelo bajo los pies de goku se estaba hundiendo y agrietando lentamente, grandes corrientes de viento se estaban creando por la liberación de poder

Las sirvientas se agarraban las faldas de sus vestidos mientras gritaban "KYAAAAA " pero dos de ellas no lo hacían, una de ellas era una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado con trenzas y la otra era una chica de apariencia adolescente con el cabello hasta los hombros de color azul marino y ojos del mismo color

cuando goku se habia dado cuenta que habia llegado al máximo de su poder base, intento entrar en estado de super saiyan pero repentinamente dejo de emitir poder y se quedo quieto en el lugar mirándose las manos con rostro lleno de confusión

Los maou que pensaban que ya se habia terminado la demostración soltaron un suspiro y se acercaron a goku

" eso fue impresionante goku, tienes un poder inmenso "-le decía sirzechs

" y pensar que hay gente que tenga tal cantidad de poder...eso es muy interesante "-le decía ajuka

Pero goku aun estaba mirándose las manos con rostro confuso y no les habia escuchado, cosa que se dieron cuenta y le preguntaron preocupados

" ¿ ocurre algo goku ? "-pregunto preocupado sirzechs

" ¿ hay algo mal ? "-pregunto ajuka

Goku dejo de mirarse las manos y miro a los dos maou y con el rostro lleno de confusión les respondió

" por algún motivo no puedo usar mis transformaciones "-dijo este muy confuso

Los maou se miraron el uno al otro sin entender de que hablaba goku y le preguntaron

" ¿ podías transformarte ? "-pregunto ajuka

" ¿ que tipo de transformación era ? "-preguntaba interesado sirzechs

" se llama super saiyan y multiplica el poder base 50 veces "-les explico goku

Esto sorprendio a los presentes ¿ una habilidad que multiplica 50 veces el poder ? Si en su estado actual tiene todo ese poder...! multiplicado por 50 seria algo descomunal !

Todos estaban en silencio ya que ni siquiera podían imaginar que tan poderoso seria, pero en ese momento y como si fuese cosa del destino se escucho una voz

Los maou y las sirvientas se sorprendieron y se pusieron en guardia , pero goku se alegro al escucharla ya que era una voz que solo el conocía era la voz de su maestro wiss el ángel guardián del dios de la destrucción del universo 7 bills

" _me puedes escuchar goku-san "_

" ! Maestro wiss ! "-grito goku alegre al escuchar la voz de wiss

"_oh...veo que si me escuchaste jojojojo...y al parecer te encuentras bien, ¿ que tal ese mundo en el que te encuentras ahora ? " _

" la gente de este mundo es muy amable " -respondió este con una sonrisa mientras miraba a los que le rodeaban

" _ya veo, eso es bueno " _

Los dos maou y las sirvientas estaban confundidos ya que no sabían que estaba pasando, por lo que estaban en silencio escuchando todo con mucho interés

" ! Oh es cierto ! Wiss sensei por algún extraño motivo no puedo usar mis transformaciones en este mundo ¿ usted sabe de que podría tratarse ? "-le preguntaba goku sobre su actual problema

"_jojojo, veo que descubriste mi regalo ¿ que tal se siente al no poder usar todo tu poder ? "_

" _¿! _Eeeeeeeeh _!? ¿_esto es cosa tuya wiss sensei ? "-gritaba goku sorprendido

" _te has acostumbrado demasiado a depender de esos estados, por lo que los he sellado en tu interior y solo los podrás desbloquear de la misma forma que los conseguiste en su momento. Así que esfuérzate y comienza de cero jojojojo " _

Goku estaba con rostro de sorpresa pero de repente se puso las manos en la nuca y con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo

" oh, pues vale así sera mas interesante jejeje "

Eso hizo que todos los presentes incluso las sirvientas cayeran de forma anime por lo optimista y despreocupado que era goku

" _eso es bueno de escuchar, me despido por ahora goku...ah si casi lo olvido, esa persona también fue enviada de la misma manera que tu por lo que de seguro en algún momento se encontraran " _

Eso hizo que los ojos de goku brillasen como los de un niño y en su rostro se podia ver una sonrisa llena de emoción y expectativa

" esto se puso interesante jejeje "

" _yo me despido ya, hasta otra..." _

Y la voz lentamente se fue apagando hasta que ya no se la pudo escuchar mas

Los maou que habian estado en silencio hasta ahora, se acercaron a goku y le preguntaron

" goku ¿ que fue todo eso de ahora ? "-preguntaba sirzechs muy confundido

Goku los miro a los dos y les dijo

" vamos dentro y les cuento "

Ellos asintieron y entraron al castillo y mientras las sirvientas les servían un poco de te goku les contaba sobre wiss, bills y la persona la cual habia sido enviada de la cual wiss habia hablado

Eso dejo a todos sin poder hablar, ¿ un dios de la destrucción ? Ademas que era lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotar a goku de un solo golpe en su primer encuentro...todo era tan absurdo e irreal que les costaba asimilarlo, al menos tenían algo parecido a este mundo ya que el tal wiss era un ángel

Después de que terminasen de tomar el te sirzechs le propuso algo a goku

" oye goku ¿ te interesaría crear tu propio clan ? "

Y aquí es donde comienza la historia del clan mas poderoso que este mundo conocerá

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO- **

**CAPITULO 1-REINICIO- **


	4. Chapter 4 primer encuentro

Goku en estos momentos se encontraba en el patio trasero del castillo, estaba sentado sobre una roca decorativa en posición de loto meditando sobre lo que wiss le habia dicho

" _así que para despertar de nuevo mis estados debo recordar como lo hice en su momento...parece fácil pero en realidad no lo es, ya que la primera vez que entre en estado de super saiyajin fue por un arrebato de pura ira, pero no es tan fácil volver a sentir esa ira... Creo que esto me llevara un tiempo " _

mientras goku se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, a una distancia prudente se encontraba la sirvienta de cabello y ojos azul marino la cual le habia sido entregada a goku por sirzechs como su sirvienta personal

goku dio un suspiro y se incorporo, al parecer hoy tampoco habia podido avanzar nada con su entrenamiento para recuperar sus estados bloqueados

Esto se quedo mirando a la sirvienta y esta le hizo una reverencia sin decir nada, goku tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza ya que esta situación se le hacia un poco incomoda

" oye...¿ te llamabas lapis verdad ? "-preguntaba goku

" así es, me alegra que recuerde mi nombre maestro "-respondió lapis con tono neutral

" ¿ no se te hace aburrido estar parada en ese lugar todo el rato viendo como hago mi entrenamiento mental ? Si quieres puedes marcharte "-le decía goku preocupado por si ella estaba cansada

" ahora que soy tu sirvienta mi deber es esperar a mi amo "-respondió lapis

" haaa...como tu veas, pero ¿puedes dejar de llamarme amo ? Eso me pone incomodo "- le dijo goku con rostro molesto

" pero el amo es el amo "-respondió lapis

" no enserio...para ya con eso "-le contesto goku un poco molesto

" entonces...¿ como debería dirigirme a usted ? "-pregunto lapis confusa

" solo dime goku "-dijo este

" imposible "-respondió lapis de inmediato

" a ver...yo soy tu amo verdad "-pregunto goku

" exacto "-respondió lapis

" y tu debes escuchar lo que yo diga verdad "-decía este

" eso mismo "-decía esta

" entonces por que no me escuchas cuando te digo que me llames por mi nombre "-se quejaba goku

" eso y esto son cosas diferentes "-respondió lapis

" haaaaa...que chica tan molesta..."-se quejaba goku con un gran suspiro

Lapis al ver la cara de descontento que tenia goku, se puso un poco nerviosa

"bu-bueno...podría llamarte goku sama..."-dijo esta un poco avergonzada

Este se quedo mirándola y al ver que lapis estaba un poco avergonzada puso una sonrisa y dijo

" bueno, por ahora me vale eso "-le dijo goku a lapis con una sonrisa

Eso hizo que lapis se pusiera muy roja y se cubriera la cara con sus manos ya que eso le parecía muy atrevido y desvergonzado para una sirvienta el llamar por su nombre a su maestro

**UNA SEMANA MAS TARDE... **

Goku ya habia pasado el examen para convertirse en un demonio de clase alta y os preguntareis ¿ como fue eso ?

Digamos que sirzechs y ajuka tiraron de los hilos para que goku pudiera hacer el examen y de forma privada, siendo los únicos que estaban presentes ellos dos mas serafall la cual conoció a goku durante su estadía en el castillo

La prueba no fue un examen escrito, fue un enfrentamiento entre goku y el rey dragon tannin

Una pelea que arraso dos montañas y agrieto el espacio del makai pero al final goku fue el vencedor y pronto recibiría sus piezas y su titulo de demonio de clase alta

Un día sizechs llamo a goku y le propuso algo

" goku me harías un pequeño favor "-le pidió sirzechs con seriedad

" sabes que si ¿ que es lo que necesitas ? "-acepto goku con una sonrisa

" gracias, lo que quiero que hagas es que bajes de su nube de arrogancia al clan de mi hermana y le des una lección de humildad "-le explico sirzechs

Serafall la cual estaba allí comenzó a reír y dijo

" ciertamente rias-chan esta un poco arrogante desde que el sekiryutei forma parte de su clan "-dijo serafall con tono divertido

Goku inclino la cabeza al no entender muy bien

" ¿ me pides que le de una paliza a tu hermana y su clan ? "-dijo este un poco confuso y molesto

" no solo quiero que les asustes con tu poder y bueno...que los derrotes a todos con el mínimo de daño posible, dejando solo a rias "-le explicaba sirzechs su plan

" pides cosas difíciles...pero vale lo are por que me has ayudado mucho "-respondió goku con una sonrisa

Pero este se dio cuenta de algo y ese algo era un hombre de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás que estaba al lado de la puerta con un rostro sin emoción

" oye sirzechs...ese tipo no es humano ¿verdad ? No siento energía de el "-pregunto goku

" oh el es robert y es algo similar a ti en cuanto a su forma de llegar a este mundo y ahora es mi guardaespaldas "-le contó el maou

Goku se quedo mirándole por unos instantes mientras pensaba que era algo similar a un androide o un ciborg pero luego se encogió de hombros como si la cosa no fuera con el...y no andaba mal encaminado goku ya que ese hombre era una maquina de cierto mundo y era conocido como T-1000

" toma goku usa esta mascara para ocultar tu identidad ya que causaría muchos problemas si te reconocieran en un futuro "-dijo sirzechs y le entrego un par de mascaras

" ¿ dos mascaras ? "-pregunto goku confuso

" la otra es para lapis ya que supongo que te acompañara ¿cierto lapis ? "-pregunto el maou

" es tal y como maou sama dice, donde goku sama va yo iré con el "-dijo lapis con su habitual rostro impasible

Goku dio un suspiro ya que no se acostumbraba a que fuera seguido por ella aun

" bueno yo avisare a sona-chan para que sepa lo que ocurrirá y no se una al grupo de rias-chan "-dijo serafall y se fue para avisar a su hermana pequeña

Y con eso dicho goku se preparo para ir a darle una pequeña lección de humildad al clan de rias

**ACADEMIA KUOH, EN LA TARDE...**

Rias gremory se encontraba en su salón del club de ocultismo haciendo el papeleo y junto a ella se encontraba su reina himejima akeno

También se podia ver a sus otros sirvientes, kiba yuto, toujo koneko, asia argento y hyodou issei los cuales estaban relajándose en el salón pero todo eso termino cuando repentinamente rias y akeno sintieron como la barrera que cubría la academia estallo en mil pedazos y todos los miembros sintieron una gran presión, una presión que les hizo temblar de miedo y sudar frío

Rias se asomo a la ventana y su rostro se desencajo por la sorpresa al ver en cielo dos figuras flotando una masculina y otra femenina la cual estaba vestida como una sirvienta

La figura masculina se dio cuenta de que rias estaba mirando y dijo

" rias gremory, por cada segundo que tardéis tu y los tuyos en aparecer frente a mi, un grupo de personas lo pagar con su vida "-le amenazo el tipo enmascarado

Rias pensaba que estaba fanfarroneando, pero cuando el enmascarado extendió su mano hacia una de las aulas y disparo una esfera extraña, el aula estallo en mil pedazos, dejando el rostro de rias azul por el miedo

" el tiempo ya esta corriendo rias gremory "

Y sin mas rias y los suyos salieron a toda prisa para enfrentar al extraño hombre enmascarado

* * *

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO- **

**CAPITULO 2 -PRIMER ENCUENTRO-**


	5. Chapter 5 la sirvienta es fuerte

**CONTESTANDO COMENTARIOS**

* * *

**CR7:****thank you friend, I did not even realize that, although it's not that I'm looking for more people, since I'm enjoying this as a whim of mine xD **

**Fuck flo463 : ****thank you I'm glad you enjoy the story, thanks for the announcement but the truth is that the boy has his part of reason, but I do not plan to give him a haren a goku at the moment **

**GUEST :****I do not know what he did out there but for now he did not say anything bad or that he does not have his logic so do not get too angry with the boy xD **

**SUPREME SSG GOKU : ****Thanks for commenting and the chapters will not be very long since I'm writing this as personal enjoyment, so it will be how long I think they should be**

**about the transformations I have not even thought about anything, but I assure you that it will not be so OP or the thing would lose the grace and we will see in the future where I have it **

* * *

Esto ocurría unos minutos antes de que la barrera se hiciera pedazos...

Goku y lapis aparecían sobre la academia kuoh portando las mascaras que sirzechs les habia entregado

" ¿esto es una barrera mágica ? Es un poco delicada a simple vista "-comentaba goku mientras apreciaba la fina barrera que cubría la academia

" goku sama...esta es una barrera de muy buena calidad, pero para usted puede que parezca como si alguien intentase cubrirse de una bala con una hoja de papel "-le respondió lapis con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

" !oh! Goku sama, parece que la hermana menor de la maou serafall sama nos contacto ¿ le respondo ? "-preguntaba lapis

" claro "-acepto goku

_-Encantada de conocerte son goku, soy sona sitri y escuche sobre el asunto que te trae aquí por mi hermana - _

" encantado sona, por lo que veo hiciste los preparativos para este momento "-decía goku después de rastrear la academia y no sentir ningún ki

_-eso mismo, en estos momentos la academia se encuentra vacía y solo estamos el grupo de rias y el mio, por lo que puedes proceder sin miedo a herir a nadie- _

" ya veo, muchas gracias por la ayuda sona "-agradeció goku a la hermana de serafall

-_no hay de que, espero que le des una buena lección de humildad a esa rías- _

" jejeje eso dalo por hecho "-respondió goku mientras reía y la conversación termino

Goku se trono los nudillos y su cuello y con un dedo dio un pequeño golpe a la barrera la cual estallo en mil y un pedazos

Lapis la cual vio eso pensó para ella misma "es tan absurdo todo que ya ni me sorprende..."

Y goku elevo su poder de golpe lo cual hizo que en toda la academia se sintiera una presión enorme y intimidante y después de conversar con rías desde lejos disparo a un aula vacía para hacerles salir

**MOMENTO ACTUAL... **

Rías y su grupo salieron al patio todo lo rápido que pudieron para que goku no disparase mas ya que ellos no sabían que la academia se encontraba vacía

" veo que ya salieron "-dijo goku

" fue mas rápido de lo esperado "-respondió lapis

Goku miro al grupo de rías, pero por alguna razón le parecía que no eran todos por lo que le pregunto a lapis

Lapis rápidamente se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno de ellos

" su reina no se encuentra entre ellos "-informo lapis a goku

Goku rápidamente se puso a rastrear los ki del lugar y en un instante se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba la persona que faltaba, al parecer querían pillarles por la espalda por eso se habian separado

" ! Rías gremory, eres mas estúpida de lo que pensaba ! "-grito goku

" ! Es-estúpida dices ! "-dijo rías ofendida por el insulto

Goku desapareció frente a todos y apareció donde se encontraba akeno y la agarro y volvió a hacer lo mismo apareciendo de nuevo en el mismo lugar pero con akeno atrapada del cuello con una mano

Akeno forcejeaba pero era inútil intentar escapar por el agarre de goku el cual la sostenía en el aire

Issei el cual estaba enfadado le grito a goku

" ! Tu maldito enmascarado suelta a akeno-san o te arrepentirás ! "-gritaba furioso issei mientras hacia aparecer el guantelete en su mano

Goku al verlo pudo sentir el poder del guantelete y eso le hizo tener un poco de esperanza de obtener una pelea decente

" lapis voy a descender ¿ puedes ocuparte de esta chica ? "-le pregunto goku a lapis

" claro, no sera problema "-esta respondió de inmediato de forma positiva

Entonces goku soltó a akeno y descendió al suelo para enfrentarlos a todos, mientras lapis enfrentaría a akeno en el cielo

" bueno rías gremory, veamos de que sois capaces, pido que no me decepcionen "-les dijo goku mientras con su mano hacia un movimiento para que le atacaran todos

Eso molesto mucho a rias y a sus sirvientes ya que estaban siendo subestimados hasta tal punto que les ponía furiosos

" ! Te arrepentirás por habernos subestimado ! "-grito rias muy molesta

Y todos a su orden se movieron para rodear a goku mientras issei esperaba a poder transformarse

**AKENO VS LAPIS **

En el cielo se podia ver a akeno la cual se frotaba el cuello el cual aun tenia la marca de los dedos de goku en el, mientras lapis por algún extraño motivo bajo su mascara estaba molesta con ella

" uff...ese tipo es muy fuerte, pero parece muy confiado de su poder y eso sera su perdición "-decía akeno que con cada pequeño movimiento que hacia sus grandes pechos rebotaban de forma muy obscena

" ...grasa inútil..."-dijo lapis en tono casi inaudible

" ¿ dijiste algo ? "-pregunto akeno

" esta decidido, debo derrotarte antes de que intentes balancear esos inútiles cúmulos de grasa frente a mi maestro "-decía lapis la cual tenia un aura oscura rodeándola

" fufufu, parece que estas celosa, pero tranquila pecho plano, una vez te derrote el siguiente sera tu maestro "-reía akeno en forma de burla mientras su modo S se activaba y comenzaba a reunir rayos dorados en sus manos

Mientras sus ropas cambiaban a unas de sacerdotisa de un templo, en el cielo nubes se reunían y con un gesto de su mano un poderoso rayo dorado fue lanzado contra lapis

Pero eso fue inútil, ya que lapis habia creado una barrera y el rayo simplemente choco con la barrera y se deshizo sorprendiendo a akeno la cual no se esperaba eso

" parece que tu magia es tan inútil como tus enormes pechos "-dijo lapis en tono de burla

" ¿pu-pudiste detener mi rayo ? "-decía akeno perpleja

" ahora te mostrare un verdadero rayo "-dijo lapis

Y alzo su mano con un solo dedo extendido, y rayos negros comenzaron a recorrer las nubes negras que se habian formado en el cielo y cuando lapis apunto a akeno con su dedo solo dijo

_-__**RAYO NEGRO- **_

Y un enrome rayo tan negro como la noche golpeo a akeno la cual grito por unos instante y luego quedo chamuscada y cayo en picado al suelo

" tan débil... "-eso fue lo único que dijo lapis con un tono de burla en su voz

**EN EL SUELO... **

Goku el cual habia visto lo que ocurría en el cielo mientras esquivaba los ataques de kiba y koneko pensó

" _espero que lapis no la matase con eso ya que seria un problema..."-_pensaba goku con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Goku ya estaba cansado de jugar por lo que se detuvo en seco y con una mano atrapo la espada de kiba y con la otra detuvo el golpe de koneko con un solo dedo

" el tiempo de jugar ya se termino "-dijo este y con un solo movimiento dejo a los dos inconscientes

Rias se quedo de piedra al ver eso, ya que no pudo ni ver como habia pasado de lo rápido que fue, lo único que pudo ver era a kiba y koneko caer inconscientes sin mas...

" parece que el tipo del guante ya esta listo, esperemos que sea mejor que estos dos "-dijo goku un poco decepcionado

Issei el cual ya estaba listo le dijo a goku

" ! Te arrepentirás por lo que le hiciste a mis compañeros ! ! Vamos Ddraig ! "-grito iseei y comenzó a transformarse

! WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER SCALE MAIL !

Y con la armadura carmesí equipada se disponía a enfrentar a goku enmascarado el cual estaba bastante relajado

_-_**EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 3 - LA SIRVIENTA ES FUERTE -**


	6. Chapter 6 leccion finalizada

**-RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS- **

**ZERoOMEGA : gracias por comentar, y esto no tiene nada que ver con mi anterior historia, en lo único que se parecen es que se basan en el mismo universo y ya, creo que ya se puede apreciar la diferencia pero si no lo ves aun espera a que avance mas **

**HADES : me alegra verte de nuevo comentando y gracias, lapis es un personaje original solo que me base un poco en un personaje de steven universe, pero muy poco xD **

* * *

Issei con su armadura equipada se lanzo de frente contra goku el cual pensó que o confiaba mucho en su poder o simplemente era un idiota...mas bien era la segunda...

Issei lanzaba puñetazos y patadas sin ningún tipo de estilo o técnica, era solo como una simple pelea de calle común y corriente y eso estaba decepcionando mucho a goku

Por otro lado, asía la cual se habia movido de forma que pensaba que no la habian notado se acercaba de manera sigilosa para curar a koneko y kiba, pero cuando akeno callo al suelo toda chamuscada y inconsciente asía corrió a atenderla a ella ya que por su aspecto parecía mas urgente

Lapis aterrizo a una distancia prudente de goku y este la noto y mientras detenía todos los golpes de issei con una mano y sin mirar, le hablo a lapis

" oye lapis eso fue increíble ¿ que te parece si luego nos enfrentamos tu y yo ? "-le decía goku con un tono de voz muy animado

Lapis se estremeció por un instante al pensar en enfrentarse con goku, no era que ella no confiara en su propio poder, mas bien era que después de lo que habia presenciado en el makai sabia que enfrentarse a goku era algo que deprimiría al mas fuerte por lo que ella negó rápidamente con una reverencia

" por favor maestro déjeme declinar su propuesta "-decía lapis mientras tenia la cabeza inclinada por la reverencia

Goku soltó un suspiro y dijo

" es una lastima, pero de seguro algún día lo haremos "-respondió este mientras detenía todos los ataques de issei

" eso nunca ocurrirá se lo aseguro "-negó rápidamente lapis

Issei estaba muy molesto por que estaba siendo ignorado de una forma muy descarada, lo cual le ponía muy furioso

" ! Oye tu ! ¿! Acaso me estas ignorando mientras luchamos desgraciado !? "-le gritaba issei

Goku detuvo el puño de issei con su mano y este no podia zafarse de el agarre y forcejeaba con todo su poder, pero era inútil

Goku lo miraba y debajo de la mascara este tenia un rostro lleno de decepción por la actuación lamentable de issei y su nulo talento en combate

Rias miraba todo desde lejos con rostro lleno de desesperación y miedo ya que su querido issei estaba siendo un simple juguete en manos del enmascarado pro lo que ella le grito algo en desesperación a issei

" ! Issei si le derrotas te dejare tocar mis pechos ! "-grito rias haciendo una pose para acentuar sus bien dotados pechos

Eso hizo que se escuchase a lapis chistar y decir "otra mas con grasa inútil ¿debería quemarla como a la otra ? "- se decía para si misma lapis con veneno en su voz

Por otro lado issei se emociono al escuchar eso y repentinamente tuvo un aumento de poder por lo dicho por rias

" esto tiene que ser una broma...¿tuvo un power up por algo así de estúpido ? "-decía goku el cual estaba que no se creía que alguien pudiera tener un power up por una razón tan estúpida

Por otro lado, lapis la cual se habia dado cuenta de que asía estaba sanando a akeno, para sacarse la molestia por lo dicho por rias apareció frente a la ex-monja

" tu...¿ crees que voy a dejar que termines de curar a esta pechos de vaca ? "-dijo lapis con un tono molesto en su voz

Asia estaba temblando de miedo por la presión que lapis desprendía, y un segundo después quedo fuera de combate con un golpe seco en el estomago por parte de lapis

Rias la cual escucho el sonido del golpe, miro hacia donde se encontraba asía, pero se quedo de piedra al ver que lapis la traía con ella mientras la tenia agarrada por el cabello y la arrastraba

Goku al ver eso le dijo

" oye ¿ no la mataste verdad ? "-pregunto goku un poco dudoso

" tranquilo amo, solo esta inconsciente "-decía lapis y le dio un pellizco a asía y esta se quejo - "¿ves ? Sigue viva "-dijo lapis con un tono satisfecho

Issei que vio como lapis tenia a asía grito lleno de rabia

" ! QUE CREES QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI ASIA MALDITA ! "-gritaba issei lleno de rabia y intento arremeter contra lapis

Pero goku se interpuso apareciendo a si lado y dándole una fuerte patada la cual hizo pedazos el casco de la armadura y mando a issei contra un árbol

" tu no vas a ningún lado, tu adversario soy yo "-dijo goku un poco molesto

" maestro ¿ quiere que le de una lección a esa mujer de pechos inútilmente grandes ? "-preguntaba lapis mientras arrojaba a asía junto a kiba y koneko

" no, ella debe quedar en pie, para que sienta la desesperación "-dijo goku recordándole el motivo por el que estaba aquí

"tch...entendido "-chisto lapis molesta

Rias en verdad estaba ya desesperada, todos los suyos habian sido derrotados uno tras otro sin esfuerzo alguno, pero ¿ a ella no le harían nada ? ¿ es un capricho de los fuertes hacia alguien que consideran débil ? Ella en verdad estaba casi hundida en la desesperación , pero muy en el fondo esperaba que issei hiciera un milagro tal y como ocurrió con raizer

En eso issei se levantaba con un grito y mientras jadeaba aun estaba encendido por el calor del momento

" veo que por lo menos tienes valor, pero- "-dijo goku el cual se movió ultra rápido y apareció al frente de iseei

" no confundas el ser valiente con ser fuerte "-le aconsejo goku y después le dio un pequeño golpe y la armadura estallo en mil pedazos y issei se desplomo con los ojos en blanco pero goku lo atrapo con su brazo

Rias la cual vio eso, estaba llorando y grito ! ISSEI ! Pero no se movió de donde estaba

Goku dejo al inconsciente issei en el suelo y luego miro su brazo en el cual estaba el guantelete rojo

" ¿ no piensas decir nada ? "-pregunto goku al guantelete

_\- veo que sabias que estaba aquí- _

" tannin me hablo de ti, Draig uno de los dos dragones celestiales ¿ verdad ? "-dijo goku

_-si eres conocido de tannin entonces no debes ser una mala persona ¿ por que hiciste esto entonces ?- _

" si te lo digo ¿prometes guardar el secreto incluso de este chico ? "

_-te lo prometo por mi nombre- _

Goku lo pensó por unos instantes, pero decidió contarle sobre la razón por la cual el vino a atacarles

_-jajajajaja, ese maou estaba en lo cierto, de esta manera de seguro se les bajaran los humos- _

" eso espero o de seguro tendré que regresar otra vez y darles una lección jajajaja "-reía goku junto a Ddraig

Goku se despidió de Ddraig y junto a lapis caminaron en direccion de rias la cual estaba tan asustada que ni se le ocurrió usar sus poderes en contra de goku y lapis ya que pensaba que al hacerlo solo los enfurecería mas

Cuando este se puso en frente de ella, esta estaba tan asustada que sus piernas flaquearon y se cayo al suelo de culo mientras en sus ojos se podían ver lagrimas acumulándose al punto de llorar

" rias gremory "-dijo goku intentando poner un tono rudo

Y al parecer le funciono ya que esta soltó un pequeño grito de puro miedo

" no temas, os perdonare la vida a ti y los tuyos ya que no merecéis el esfuerzo de mataros "-le respondió goku con su tono de macho alfa señor oscuro

Ella estaba confusa ya que no esperaba que les perdonara la vida por lo que con todas sus fuerzas pregunto

" ¿ po-po-por que razón nos perdonas la vida ? "-decía esta con un tono lleno de miedo y confusión

" digamos que veo potencial en ustedes, así que sera mejor que entrenéis duro ya que un día nos volveremos a encontrar y espero que para entonces seáis mas fuertes que ahora "- le dijo goku con su tono de voz de macho espartano caballero oscuro

Rias solo pudo asentir ya que si se les daba la oportunidad de vivir y entrenar de seguro ellos se esforzarían y si se encontraban una segunda vez le harían pagar por la humillación de hoy

Goku al ver que los ojos de rias tenían de nuevo el resplandor de querer ser mas fuerte, sonrió debajo de la mascara y sin mas desapareció del lugar junto con lapis

Ese día, quedaría grabado a fuego en los corazones del clan de rias, como el día en que casi fueron exterminados por un ser superior el cual les perdono por pura lastima...o eso pensaron ellos

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 4- LECCIÓN FINALIZADA -**


	7. Chapter 7 un nuevo objetivo

**-RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS-**

**ZERoOMEGA : gracias por comentar y en estado base relajado 900.000, y a full power cerca de los dos millones.**

**HADES : gracias por comentar amigo, y por ahora no tengo pensado hacer harem, ya veremos segun avance mas **

* * *

Goku junto con lapis se encontraban en el castillo frente a sirzechs el cual habia presenciado todo lo ocurrido desde el makai

" ¿ no piensan que se pasaron un poco ? "-les decía sirzechs

" no murieron ¿ que mas quieres ? "-decía goku el cual no entendía el por que se quejaba

Sirzechs miro a goku y al ver que este no entendía nada suspiro y luego miro a lapis

" lapis, ¿ no crees que fuiste muy dura con ellos ? "-le decía el maou a lapis

Esta inclino la cabeza un poco y le miro con ojos de no comprender

" para nada, creo que fui bastante suave "-respondió esta

Sirzechs pensó- _estos dos son tal para cual...mejor sera no continuar con esto...-_pensaba el maou el cual estaba cansado de lidiar con los dos

Justo cuando goku estaba por retirarse, entro repentinamente la hermana pequeña de rizer phoenix, ravel la cual era acompañada por su madre lady phoenix la cual era una versión adulta de ravel

Esta corrió al lado de goku, mientras su madre lo veía todo con una sonrisa

" ! Goku-sama vine a verte ! "-dijo ravel muy animada con una sonrisa en su rostro

Goku la detuvo dándole un toque con su dedo en la frente lo que hizo que ravel se detuviera

" oye ravel te dije que no me llamases goku-sama "-le dijo este un poco molesto

"uuugh... Lo siento, goku..."-dijo esta con un rostro deprimido mientras con sus manos se tocaba la frente donde goku le habia dado el toque

Goku al verla así le puso la mano en la cabeza y la acaricio, sonrojando a ravel y sacando una sonrisa en su madre

" así mejor, buena chica "-decía goku mientras la acariciaba con una sonrisa

Ella inflo las mejillas molesta ya que goku la trataba como a una niña y eso la molestaba

Pero ahora estaréis pensando ¿ como es que se conocen ?

Bueno, todo ocurrió durante el día en que goku tenia que pasar su examen para el rango medio y dio la casualidad que se llevo a cabo cerca del territorio de los phoenix

Rizer el cual era un arrogante, intento desafiar a goku, pero todo termino mal para el ya que acabo atravesando toda la mansión phoenix pared por pared de un solo golpe

Ravel quedo impresionada por el poder de goku y por su amabilidad ya que este fue a pedir disculpas a sus padres por lo ocurrido cosa que agrado a estos y le invitaron a tomar el te

Y ahí fue cuando goku les contó algunas de sus aventuras las cuales emocionaron a ravel y desde ese punto alguna que otra vez ella visitaba a goku para escuchar sobre sus aventuras

Incluso después de que rizer perdiera contra el clan de rias y este se encerrase en su habitación, ravel continuaba visitando a goku

Hasta que un día lady phoenix le pregunto si le interesaría aceptar a ravel en su clan una vez se convirtiese en demonio de clase alta

Goku le dijo a lady phoenix que si ese día ravel realmente lo quiere, a el no le importaría que se uniera

**VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS... **

Goku al fin recibió su juego de piezas para poder crear su clan, pero ¿ de que forma debería comenzar ?

Eso lo hizo pensar muy duro y como todos sabéis el pensar no es una virtud de goku así que después de dos días decidió rendirse en lo de pensar

El ya tenia claro quien seria su reina, así que se puso en pie y fue al lado de lapis y le dijo

" lapis quiero que tu seas mi reina "-dijo goku de forma directa

Eso sorprendio a la usualmente seria lapis la cual se puso nerviosa y no sabia que responder

" ¿ que esta diciendo goku sama ? ! Yo no seria una buena elección ! "-respondía ella toda nerviosa

" eres fuerte y confío en ti por lo que quiero que seas mi reina "-respondió goku de forma sincera

Eso hizo que ella se sonrojara aun mas y al no saber que responder salio corriendo dejando a goku allí plantado con la pieza en la mano con cara de no entender que habia pasado

" ¿ eh? "-eso fue lo único que dijo goku

Lapis por primera vez en años corrió tan rápido que a su paso dejaba una linea del color de su cabello, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un punto donde se detuvo y escondió su presencia de tal forma que pensó que así no seria detectada por goku

Ella se toco el rostro con sus manos y sintió que estaba ardiendo por el sonrojo masivo que tenia en estos momentos

" !¿ que-que-que-que fue eso que paso ahora mismo !? !¿ a-a-a-acaso me propuso matrimonio ?! "-gritaba lapis nerviosa y con su corazón a mil

La razón por la que ella pensó en eso es por culpa del actual rey demonio sirzechs ya que es bien sabido por las sirvientas de todo el makai sobre la historia de amor entre el y su reina la cual era su sirvienta, por eso lapis entendió las palabras de goku como una propuesta de matrimonio...pobre chica que equivocada estaba

Mientras ella tenia todos eso pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que goku ya estaba allí mirándola con rostro de no entender que estaba haciendo

Hasta que este hablo y fue cuando la cara de lapis al verle allí parado no tenia precio

" ...he-hey... "-dijo goku saludando un poco incomodo

Ella no dijo nada y estaba en silencio con esa cara extraña, durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos por la incomodidad hasta que finalmente ella recompuso su rostro al mismo de siempre y se puso en pie como si nada hubiera ocurrido

" ...goku sama "-dijo lapis con tono serio

"¿si ? "-respondió este

" usted no ha visto nada ¿ queda claro ? "-le dijo lapis con ojos fríos

Eso asusto un poco a goku el cual vio en ella la mirada de chi chi

" claro no, cristalino "-respondió este de forma afirmativa

"sobre su propuesta...¿puedo pensarlo ? "-le dijo lapis

" claro, esta pieza esta reservada para lapis y nadie mas "-respondió goku con una sonrisa mientras guardaba la pieza de la reina

Eso sonrojo a lapis la cual asintió y los dos juntos regresaron al castillo

**TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS... **

Goku en estos momentos se encontraba en el patio del castillo intentando rastrear algún ki interesante pero se le estaba haciendo difícil ya que este lugar estaba en una dimensión diferente al mundo humano

Este cansado de intentarlo se puso en pie y camino hacia lapis la cual como siempre estaba de pie esperando a que goku finalizase

" lapis prepárate ya que iremos al mundo humano "-le ordeno goku

" ¿ al mundo humano ? ¿ Puedo saber a que iremos ? "-pregunto esta

" desde aquí no puedo percibir bien el ki por lo que iremos allí y para ver si podemos encontrar a alguien interesante para que se una al clan "- goku le explico el motivo por el que quiere ir al mundo humano

Y de esa manera los dos partieron hacia el mundo humano

Nada mas llegar, inmediatamente goku se puso a rastrear los ki de este mundo y pocos segundos después comenzó a sentir varios ki interesantes especialmente en una ciudad cercana a kuoh

" siento ocho firmas de ki con un nivel igual o superior al de los miembros del clan de la hermana de sirzechs "-dijo goku el cual parecía contento

" entonces no son la gran cosa "-respondió lapis un poco molesta al recordar a rias y akeno

" jajajaja, no digas eso lapis, con un buen entrenamiento te aseguro que en pocos meses podrían vencer a cuatro clanes como el de la chica pelirroja "-le respondió goku mientras reía

" si les entrena goku-sama de seguro sera así pero primero deberán sobrevivir a ese entrenamiento "-le dijo lapis con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Goku se acerco a lapis y le dio la espalda

" agárrate de mi hombro vamos a dar un vistazo a ese lugar "-le dijo goku mientras ponía dos dedos en su frente

Lapis que no entendía nada solo obedeció y puso su mano en el hombro de goku y segundos después los dos desaparecieron del lugar y aparecieron en el cielo de tokio, para ser exactos sobre la academia Hijirigazaka

Lapis se sorprendio ya que no conocía esa habilidad de goku y por reflejo lo abrazo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y después de desplegar sus alas de demonio se separo de el avergonzada

" así que una escuela eh...esto va a ser muy molesto.."-dijo goku con un suspiro y un rostro lleno de molestia

Y así después de observar su objetivo goku junto a lapis regresaron al makai donde goku le pediría ayuda a sirzechs para poder ingresar en la academia hijirigazaka junto con lapis para poder reclutar a los que goku habia marcado como sus nuevos futuros siervos

* * *

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 5 - UN NUEVO OBJETIVO -**


	8. Chapter 8 primer dia de clase

-**RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS-**

* * *

**HADES : gracias por comentar amigo, me alegra que te hiciera gracia, sobre los emparejamientos pues hasta que no tenga el clan completo no hay nada pensado. **

**EL BARTO : gracias por comentar, y tal y como dije en el comentario anterior no tengo nada pensado por el momento hasta que el clan se complete.**

* * *

En estos momentos goku se encontraba junto con lapis para presentarse a sus nuevos compañeros de clase

" hola soy son goku, pero podéis llamarme goku no sera mucho, pero espero que podamos llevarnos bien "-se presentaba goku a todos mientras daba un vistazo a sus tres objetivos en esta clase

" hola soy lapis bluegarden, y soy su hermana un gusto en conocerlos "-se presento lapis con una reverencia con un rostro neutral

Todos al escuchar que eran hermanos comenzaron a chismear entre ellos por lo que el profesor los detuvo y explico las circunstancias

" todos silencio, el padre de goku se caso con la madre de lapis por lo que ellos son medio hermanos, ella aun conserva el apellido de su madre por motivos personales "- explicaba el profesor

Esa explicación era la tapadera que sirzechs se invento para ellos dos para que pudieran ingresar sin problema alguno

El profesor mando a goku a sentarse junto a un chico y a lapis junto a una chica

" hola soy toujo basara, si necesitas que te guíe por la escuela solo dilo "-se presento basara a goku

" gracias, entonces te tomo la palabra basara "-acepto goku con una sonrisa

Por otro lado, lapis termino al lado de una chica de cabellos rojos y grandes pechos

" hola lapis, soy naruse mio y si necesitas ayuda con algo solo dímelo ¿vale ? "-se presento mio de forma agradable

Lapis al ver sus pechos chisto sin querer y puso una cara de molestia lo cual confundió a mio pero rápidamente recompuso su rostro a uno con una sonrisa falsa

" muchas gracias naruse-san te tomare la palabra entonces "-respondió lapis con una falsa voz de chica agradable

Las clases dieron inicio y al poco de que el profesor comenzase a hablar goku quedo dormido profundamente,

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por ese descaro por su parte, pero este roncaba muy fuerte mientras un poco de baba le caía por la comisura de la boca

El profesor intento despertarle arrojándole una tiza a la cabeza pero este incluso dormido la esquivo dándole al tipo tras el en la cabeza

Incluso le pidieron a lapis que le despertase, pero ella dijo que cuando goku quedaba dormido nada podia despertarle, por lo que finalmente se dieron por vencidos en intentarlo y así las clases pasaron...hasta que la campana sonó y ahí fue cuando goku despertó

" ! Hora de comer ! "-grito este mientras se levantaba repentinamente sorprendiendo a todos y haciéndoles reír

Todo el mundo comenzó a rodear a goku y lapis haciéndoles preguntas, hasta que goku se disculpo con ellos diciendo que basara le prometió enseñarle la escuela

Goku se acerco a basara el cual estaba hablando con una chica de cabello azul claro que le llega hasta el cuello con una pequeña trenza un poco mas larga, sus ojos son de un color dorado pálido

" hey basara ¿ me mostrarías la escuela ? "-les interrumpió goku

"claro, deja que te presente a ella primero, es mi amiga de la infancia su nombre es nonaka yuki "-presento basara a la chica

" hola soy nonaka yuki, espero que basara y tu sean buenos amigos "-dijo yuki tendiendo su mano

" dalo por hecho jejeje "-respondió goku con su típica sonrisa y le dio la mano a yuki

Justo en ese momento yuki puso una cara de sorpresa mientras estrechaba la mano de goku

" _que mano tan firme y dura...esta no es la mano de un estudiante normal..."_-pensaba yuki mientras miraba fijamente la mano de goku

Pero este estaba un poco incomodo ya que ella aun no separaba su mano de la de el, por lo que basara intervino

" ! Yuki ! "-grito basara

El grito de basara saco a yuki de sus pensamientos y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aun estaba tomando la mano de goku, y cuando miro a este al rostro vio que goku estaba sonriendo un poco incomodo por lo que soltó rápidamente y tenia todo el rostro colorado

" ! Lo-lo-lo siento mucho ! "-se disculpaba yuki avergonzada

" jajajaja no pasa nada "-le decía goku mientras reía

" yuki ¿ no tenias algo que hablar con mio ? "-le dijo basara para para cambiar de tema

" ti-tienes razón, si me disculpáis..."-dijo yuki con una pequeña reverencia y se marcho donde estaba mio

" que chica tan enérgica "-decía goku

" jajaja...si..."-fue lo único de pudo decir basara por la interpretación de goku con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Cuando los dos estaban por marcharse, un tipo llamo a basara

" ! Basa-chi vamos a almorzar en la azotea ! "-dijo el chico en tono alegre

" lo siento takigawa pero estaba por mostrarle a goku la escuela "-se disculpaba basara con su amigo takigawa

" pues que venga el también, cuantos mas mejor ¿ no crees chico nuevo ? "-decía takigawa a goku

Goku al verlo pudo sentir que este chico tampoco era normal, ya que poseía un ki negativo y bastante fuerte y eso le llamo la atención

" claro, ademas estoy hambriento "-dijo goku tocándose la barriga

" y tu comida donde esta "-pregunto basara

" oh, es cierto voy por ella espera un momento "-dijo goku a basara y entonces fue donde lapis

Lapis estaba rodeada tanto de chicos como de chicas, pero cuando noto que goku se acercaba se puso en pie de golpe sorprendiendo a todos

" onii-chan "-dijo lapis con un tono avergonzado por tener que llamarle así

Cuando todos se giraron vieron a goku y por algún motivo se apartaron por instinto dejándole un pasillo por el cual entrar

Este se dio cuenta que junto a lapis se encontraba una chica de cabellos rojos y la chica que recién habia conocido la cual se llamaba nonaka yuki

" nos volvemos a ver "-dijo goku a yuki con una sonrisa en su cara

Eso hizo que yuki asintiera con la cabeza con el rostro muy rojo al recordar lo atrevida que fue hace unos minutos, por otro lado naruse mio veía todo esto confusa ya que no entendía nada

" lapis ¿ tienes mi almuerzo ? "-pregunto goku

" claro, espera un segundo y voy contigo "´-decía lapis

" lo siento pero hoy voy a comer con basara y su amigo por lo que tu deberías comer con tus amigas "-le dijo goku y la miro fijamente con una mirada seria

Lapis entendió lo que esa mirada quería decir por lo que acepto sin decir nada mas y le dio su almuerzo el cual era enorme

Y sin mas goku se fue dejando a todos sorprendidos y sin decir nada hasta que este desapareció con basara y takigawa y ahí fue cuando todas las chicas comenzaron a preguntarle a lapis sobre goku lo cual molestaba mucho a lapis pero se aguantaba y mantenía su falsa sonrisa

Mientras en algún lugar...

Un tipo estaba estaba viendo desde una pantalla en su habitación a naruse mio

" así que ahí es donde te encontrabas hija de willberto..."

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 6 - PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE - **


	9. Chapter 9 el rescate de naruse mio-1

**-RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS- **

* * *

**ZeroOmega: gracias por comentar, y para simplificarlo la diferencia seria comparar a sakura con naruto ¿ lo entenderias asi ?**

**OmegaZero ; gracias por comentar, y aun queda por ponerse mas interesante espera y veras **

**Hades : gracias por comentar amigo, y sobre tu pregunta te dire que de momento, contando dxd y shinmao aun quedan 3 mas a no ser que me venga alguno mas mientras escribo xD **

* * *

Goku rápidamente se hizo amigo de basara y los suyos, conforme los días pasaban goku estaba mas seguro de querer incluirles en su clan

Lapis también se habia infiltrado bastante bien y aunque todo era falso, ella habia entablado una buena amistad con naruse mio y nonaka yuki

Una cosa que tenia en duda a goku era la razón de que tanta cantidad de demonios atacaba el lugar donde estudiaban

El sabia que se debía o a naruse mio o al propio basara, pero no lo sabia con exactitud por lo que siempre que podia y sin ser visto, goku se dedicaba a eliminar a los demonios

De manera curiosa, la primera vez que goku conoció a maría fue por que casi le descubre la loli sucubo, ya que ella también se dedicaba a exterminar demonio cuando todos estaban en clase

Goku la rescato de una caída mientras este portaba la misma mascara que uso para bajar de su nube al clan de rias

El rescate fue muy galante, cosa que sorprendio a maría la cual se quedo sin habla mientras era cargada como una princesa, hasta que este la dejo de forma suave y delicada en el suelo

" ¿ te encuentras bien ? "-pregunto goku con tono de preocupación en su voz

" ! Mu-muchas gracias ! "-dijo maría un poco nerviosa y sonrojada

" jajajaja no fue nada, pero para la próxima se mas cuidadosa "-respondió este y le acaricio la cabeza

Esta estaba tan roja que humo salia de su cabeza, pero cuando goku estaba por marchar esta le detuvo

" ! Pu-puedo saber tu nombre ! "-pregunto maría

Goku se paro a pensar un momento que nombre debería inventarse , pero cuando este estaba por responder, basara apareció a su espalda y sin decir nada lo ataco con su espada , pero esta fue detenida por goku con sus dedos pulgar y indice aun estando de espaldas

Basara intentaba librarse del agarre, pero por mucho que lo intentase no podia, pero goku al sentir que la espada comenzaba a sonar como su fuese a romperse por el agarre la soltó y basara de un salto se puso frente a maría como si la estuviera cubriendo

" ! María estas bien ! ¿ te hizo algo este sujeto ? "-le decía basara a maría mientras no baja su espada

" ! Estas equivocado basara-san ! !esta persona me salvo hace un momento ! "-le decía maría

" ¿ es eso cierto ? "-dijo basara confuso y maría asintió

Basara ahora un poco avergonzado bajo su espada y se disculpo

" jajaja, no pasa nada chico, no odio a los tipos como tu, pero primero deberías juzgar la situación antes de atacar, recuerda bien estas palabras "-le advirtió goku y sin mas este desapareció

Justo cuando maría se dio cuenta de que no pudo escuchar el nombre de esa persona, le estuvo recriminando eso a basara durante todo el día haciendo que este se sintiera mas culpable aun

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS... **

Los eventos del secuestro de mio comienzan a ocurrir, zolgia un demonio muy poderoso secuestra a mio con ayuda de maría la cual estaba bajo amenaza por el ya que tenia secuestrada a su madre por lo que basara decide crear un plan con takigawa alias lars para poder entrar a rescatar no solo a mio sino también a maría y a su madre

Goku y lapis observaban todo desde una distancia prudente y aun no intervenían por algún motivo

" goku-sama ¿ no piensa ayudarlos ? "-preguntaba lapis la cual no entendía el por que este no hacia nada

" lapis, primero veamos como se desarrolla todo, y se las cosas se salen de control intervendremos "-le dijo goku muy tranquilo

Lapis no cuestiono su decisión ya que goku no era una persona que dejaría sufrir sin sentido a los que considera sus amigos por lo que se quedo en silencio a su lado y no dijo nada mas

A pesar de que lapis en un inicio no estaba muy contenta con naruse mio y nonaka yuki, con el paso de los días las comenzó a ver como compañeras que podrían estar en su mismo clan al lado de su maestro por lo que tenia un sentimiento de molestia con el tipo que secuestro a mio

" lapis relájate, cuando el momento llegue te dejare darle una lección al tipo que secuestro a naruse mio "-le dijo goku el cual se dio cuenta de la expresión que lapis tenia en este momento en su rostro

Lapis solo asintió con la cabeza, pero se pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa sádica en su rostro por unos instantes

Basara y nonaka yuki se separaron en diferentes direcciones y este fue junto con lars a una mansión en lo profundo del bosque, este dejo en estado dormido a basara y se lo presento a una sirvienta la cual los estaba esperando y luego de una pequeña conversación se lo entrego a ella y esta entro a la mansión la cual estaba protegida con una extraña barrera

Unos minutos después goku le pidió a lapis que investigara la barrera

" eso no es una barrera normal "-dijo lapis la cual toco la barrera

" ¿ no ? "-preguntaba goku

" es una especie de barrera ligada a otra cosa "-dijo lapis la cual no lo tenia muy claro

Goku el cual no entendía de cosas complicadas se encogió de hombros

" lo que sea no importa mucho la verdad, seria fácil romperla por la fuerza pero mejor nos tele-transportaremos al interior sin alertar a nadie "-dijo goku el cual tenia una mirada seria

" ¿ ya es hora de actuar ? "-pregunto esta

" eso parece, las cosas se están descontrolando un poco en el interior "-respondió goku

Goku se tele-transporto junto a lapis al interior de la barrera, en una habitación vacía y los dos se separaron, lapis fue donde mio y goku donde basara pero en el camino goku sintió el ki de la madre de maría por lo que fue primero a salvarla a ella

Cuando goku apareció repentinamente en la habitación donde estaba la madre encerrada en una jaula, este se sorprendio al ver que era muy parecida a maría pero ella estaba sorprendida por la aparición repentina de goku

" ¿ quien podrías ser tu ? "-dijo la loli madre sucubo

" digamos que soy conocido de su hija y sus amigos, por lo que vine a rescatarla "-respondió goku

" no es por desconfiar de ti pero, ¿ por que portas mascara ? Eso no me da buena espina "-dijo la loli madre sucubo

Goku ya ni recordaba que portaba la mascara puesta, por lo que se sobo la nuca avergonzado y se retiro la mascara

" jajaja perdón ya se me hizo cómodo llevarla puesta ¿ mejor así ? "-dijo goku mientras reía y se retiraba la mascara mostrando su rostro

" fufufu, eres muy apuesto tras la mascara, creo que te ves mejor sin ella, por cierto soy sheila "-se presento sheila

" y yo soy goku, pero mejor dejemos eso para luego, primero hay que sacarte de esta jaula "-dijo goku el cual agarro los barrotes y con sus manos los doblo como si estos fueran de arcilla

Sheila quedo sorprendida por la fuerza de goku, y cuando salio de la jaula esta toco los brazos de goku

" vaya...que duros, ¿ entrenas mucho ? "-decía esta con un tono erótico en su voz

" jejeje todos los días "-dijo este de forma inocente

Eso encendió a sheila la cual no se imaginaba que este fuera tan inocente, pero fue sorprendida cuando goku la agarro por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el

" luego podremos hablar, primero hay que ir donde esta maría para que sepa que estas a salvo "-dijo goku ahora con rostro serio y sheila al verlo asintió también

y goku se tele-transporto junto a la loli sucubo madre sheila al lugar donde maría estaba peleando con basara

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO- **

**CAPITULO 7- EL RESCATE DE NARUSE MIO- PARTE 1 **


	10. Chapter 10 el rescate de naruse mio-2

**WILDBOY :gracias por comentar y me alegra que te parezca interesante. **

**HADES : acertaste en uno de los dos que dijiste, en próximos capítulos lo veras **

**OMEGAZERO :a final si hay harem, pero es por la votación que hice en wattpad, y por los errores pues que decir, no puedo estar en todo **

**EL BARTO : amigo no pienso cambiar la forma en que subo esta historia, si te parece aburrido pues que se le va a hacer**

* * *

En una habitación basara se encontraba siendo golpeado por maria la cual habia forzado su cuerpo y ahora se veía como una adulta

Justo en ese momento en el que maria estaba golpeando a basara, goku apareció en la habitación sorprendiendo tanto a basara y maria la cual detuvo su golpiza

" veo que llegamos justo a tiempo "-dijo goku mirando a basara y a maria

Maria al ver al enmascarado, quedo sorprendida ya que era la misma persona que la rescato la vez anterior

" ! Enmascarado-sama ! "-dijo maria sorprendida al verlo de nuevo

"...tu otra vez "-dijo basara el cual le miraba con sospecha

Pero el ambiente se calmo cuando de detrás de goku apareció sheila la madre de maria

" !MADRE ! "-grito maria sorprendida y corrió a los brazos de su madre con lagrimas en los ojos y las dos se abrazaron

Basara estaba en shock al ver que la madre de maria era una loli madre, pero al ver a maria tan feliz junto a su madre este puso una sonrisa

Goku se acerco a basara y le hablo

" estas en la mierda amigo "-dijo goku a basara

Este al escuchar la voz de goku abrió mucho los ojos y sorprendido le dijo mientras le señalaba

" ¿ e-eres goku ? "-dijo basara el cual no lo podia creer

Goku inclino la cabeza al no entender por que de la confusión, pero sheila la cual se acerco a ellos junto a maria le dijo a goku

"fufufu que despistado ¿sabes que aun portas la mascara verdad ? "- dijo sheila con tono divertido

Goku se toco la cara y se dio cuenta de que aun portaba la mascara puesta y entonces se sobo la nuca y se la retiro dejando ver que en realidad era el

" jejejeje, se me olvido que la tenia puesta "-dijo este mientras reía

Basara no podia creer que su amigo era el enmascarado del otro día, pero maria al ver a goku sin la mascara quedo sorprendida

" ikemen..."-fue lo único que dijo maria al ver el rostro de goku

Eso saco una gota de sudor en la cabeza a basara, y sheila reía al saber que su hija pensaba igual que ella

" oye goku ¿como fue que llegaste aquí ? "-preguntaba basara

" eso podemos hablarlo luego, ahora la prioridad es naruse mio ¿no ? "-dijo este

Basara tenia muchas preguntas para goku , pero también era cierto que la prioridad ahora era rescatar a mio por lo que decidió que le preguntaría una ver todo esto se resolviera

Por otro lado, lapis estaba enfrentando a zest una demonio bajo las ordenes de zolgia

Cuando lapis llego al lugar donde naruse mio se encontraba, allí también estaba nonaka yuki la cual se estaba enfrentando a zest, pero como estaba tardando mucho la pelea entre las dos, lapis la cual no tenia ganas de esperar mas se interpuso entre ellas y se unió a la pelea

La aparición de lapis sorprendio a las dos chicas las cuales no esperaban que ella entrara en escena y menos vestida de sirvienta

" ¿ lapis ?¿ Que haces tu en este lugar y mas aun vestida de sirvienta ? "-preguntaba mio

Lapis no dijo nada y con un movimiento de su mano las cadenas mágicas que aprisionaban a mio fueron destruidas

" ahora no es tiempo de hablar naruse mio "-dijo lapis

" ¿eso fue ***anulación mágica*** ? "-dijo yuki sorprendida

Lapis miro a yuki, y le dijo

" saca a mio de este lugar, yo me ocupare de esa "-le dijo lapis a yuki con tono serio

Tanto mio como yuki tenían una montaña de preguntas que hacerle a lapis, pero lo primero era sacar a mio de este lugar por lo que asintieron y se pusieron en marcha para escapar, pero...

" naruse mio tu no vas a ningún sitio "-se escucho una voz y segundos después tanto yuki como mio estaban apresadas contra la pared sin poder mover un musculo

El causante de eso se hizo presente, y era el demonio conocido como zolgia , el cual al ver no solo a mio sino también a yuki, puso una sonrisa lasciva y dijo

" jejejeje, y pensar que también atrape a una del clan de los héroes, no te preocupes chica, también te daré muuuucho amor a ti también "-dijo zolgia con una sonrisa y mirada lasciva

" repugnante..." -dijo lapis al ver la mirada y sonrisa de zolgia

Eso llamo la atención de este y cuando miro a lapis de arriba a abajo su mirada era la misma que cuando miraba a yuki

" jejejeje, tu también eres muy hermosa, al parecer hoy es mi día de suerte "-decía zolgia pero luego miro a zest y su mirada cambio

" pero tu zest, eres una inútil "-dijo zolgia con rostro serio

" lo siento zolgia sama..."-se disculpaba zest

" bueno al final solo eres basura desechable "-dijo zolgia a zest con un tono de desprecio

Zest puso un rostro triste y no pudo decir nada, pero lapis no se quedo callada

" eres un pedazo de mierda mas despreciable de lo que pensé...te matare de la forma mas dolorosa posible así que agradece, escarabajo de la caca "-dijo lapis la cual desprendía un aura oscura y miraba a zolgia como si fuera menos que un microbio

Pero eso a zolgia le excitaba por algún extraño y perturbados motivo

" tu...cada vez me gustas mas, sera un placer el doblegarte lentamente hasta hacerte una esclava sumisa "-dijo zolgia el cual tenia una sonrisa perturbadora en su rostro

Cuando lapis se preparaba para enfrentar a zolgia, una pared estallo en mil pedazos y de ella salían goku, maria,sheila y basara

Cuando lapis vio que sheila y maria estaban tan apegadas a goku, sintió un estremecimiento en la fuerza y su aura fue redireccionada hacia maria y sheila las cuales sintieron esa gran presión y se asustaron

Basara al ver a mio y yuki aprisionadas contra la pared, se puso nervioso y miro a zolgia con ojos asesinos, pero goku le dio una palma en el hombro para tranquilizarlo

" relájate un poco, todo esta bien "-le dijo goku con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual transmitía serenidad a basara

" tu debes de ser el hijo de jin toujo...no pareces la gran cosa "-dijo zolgia al ver a basara

Pero cuando vio a sheila se sorprendio ya que pensaba que ella continuaba encerrada

" ¿ como puede ser que estés libre ? "-dijo zolgia a sheila

" todo es gracias a este atractivo y amable joven "-dijo sheila mientras se aferraba a un brazo de goku pegando todo su pequeño y plano cuerpo

Eso puso celosa a maria la cual se aferro al otro brazo de goku y las dos se pusieron a discutir de forma cómica

Zolgia se quedo mirando a goku, pero no le pareció nada del otro mundo

" ¿ este chico fue el que te rescato ? No parece muy fuerte "-dijo zolgia con un tono de burla

Eso enfado a lapis la cual comenzó a reunir rayos negros en su mano derecha, pero fue detenida por goku

" si tan débil te parezco, ¿ por que no lo compruebas tu mismo anciano ? "-dijo goku con una mirada serie pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

" ¿ sabes con quien estas hablando mocoso ? "-dijo zolgia con venas hinchadas en su cabeza

" con un viejo pervertido que intenta forzar a chicas de instituto "-respondió goku

Eso hizo reír a todos, cosa que enfado aun mas a zolgia el cual no estaba dispuesto a aguantar tal falta de respeto

Pero fue ignorado por goku el cual fue a donde estaban atrapadas yuki y mio en la pared

" las bajare de ahí en un momento "-dijo goku con su típica sonrisa a las dos

Eso las confundió, pero segundos después goku puso sus manos en cada una de ellas y usando un poco de ki sobre ellas anulo la magia de zolgia, dejando con la boca abierta a todos los cuales no entendían que hizo goku

Las dos miraron a goku sin comprender que fue lo que este hizo, pero una cosa estaba clara y eso era que este chico era muy fuerte

" ahora vengan conmigo "-las insto goku a las dos a que le siguieran

Estas obedecieron sin rechistar y comenzaron a caminar junto a el, pero zolgia el cual estaba molesto ataco a goku con unas esferas oscuras

Mio y yuki se temieron lo peor y se prepararon para el impacto, pero eso nunca ocurrió ya que goku con un movimiento de su mano destruyo las dos esferas,

Dejando no solo a mio y yuki sorprendidas otra vez mas, sino también a basara,sheila,maria y el propio zolgia los cuales no paraban de sorprenderse una y otra en un corto lapso de tiempo

Goku fue junto a los demas y luego de dejar a las dos chicas con basara, se puso frente a frente con zolgia

" ahora peleemos viejo lesbiano "-dijo goku el cual tenia un rostro desafiante

Eso puso rojo de rabia a zolgia el cual estaba siendo insultado demasiado el día de hoy por este insignificante chico

" te matare, y luego matare al hijo de jin toujo y así podre disfrutar de todas estas chicas en la cama "-dijo zolgia revelando sus intenciones a goku

Eso molesto a goku un poco por lo que pregunto algo a zolgia

" ¿ con chicas te refieres a lapis, mio, maria y sheila ? ¿ pensabas abusar de ellas ?...responde..."-dijo goku el cual ahora tenia una mirada y rostro serio

" a esas sucubos no pensaba hacerles nada, no soy lolicon, pero a las otras tres las pensaba someter a la fuerza mientras disfrutaba de sus caras llenas de lagrimas mientras suplicaban "- dijo zolgia con una cara de depredador sexual

Por el fondo se podían escuchar las quejas de maria y sheila diciendo " !no nos llames lolis pedazo de basura ! "

Pero la cara de zolgia cambio cuando vio la mirada fría que goku le estaba dando y su estado de animo habia cambiado

" tu...¿pensabas hacerle todo eso a mio,yuki y lapis ?..."-repentinamente goku se envolvió de un aura roja haciendo un estallido y creando un enorme crater bajo sus pies

Eso mando a zolgia disparado lejos y termino chocando con una pared, pero cuando se estaba recuperando, eso fue lo ultimo que pudo ver y escuchar

" eres hombre muerto "-dijo goku con voz sombría y desapareció por una fracción de segundo de la vista de todos, para aparecer frente a zolgia y destrozarle la cabeza de un puñetazo

Todos quedaron sin habla por lo rápido e impactante que fue todo pero la primera en hablar fue mio

"...tan fuerte..."-dijo mio la cual estaba asombrada

Todos asintieron a sus palabras, pero lapis estaba sonriendo feliz por algún extraño motivo y eso se debía a que se sentía feliz de que goku se enfureciera al saber que quería hacer zolgia con ella

El rescate de naruse mio fue un éxito.

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO- **

**CAPITULO 8 - EL RESCATE DE NARUSE MIO-PARTE-2**


	11. Chapter 11 primeros miembros

**OMEGAZERO : mas que mejorar yo diría que el corrector si funciono bien esta vez **

**HADES : en el próximo capitulo lo averiguaras xD**

* * *

Zolgia habia sido derrotado y naruse mio estaba rescatada, eso era cierto pero con la muerte zolgia la mansión comenzó a cambiar y ahora se parecía al interior de una criatura viva

Estos confusos preguntaron a zest de que se trataba todo esto, por lo que zest les explico que la mansión estaba escondida en el interior de una criatura traída del mundo demoníaco y se mantenía aislada de su estomago gracias a la magia de zolgia, pero una vez muerto este, la mansión desaparecería y todos quedarían atrapados en el interior de la bestia

Al parecer era una trampa por si zolgia perdía, que el vencedor no escapase con vida

Todos se quejaron menos goku y lapis los cuales no estaban en lo mas mínimo preocupados, basara se dio cuenta de eso y pregunto la razón y goku le explico que el ya habia visto un caso similar, recordando la pelea entre gotrunks y majin buu en la sala del tiempo y el espíritu y que tanto uno como el otro escaparon de esa dimensión con solo un grito

Pero eso en estros momentos no era posible para goku el cual tenia sus poderes restringidos y no seria capaz de hacer lo mismo que aquellos dos en ese entonces y el poder de lapis no era suficiente tampoco por lo que estaba en un pequeño apuro

Entonces escucho de mio y yuki sobre la habilidad de la espada de basara brynhildr la cual tenia la habilidad de crear brechas dimensionales

Ahora solo quedaba llegar al núcleo de la bestia, pero eso seria un paseo para goku por lo que este al frente fue despejando el lugar hasta que llegaron al núcleo y este fue cortado por basara y todos regresaron al bosque y la criatura desapareció

Naruse mio estaba impresionada por el poder y habilidad de son goku el cual derroto a zolgia de un solo golpe y se abrió paso por el interior de la bestia demoníaca como si fueran de paseo por el parque

Como era tarde, goku prometió el contarles todo mañana por lo que todos se fueron a casa y de camino a casa basara noto que mio estaba extrañamente callada y tranquila aun con todo lo ocurrido

Esa noche, naruse mio pensó mucho en lo ocurrido el día de hoy

" _hice el pacto con basara por que pesaba que era lo mas seguro para mi pero...el día de hoy descubrí no solo que lapis es mas fuerte que basara, sino que son goku es...poderoso, muy poderoso y que seguramente a su lado no debería de tener ningún problema pero eso es imposible en estos momentos, ya que el pacto con basara ya esta hecho..." _

Esos eran los pensamientos de naruse mio mientras con su mano se acariciaba el lugar donde solía aparecer la marca del pacto...

Al día siguiente y tal y como prometió, goku junto a lapis fue a la casa de basara y les explico la razón por la que se transfirió a su escuela, su relación con lapis y como supo sobre el secuestro de mio

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la historia que goku les estaba contando

" ¿ entonces eso quiere decir que eres un demonio ? "-pregunto basara

" no, no soy un demonio "-respondió goku

" pero si no eres un demonio ¿ que eres ? Ya que no creo que seas un humano normal "-pregunto mio

" soy un saiyajin "-respondió goku confundiendo a todos aun mas

¿saiyajin ? Ninguno de los presentes incluida sheila sabia que clase de raza era esa

" ¿ que es un saiyajin ? "-pregunto yuki curiosa

" para simplificarlo, los saiyajins eran una raza que se dedicaba a la piratería planetaria "-resumió goku

Todos quedaron con rostros en blanco ya que les costaba procesar lo dicho por goku, hasta que basara reacciono y hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente...

" eso quiere decir...¿ que eres un extraterrestre ? "-pregunto basara y todos miraron a goku con expectación

" bueno, técnicamente si, pero yo me críe en la tierra "-respondió goku

Y entonces les contó el como fue que los saiyajins fueron exterminados y el como el llego a la tierra sin saber lo que les habia ocurrido a los suyos hasta que muchos años después se encontró con su hermano el cual habia llegado a la tierra a buscarle y le contó lo ocurrido con los de su especie pero la realidad la supo por parte de vegeta un año después de lo ocurrido con raditz

Todos quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decir o mejor dicho ¿ acaso podían decir algo ? Unas simples palabras no servirían ante algo tan grande como la desaparición de una raza entera

Goku al verlos puso una sonrisa y cambio de tema para suavizar la situación

" entonces ¿ os interesaría formar parte de mi clan ? "-pregunto goku

Eso funciono y todos se pusieron a pensar sobre eso, pero mio se puso en pie y se acerco a goku y dijo

" yo-yo quiero ser parte de tu clan "-dijo mio con rostro serio y decidido

Eso sorprendio a todos, sobre todo a basara el cual le pregunto

" ¿ estas segura mio ? "-pregunto basara

" muy segura, si me quedo a su lado el peligro seria menor ¿ verdad ? "-pregunto mio mirando a goku

" menor no, te aseguro que nadie te tocara un cabello ni a ti, ni a ninguno de ustedes lo juro "-le respondió goku el cual tenia una mirada seria

Pero maria intervino

" pero mio sama tiene un pacto de maestro-siervo con basara san, por lo que seria imposible crear un nuevo contrato con otra persona "-explicaba maria con un rostro un poco triste

Pero lapis intervino

" ¿eso es algo creado con magia ? "-pregunto lapis a lo que todos la miraron

" si es un contrato que solo se puede hacer durante los días de luna llena "-respondió sheila

Lapis miro a mio y le pregunto

" ¿ quieres quitar el contrato que tienes con toujo basara ? Si así lo quieres puedo hacerlo pero eso lo decides tu "-le dijo lapis a mio mirándola a los ojos seriamente

Mio se quedo mirando a lapis unos segundos y se dio cuenta que no decía mentira con lo de poder borrar el contrato, pero ella miro a basara y este tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

" si es lo que tu quieres no te detendré "-respondió basara a mio

Esta puso una sonrisa en su rostro y asintió y luego miro a lapis con rostro decidido

" por favor lapis, borra el pacto "-le dijo mio con tono decidido

Lapis asintió y puso su mano en el cuello de mio, y esta comenzó a brillar y después de unos segundos se un brillo rosado se mezclo con el brillo blanco y lego lapis retiro su mano del cuello de mio

" ya esta "-dijo lapis

Eso dejo sorprendidos a todos ya que fue muy rápido , por lo que estaban un poco confusos

" ¿ ya esta ? ¿en verdad ? "-pregunto mio y lapis asintió

Luego probaron si habia desaparecido del todo, haciendo que mio se pusiera en contra de basara, pero nada ocurrió

Después de eso yuki fue la siguiente en liberarse del pacto y hicieron lo mismo para probar pero al igual que con mio nada ocurrió

Con todo eso hecho mio le pidió a goku hacer el procedimiento, por lo que este extendió la palma de su mano y las evil pieces aparecieron, pero lapis se sorprendio al verlas, cosa que extraño a todos

" goku sama...¿ que son esas piezas negras ? "-pregunto lapis sorprendida y confusa

" ¿ hay algo raro con esas piezas lapis ? "-pregunto mio

" las evil pieces normales no son negras como esas, y no emiten esa cantidad absurda de poder "-explico lapis

" jajajaja, como se esperaba de lapis, eso es cierto, estas son unas especiales que ajuka creo para mi insertándoles mi poder, por eso son de este color "-le explico goku el motivo de por que eran de ese color

Todo eso ocurrió un día en que goku se quejaba de que si la persona era fuerte o especial se necesitarían varias piezas por lo que le pidió a ajuka el que crease unas piezas que solo se necesitasen una persona por pieza

Eso fue un trabajo duro, pero después de pensarlo un poco ajuka le dijo a goku que si la imbuía con su poder eso seria posible, y después de muchos intentos fallidos finalmente se crearon estas piezas negras las cuales tenían una gran cantidad del poder de goku en ellas por eso se volvieron de ese color

Luego de eso lapis les dio una explicación sobre cada rasgo de cada una de las piezas

Mio decidió ser un alfil

Basara decidió ser un caballo

Maria decidió ser una torre

Yuki decidió ser un peón

Goku mientras creaba el circulo mágico bajo sus pies les introdujo a cada uno una de las piezas y no hubo problema alguno, todo lo contrario ya que todos al recibir la pieza se sintieron mas poderosos que antes

Y así los primeros miembros del clan de goku nacieron

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO- **

**CAPITULO 9 - PRIMEROS MIEMBROS -**


	12. Chapter 12 la chica de otra dimension

Goku junto a sus nuevos miembros del clan fueron al makai para que entrenases y se hicieran mas fuertes

Estos pensaron que seria una visita turística o algo así, pero cuando goku les dijo que se quedarían para entrenar y hacerse mas fuertes estos comenzaron a quejarse, pero de nada les sirvió

Basara , yuki y maria fueron a entrenar con el rey dragon tannin mientras que mio fue enviada a entrenar con la familia phoenix los cuales aceptaron ya que era una petición de goku

Goku el cual ahora tenia una cosa menos en que pensar decidió moverse a su próximo destino

" bien lapis,vamos a por el siguiente candidato "-dijo goku emocionado

Lapis la cual no sabia nada hasta ahora, pregunto

" ¿ quien podría ser ese candidato ? "-pregunto esta curiosa

" aun no lo se, pero pude sentir un gran poder en una ciudad cercana a la que vivían basara y los demas "-respondió goku

Sin decir mas, goku junto a lapis se pusieron en camino a la ciudad donde este sintió ese poder

**CIUDAD TENGU **

Goku y lapis se encontraban en los cielos de ciudad tengu, buscando la energía que goku habia sentido pero por algún extraño motivo no encontraban nada

" goku sama ¿ seguro que siente ese poder por este lugar ? "-preguntaba lapis dudosa

" por extraño que te parezca así es "-decía goku el cual no sabia bien por que sentía ese ki tan cerca y aun así no se podia ver a nadie

Lo que goku y lapis no sabían era que sobre sus cabezas se encontraba una gran nave camuflada llamada ratatosk y en su interior se encontraba capitaneándola la energía que goku sentía, itsuka kotori

Mientras goku y lapis daban vueltas por el cielo, la alarma de la ciudad comenzó a sonar

" ¿ que fue eso ? "-pregunto goku confuso

" parece que es una especie de alarma "-respondió lapis

Goku y lapis miraron a la ciudad y vieron como las personas corrían hacia unos refugios para esconderse de algo

Goku y lapis aterrizaron en mitad de la calle, esta estaba vacía en estos momentos pero cuando estos caminaban confusos por los acontecimientos recientes, algo ocurrió sobre sus cabezas

Una pequeña esfera de color oscuro aprecio en el cielo, goku al verla sintió que eso no era normal por lo que rápidamente alerto a lapis

" ! Lapis rápido, levanta la barrera mas poderosa que puedas a tu alrededor ! "-le grito goku alarmado a lapis

Esta no entendía muy bien, pero aun así hizo lo que el le ordeno y segundos después de que ella se rodeara de la barrera, la pequeña esfera en el cielo se expandió

Todo a su alrededor fue borrado, lapis salio despedida por la fuera, mientras goku creo una barrera de ki y pudo aguantar en el lugar

La expansión de la esfera duro pocos segundos y rápidamente comenzó a contraerse en un solo punto, en el cual apareció una chica con un extraño objeto a su lado

(para ahorrarme párrafo de descripción pondré esta imagen )

Goku se quedo mirando a la chica, el poder que desprendía era bastante impresionante, pero su mirada parecía triste por algún motivo

Cuando goku dio un paso, la chica le noto y sin decir nada dio un golpe al objeto a su lado y grito

-! SANDALPHON !-

Y de ese extraño objeto una gran espada a dos manos apareció y la chica con un movimiento de la espada creo un ataque en media luna de energía el cual se dirigió a goku, este puso sus brazos en forma de equis y recibió el primer ataque

Eso le sorprendio ya que el ataque le habia dejado los brazos enrojecidos, pero la chica continuo lanzandole ataques

Este mientras esquivaba le preguntaba a la chica

" oye ¿ por que me atacas ? "-le preguntaba goku mientras evitaba todos los ataques

Ella se detuvo por unos instantes, y con una mirada triste dijo

" tu también me atacaras por lo que primero te ataco yo "-dijo la chica

Goku al verla hablar con una mirada tan triste, se puso molesto

" yo no te quiero atacar "-dijo este con voz seria

Ella puso mala cara y volvió a prepararse para atacar mientras decía

" mentiroso, seguro eres igual a esa chicas *meca meca* "-dijo la chica con voz triste

Eso hizo que goku pusiera un rostro lleno de confusión

" ¿ chicas meca meca ? "-dijo este con una ceja arqueada

Justo cuando la chica estaba por responderle, en el cielo aparecieron un grupo de mujeres las cuales vestían unos extraños trajes y comenzaron a atacar a la chica sin previo aviso

Los ataques de esas extrañas chicas voladoras, no surtían efecto en la chica, ya que esta tenia rodeándole una barrera la cual anulaba todos los ataques de las armas

Goku al verlas atacar sin previo aviso pensó "_así que ellas son las meca meca de las que hablaba " _

Goku el cual pensaba que esto no era justo, les grito a las chicas voladoras

" ! Hey ustedes, dejen de atacar de esa forma tan cobarde ! "-les grito goku molesto

Las chicas voladoras se sorprendieron al ver a un chico que no habia huido a un refugio y detuvieron sus ataques.

Una de ellas la cual tenia el cabello que le llegaba a la altura del cuello de color blanco , fue la que le hablo

" oye chico, es peligroso estar ahí, sera mejor que corras al refugio mas cercano "-dijo la chica de cabello blanco

Pero mientras estos hablaban la chica de cabello purpura inicio un ataque contra todos el cual hizo que un gran tornado se creara y luego de que este desapareciera la chica de cabello purpura ya no estaba

Goku aprovecho ese momento para desaparecer también del lugar, dejando a las chicas voladoras confusas pero luego de un rato de intentar encontrar a goku y ver que no lo lograron decidieron marcharse

Por otro lado lapis, se encontraba en el interior de una nave voladora escuchando sobre la chica de cabello purpura de boca de una chica de cabellos rojos con coletas

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO- **

**CAPITULO 10- LA CHICA DE OTRA DIMENSIÓN-**


	13. Chapter 13 tohka

**HADES : no usare a ikaros ya que no encaja con mi idea, pero la verdad es que me gusta sora no otoshimono, tomoki es dios ! xD**

**OMEGAZERO : ya lo dije una vez, los capitulos seran lo largos que yo vea, unos seran mas y otros menos , si el que sean cortos no te parecen interesantes pues lo siento.**

* * *

Lapis la cual por casualidad habia sido recogida por la gente de la nave fraxinus, ahora se encontraba sentada escuchando sobre la extraña chica de cabello purpura

" así que no sabes quien es esa chica "-dijo lapis la cual tenia muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta convincente

" solo sabemos que cuando una de esas "chicas " aparece se crea ese fenómeno que viste al cual nosotros llamamos fenómeno de colapso y la chica que apareció esta vez nosotros la llamamos con nombre en clave *princess * "- la que le explicaba todo esto a lapis era la capitana itsuka kotori

Al parecer esta niña era la que desprendía el poder que goku sintió la primera vez, pero ahora con la chica llamada princess todo se habia complicado

Lapis miro a los ojos a kotori y le dijo de forma directa y sin rodeos

" tu también tienes esos poderes ¿ cierto ? "-dijo lapis con mirada seria

Eso sorprendio a kotori la cual abrió la boca al no esperarse eso y el dulce en su boca cayo al suelo

" no-no se de que estas hablando..."-dijo kotori apartando su mirada

Pero cuando lapis estaba por decirle algo, un tipo entro alarmado

" ! Capitana tenemos un problema ! "-dijo el tipo muy alarmado por algún motivo

" ¿ que es lo que ocurre para que estés tan nervioso ? "-pregunto kotori

" hay...! Hay un joven volando y esta buscando a esa chica ! "-dijo el tipo señalando a lapis

Lapis al escuchar eso, sin quererlo se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y aviso a kotori

" oye, si no le dejas entrar a esta nave lo lamentaras "-dijo lapis con una sonrisa en su rostro

Pero antes de que kotori pudiera responder, toda la nave fraxinus tembló de una forma muy violenta y las alarmas comenzaron a saltar como locas

Kotori se acerco a uno de los monitores y cuando miro por el vio a goku el cual estaba flotando frente a la nave fraxinus y se preparaba para golpear el casco de la nave

Eso alarmo a kotori la cual miro a lapis y esta le dijo

" mejor sera que le dejes entrar antes de que destroce la nave "-le dijo lapis

Kotori la cual estaba sudando frío, no le quedo mas opción que usar los altavoces para guiar a goku al interior de la nave o terminaría haciéndola pedazos

Goku ahora en el interior de la nave fraxinus, estaba sorprendido y miraba a su alrededor impresionado mientras lo guiaban hasta la sala donde se encontraba lapis

Cuando este la vio, se sintió aliviado de que se encontrara bien y con una sonrisa en su rostro hablo

" estoy contento de que este bien lapis "-dijo este con su típica sonrisa

" ! Si goku gama ! "-respondió muy contenta lapis la cual se sentía llena de felicidad por la preocupación que goku sentía por ella

Goku luego miro a kotori y dijo

" así que el poder que sentí en aquel momento era el tuyo "-dijo goku con un rostro complicado

Kotori se quedo sorprendida de que este chico pudiera sentir su poder oculto, por lo que ella dudo por un momento pero luego asintió

" bueno, la verdad es que ahora estoy mas interesado en la chica de antes, quiero hacer que se una a mi clan sea como sea "-dijo goku con una mirada que transmitía que estaba muy emocionado

Kotori la cual no entendía de que estaba hablando, se intereso por sus palabras y le pidió que le explicara sobre eso del clan y de donde eran ellos

Goku como no tenia nada mejor que hacer ahora, acepto pero con la condición que les dejaran quedarse en la nave hasta que la chica de cabellos morados apareciera de nuevo

**DÍA SIGUIENTE **

goku y lapis estaban escuchando la forma en que los de la nave fraxinus pensaban que seria la manera mas fácil para acercarse a la chica apodada como princess

Goku y lapis después de escuchar sobre lo de la cita y las respuestas basados en un simulador de citas, tenían en sus rostros una cara de no creerse que hablaran en serio

(serian algo así xD )

" ustedes...se aburren mucho ¿verdad ? "-dijo goku

Lapis se contenía la risa, mientras los tripulantes de la nave no pudieron decir nada, ya que se pasaban el día sin hacer nada, y de alguna forma tenían que pasar el rato ¿ no ? Y desarrollaron el juego para entretenerse...

En ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar, y todos se pusieron serios

" eso es como el día de ayer "-dijo goku

" eso significa que pronto aparecerá un espíritu "-dijo kotori la cual estaba en su silla de capitán

Y tal como dijo ella, ocurrió nuevamente lo mismo de ayer, pero esta vez fue mucho menor y se ocasiono en la escuela

Goku estaba preparado para ir, y esta vez no dejaría que la chica escapase sin antes acceder a formar parte de su clan

" goku sama, tenga cuidado "-dijo lapis

" jejeje, no prometo nada "-respondió este muy entusiasmado

Y desapareció de la nave, dejando a todos con las bocas abiertas, cosa que le pareció gracioso a lapis

Goku apareció frente a la chica en nombre clave princess, sorprendiendo a esta, pero cuando se fijo bien se dio cuenta de que era el chico de ayer de nuevo

" ¿ tu otra vez ? "-dijo la chica con rostro molesto

" ayer no pude hablar contigo, así que esta vez no te escaparas sin escuchar lo que tengo que decir "-dijo goku con una sonrisa confiada

La chica dio un pisotón en el suelo, y como la vez anterior apareció ese extraño objeto que parecía un trono y de ahí salio la espada

(este es el trono ?

-**! SANDALPHON ! - **

Grito la chica mientras sacaba la espada del extraño trono y apunto a goku con ella

" no se que es lo que tramas, pero no me engañaras, todos los humanos que he conocido siempre me atacan sin escuchar lo que tengo que decir "-dijo la chica con ojos llenos de tristeza

Goku se dio cuenta que no importaba lo que el le dijera ahora, ella no creería nada, por lo que este se puso en posición de pelea sin decir una sola palabra

La chica al ver eso, sin mas ataco, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior goku ya conocía su patrón de ataque el cual era bastante simple, por lo que sin mucho problema esquivo el ataque

Ella atacaba una y otra vez sin parar, pero goku lo evitaba todo con movimientos mínimos lo cual irritaba mucho a la chica, pero mientras ellos estaban en mitad de su enfrentamiento las chicas de la vez anterior de los trajes voladores llegaron al lugar

La pelea entre goku y ella se detuvo y este miro con molestia a esas chicas

" ! Tu las llamaste ! !Sabia que no podia confiar en humanos ! "-le grito la chica

" !¿ eh ?! A mi no me culpes ni se quien son "-le respondió goku

La chica le miro fijamente durante unos instantes pero se dio cuenta de que no habia mentira en los ojos de goku

" humph ! No pienso disculparme por eso ! Tonto ,tonto ! "-dijo esta sacando la lengua mientras se ponía toda tsundere

Eso dejo a goku sorprendio ya que no esperaba un cambio tan repentino en la personalidad de esta chica, por lo que se sentó y le pregunto a ella

" ahora que pareces estar de mejor humor ¿ por que no hablamos un poco ? "-le dijo goku

La chica miro al cielo y al ver a las chicas voladoras dijo

" pero ¿ que pasa con ellas ? "-pregunto

" goku solo dijo " ignóralas " y la chica asintió y creo una barrera por si acaso la cual no dejaba entrar ni el sonido del exterior

Los dos hablaron de muchas cosas, tales como de donde ella provenía, cosa que ni ella pudo responder ya que no lo sabia, solo sabia que aparecía repentinamente en este mundo y cuando desaparecía no recordaba a donde iba

Ella pregunto a goku quien era el, y este le contó todo sobre el, cada aventura vivida por goku emocionaba a la chica a la cual le brillaban los ojos

Cuando goku le pregunto por su nombre, ella con ojos tristes le dijo que no tenia uno, por lo que si el quería podría darle uno

Eso fue algo duro para goku al cual pensar no se le daba muy bien, por lo que cuando le dijo el primer nombre que le vino a la mente a la chica pareció molestarle ya que pensaba que se estaba burlando de ella

Goku pensó muy pero que muy duro, hasta que por casualidad, vio en el suelo un pedazo de papel con los caracteres "toh " y " ka "

" ¿ Que te parece *tohka * ? "-dijo este el cual ya no sabia que pensar

Al parecer a la chica le agrado ese nombre, por lo que lo acepto y desde este punto la chica a la cual se le conocía con el nombre en clave " princess " a partir de ese momento se le conocería como tohka

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO- **

**CAPITULO 11-TOHKA -**


	14. Chapter 14 calma antes de la tormenta

Después de haber dado un nombre a la chica y, goku y la ahora llamada "tohka " con su tele-transportación desaparecieron del lugar dejando a las chicas voladoras confusas

Este y tohka aparecieron en el interior de la nave fraxinus dando un susto a todos lo que estaban viendo lo que ocurría desde el gran monitor, eso causo que lapis se riera por las reacciones de todos

Tohka estaba sorprendida de ver a tantos humanos que la miraban por lo que esta se escondía tras goku y miraba todo desde su espalda

Kotori se acerco a goku y con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro le dijo

-ya ni me sorprende el que conquistaras a princess y la trajeras contigo-

Goku se quedo mirando con rostro neutral a kotori durante unos segundos, y después de que pareciera recordar algo respondió

-solo nos volvimos amigos, y ahora su nombre es tohka, recuerdalo...machiko -

Eso dejo a kotori en blanco por unos segundos, ya que esta vez ni siquiera se molesto en decir algo que sonara similar

-! YA NO TE MOLESTAS NI EN PENSAR ALGO QUE SE PAREZCA ! !QUIEN ES ESA MACHIKO !-

Grito kotori tan molesta que hasta el dulce se le cayo de la boca, mientras goku respondía -que mas da como te llames, no seas pesada machiko- y los dos montaron una escena cómica que hizo reír a todos

Tohka al ver esas reacciones salio de su escondite tras la espalda de goku y miraba curiosa a todos estos humanos los cuales no parecían temerle, mas bien la estaban ignorando y eso hizo que tuviera sentimientos confusos

Luego de eso, goku junto a lapis y tohka se prepararon para regresar al makai ya que su misión en este lugar habia terminado

-fue por poco tiempo pero fue divertido- dijo kotori extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa

-si algún día te encuentras con algún peligro con el cual no puedas lidiar tu sola, solo debes aumentar tu poder y vendré rápido para ayudar- le dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano de kotori

-lo tendré en cuenta, gracias- respondió esta feliz

Y mientras los tres se despedían agitando sus manos, desaparecieron con la habilidad de goku, dejando a una kotori la cual en un futuro próximo recordaría lo dicho por goku y terminaría llamándole, pero esa historia es para otro momento.

**-MAKAI, CERCA DEL CASTILLO DEL MAOU- **

Goku junto con lapis y tohka, caminaban hacia el castillo del maou sirzechs , tohka miraba hacia todos lados llena de curiosidad ya que este lugar no era para nada similar al mundo humano

-tranquilízate tohka, tendrás tiempo luego para investigar todo lo que quieras-

-¿ en verdad puedo hacerlo ? ¿nadie me atacara ? -

-tohka-san nadie del makai te atacara eso te lo puedo asegurar-

-¿en verdad lapis ? Espero que no me mientas o me enfadare y me comeré tu postre cuando no mires-

Mientras estos conversaban tranquilamente, ya habian casi llegado al palacio y en la puerta les esperaba la reina, esposa y maid de sirzechs grayfia lucifuge

-sirzechs-sama les esta esperando, por favor síganme por favor-

Grayfia les insto a que la siguieran con una pequeña reverencia, mientras ella caminaba unos pasos por delante de ellos

-grayfia san, ¿ hay comida preparada ? Me muero de hambre-

Decía goku mientras se tocaba el estomago con una mueca en la cara

-goku sama no molestes a grayfia oneesama con tus tonterías, si tienes hambre yo te preparare algo-

Lapis con tono molesto le decía a goku el cual solo dijo " lo que sea...mientras me preparen de comer me vale cualquiera "

-perdón por su actitud grayfia oneesama -

Lapis se inclinaba en modo de disculpa por la forma en que goku le hablaba a grayfia sin ningún honorifico

-no pasa nada lapis san, que goku sama sea de esa manera con todos es algo refrescante-

Respondía grayfia con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo raro en ella, ya que no solía sonreír muy a menudo frente a otros

Por otro lado tohka estaba muy callada, y eso se debía a que en parte estaba un poco avergonzada y en parte por que miraba hacia todos los lados con ojos emocionados ya que todo esto era nuevo para ella y estaba como un niño en su primer día en un parque de atracciones

Goku el cual vio eso sonreía contento al verla tan emocionada y mostrando emociones ya que la primera vez que se encontraron no mostraba ninguna emoción ademas de tristeza

Estos llegaron donde sirzechs les estaba esperando el cual ya tenia la mesa lista para que todos pudieran darse un festín, cosa que alegro a goku

Allí también se encontraban junto a sirzechs, los dos maou ajuka y serafall, los cuales saludaron a goku y todos se sentaron a comer y charlar

-oye que tal les va a basara y los otros-

Preguntaba goku con interés de saber como les iban las cosas a sus siervos

-parece que les va bastante bien, al principio les costo adaptarse a los entrenamientos, pero la cosa esta dando sus frutos -

Goku al escuchar eso puso una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta cambio a una con un toque de que se le habia ocurrido algo interesante

-creo que mañana les pediré que enfrenten a tohka -

Dijo este con un tono de diversión en su voz

Tohka al escuchar su nombre miro a goku con la boca llena de comida y inclino la cabeza ya que no entendía nada

Pero lapis le dijo a goku

\- ¿ crees que es buena idea ? Si ahora tohka les humilla eso afectara a su motivación cuando regresen a sus entrenamientos-

-lapis, la mejor manera de saber si tu entrenamiento esta dando frutos o no es probando en un combate real. Ademas si al perder se desaniman de la manera que dices eso solo quiere decir que me equivoque al pensar que ellos serian buenos compañeros y siervos, solo eso-

Lapis sabia que las palabras dichas por goku tenían mucha verdad en ellas, pero a ella le dolería mucho el ver a sus nuevas amigas perder la motivación en si mismas al ser derrotadas por tohka.

Mañana se enfrentarían mio y los suyos contra tohka

¿ perderán su confianza o por el contrario ganaran a tohka ?

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO- **

**CAPITULO 12 - LA CALMA QUE PRECEDE A LA TORMENTA-**


	15. Chapter 15 la pelea de prueba inicia

Después de una agradable cena, goku se fue a dormir, tohka quería ir con el pero de mala gana y después de mas de una hora de explicación por parte de lapis, esta decidió dormir con lapis

Goku se despertó muy temprano como era ya costumbre en el para salir y entrenar, pero algo raro le ocurría esta mañana

Este notaba una molestia en su trasero lo cual no era muy común, por lo que se toco para ver que era, pero fue una sorpresa al notar algo que supuesta mente no estaba el día anterior en ese lugar

Cuando este se bajo un poco la parte trasera del pantalón, la cosa misteriosa salio al descubierto...le creo una cola

Eso sorprendio mucho a goku ya que desde que kami-sama se la quito ya no habia crecido nunca mas, pero estaba claro que la cola en su trasero era muy real

Este pensó un poco, y después de que llegase a una conclusión simplemente se encogió de hombros y le hizo un agujero al pantalón para la cola

-debo pedirle a lapis que arregle mis pantalones mas tarde para poder sacar la cola -

Se dijo a si mismo de forma despreocupada y sin mas salio volando por la ventana y se fue a las montañas para no molestar a nadie con su entrenamiento

Ya era la hora del desayuno, y goku regreso para tomarlo junto con todo el mundo, pero cuando le vieron todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que ahora tenia una cola

Todos estaban curiosos por este hecho pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar. Pero tohka la cual no tenia sentido común pregunto con un tono lleno de curiosidad, cosa que todos agradecieron el que fuera tan despreocupada

\- oye goku ¿ por que tienes una cola ahora ?-

\- oh, yo siempre tuve una desde un principio-

Eso fue un shock para todos ¿ siempre tuvo una cola ? Pero si hasta hace un día no tenia...¿ que pudo haber pasado ? Todos se morían de curiosidad por saber la historia tras eso

-goku, si siempre tuviste una cola ¿ que paso para que la perdieras ? -

La que pregunto fue serafall la cual ya no aguantaba mas la curiosidad

-bueno...al parecer los de mi raza se transforman en algo llamado ozaru las noches de luna llena, por lo que kami-sama para prevenir eso me la corto de forma que no creciera mas-

-eso del ozaru...¿es como un hombre lobo ? Por lo de la luna llena y tal-

Preguntaba ajuka curioso

\- jajajaja, no es algo tan bonito y pequeño, nuestro poder se multiplica por diez, nos volvemos gigantes y salvajes y destruimos todo a nuestro paso-

Todos se estremecieron al escuchar eso y no querían averiguar que tan peligroso debía ser esa transformación por lo que todos le dijeron " no salgas de noche "

Pero la pregunta del millón fue la de sirzechs

-pero ¿ por que te creció ahora de nuevo ? -

-al parecer mi cuerpo forzó el crecimiento de la cola para compensar el que gran parte de mi poder fue sellado por wiss, o esa es mi teoría -

-eso tiene sentido ya que tu cuerpo no es como el de un humano normal, por lo que podría ser una reacción para auto protegerse-

Dijo ajuka el cual habia analizado la situación muy seriamente

Goku y todos fueron al patio donde ya estaban esperando basara y su grupo

Cuando goku les vio la cara, parecía que el entrenamiento de todos estaba dando sus frutos, no solo sus poderes habian aumentado, sino que tenían ojos mas vivos y transmitían mucha mas seguridad en ellos mismos que la ultima vez

Allí también se encontraban tannin y lady phoenix junto a ravel la cual saludaba a goku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Basara y los demas se acercaron a goku para saludarle, cuando las tres chicas vieron que junto a goku se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabellos morados la cual no se despegaba de su brazo, sintieron celos de ella

\- veo que sois mas fuertes ahora -

Les dijo goku mirándoles uno por uno

\- ese entrenamiento fue infernal -

Dijo basara mientras se estremecía al recordar los entrenamientos de tannin y tanto yuki como maria se pusieron pálidas

-goku...¿ quien es esa chica que esta pegada a tu brazo ?-

Esa fue mio, la cual habia entrenado duro pero no de la forma en que basara y los otros lo hicieron, por lo que estaba mas relajada y pregunto sin tapujos sobre tohka

-esta es tohka, es mi nueva sirviente y la persona con la que os enfrentareis hoy -

Eso sorprendio a mio y su grupo los cuales miraron a tohka con sorpresa y esta les miraba con un rostro de no entender nada

-mejor sera que no la subestiméis por ser mas, tohka es muy poderosa -

Goku les dio un aviso ya que por sus rostros parecía que la estaban subestimando

Luego todos se prepararon para la pelea de prueba

Tohka no quería hacerlo pero goku le dijo que no pasaba nada, que esto era algo para probar a basara y los demas

Tohka la cual confiaba en las palabras de goku, solo asintió y después de vestir su vestido astral se preparo para enfrentarlos con todo su poder por lo que con un pisotón convoco el trono y de el saco a sandalphon para enfrentarles

Estos se sorprendieron ante eso pero aun así se pusieron en guardia para atacar con todo lo que tenían

Y la batalla dio comienzo

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO- **

**CAPITULO 13-LA PELEA DE PRUEBA INICIA-**


	16. Chapter 16 fin de la temporada 1

**esto lo tenia escrito desde hace varias semanas pero por ciertos problemas de salud no pude publicarlo, pero ahora que estoy bien aqui esta el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten...**

* * *

**-RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS- **

**HADES: gracias por comentar siempre amigo, espero verte de nuevo otra vez. **

**OmegaZero : gracias, por comentar siempre y me alegra que creas que es entretenida, espero te agrade este tambien**

* * *

Basara fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque, pero su ataque fue esquivado de manera fácil por tohka.

Mio, concentro magia en sus manos, mientras maria y yuki mantenían a tohka ocupada para que mio pudiera reunir suficiente poder.

Tohka detenía cada ataque de maria y yuki con una sola mano mientras tenia un rostro tranquilo y sin preocupación, cosa que molestaba a estas dos

El ataque de las dos duro lo suficiente para que mio pudiera cargar el suficiente poder mágico por lo que cuando esta estuvo lista les grito

-! AHORA APÁRTENSE ! -

Con el grito de mio, las dos se apartaron cada una hacia un lado y con eso mio descargo todo el poder mágico que habia reunido contra tohka

Una gran serpiente de color negro con contornos rojos se abalanzo contra la inmóvil tohka la cual aun tenia el mismo rostro tranquilo

Y con una gran explosión, el ataque impacto de lleno en tohka creando una gran nube de humo

Eso puso felices a las tres chicas las cuales sonreían pensando que habian derrotado a tohka y serian alabadas por goku, pero basara aun tenia un rostro serio al ver que goku no dejaba de sonreír

Eso hizo que basara aun pensase que esto aun no habia terminado por lo que les aviso a las chicas

-! ustedes no celebren aun ! ! esto aun no termina ! -

Ellas miraron a basara con caras de ¿este chico esta loco o que ? pero cuando miraron al lugar humeante pudieron divisar una especie de esfera

Y cuando el humo se disipo del todo se pudo ver que esa esfera en realidad era una barrera circular que cubría a tohka de todo daño

Maria con rostro molesto dijo

\- esa chica es básicamente intocable con eso, es como hacer trampa -

Tanto mio y yuki asintieron a lo dicho por maria, pero goku les dijo

\- si realmente piensas así, mejor déjenlo -

Cuando vieron el rostro de goku el cual estaba lleno de decepción, ellas temblaron al pensar que este las desecharía por pensar así, pero basara dijo algo que las hizo recuperar un poco el animo

\- yo aun no me rindo. Es cierto que la cosa esta difícil pero no imposible, aun nos queda un AS bajo la manga -

Las tres chicas estaban confusas ya que no entendían de que AS hablaba

\- ¿ de que cosa estas hablando basara ? -

La pregunta de yuki hizo que este sonriera y sin decir nada solo alzo su espada, y yuki lo entendió de forma inmediata

\- el tiene razón chicas, aun queda una ultima esperanza de ganar -

Estas no entendían nada, pero al ver a yuki y basara tan confiados decidieron confiar también

Goku al ver que gracias a las palabras de basara las tres chicas recuperaron el espíritu de pelea puso una sonrisa en su rostro

\- goku-sama pareces contento -

Preguntaba lapis al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de goku

\- basara sera un buen líder en un futuro -

Lapis inclino la cabeza ante la respuesta de goku, ya que a ella no le importaba mucho lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así ella se sintió un poco feliz al ver a su maestro sonreír

Basara corrió con su espada en mano y cargo directamente contra la barrera que tohka habia creado pero a unos pocos metros de chocas contra la barrera basara salto y con su espada Brynhildr sobre su cabeza grito

-**! BANISHING SHIFT !-**

Y creando una brecha sobre la barrera de tohka, esta fue engullida por la brecha dejando a tohka sorprendida y desprotegida

Maria y yuki no desaprovecharon esta oportunidad y sin perder un segundo maria golpeo repetidas veces a tohka con el resultado de que tohka fue mandada a volar

Pero yuki se encontraba en el aire esperando y después de darle varios cortes con su espada SAKUYA luego esta se retiro para dejar el golpe final a mio la cual desencadeno dos dragones de oscuridad con su magia los cuales impactaron en tohka creando una explosión mucho mayor que la anterior

Estos estaban agotados por el gran esfuerzo y gasto de poder en este ataque, pero también estaban confiados en que ahora si habian derrotado a tohka

Pero que ingenuos...

Tohka la cual se levanto del suelo, no tenia ni un solo rasguño, solo tenia su vestido astral un poco sucio y se limpio esa suciedad usando magia

Basara y las chicas estaban sorprendidos, no por que tohka se pusiera en pie, ya que esa era una posibilidad , lo que realmente les sorprendio fue el que esta no tenia daño aparente en ella

Ni sus ropas estaban dañadas ¿ que diablos era esta chica ?

Eso era los que estos pensaban, pero pronto se pusieron alerta, ya que esta dio varios pisotones en el suelo y segundos después un trono dorado apareció y en el se podia ver una espada clavada en el

Tohka agarro la empuñadura de la espada y grito su nombre

\- ! SANDALPHON ! -

Y la espada fue extraída del trono dorado pero la cosa no terminaba ahí ya que ella levanto la espada al cielo y volvió a gritar un nombre

\- !HALVANHELEV ! -

Y el trono dorado comenzó a formar una hoja enorme y dorada de la espada sandalphon

Los cuatro estaban con los ojos abiertos por el espectáculo pero tohka los saco de su sorpresa cuando se elevo al cielo y con un movimiento de su espada, les lanzo una media luna de energía de color morado

Estos saltaron por instinto, pero eso era lo que tohka buscaba y con un gran impulso salio disparada a por basara que era al cual ella vio como al mas peligroso de los cuatro

Basara no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por la gran velocidad de tohka y esta con la gran espada halvanhelev golpeo a basara el cual al recibir el golpe escupió una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca y fue estrellado en el suelo como un proyectil quedando fuera de combate al instante

Las siguientes fueron yuki y mio a las cuales tohka les lanzo una lluvia de ataques de energía a los cuales no pudieron defenderse, quedando con los ojos en espiral fuera de juego

Y la ultima fue maria a la cual tohka enfrento con sus puños, dejando la gran espada a un lado

Maria pensó que esto era una ultima oportunidad ya que confiaba en su poder físico, pero fue detenida por tohka y ni un solo golpe suyo pudo ni tocarla

Cuando tohka paso al ataque maria no pudo con la gran velocidad de tohka y fue derrotada al instante por una ráfaga de golpes poderosos

Y así la batalla de prueba finalizo

\- ¿ que te parecieron tohka ? -

Pregunto goku el cual se acerco a la chica

\- para ser humanos no son nada malos -

Dijo esta de forma sincera, la verdad es que ellos sorprendieron a tohka varias veces y eso le gusto a ella ya que se pudo divertir al luchar con ellos

\- a partir de ahora serán compañeros tuyos, espero que te puedas llevar bien con ellos -

Le dijo goku a tohka la cual asintió con una sonrisa a goku, ya que por primera vez ella podría hablar con gente sin que la atacasen o la juzgaran

\- goku sama, y ahora que es lo siguiente -

Pregunto lapis intrigada por el siguiente paso que goku daría a partir de ahora

\- aun necesito varias personas mas para el clan -

Dijo este mirando al cielo rojo del makai con una sonrisa en su rostro

Por otro lado en la ciudad de kuoh, concretamente en la academia donde el clan de rias gremory asistía, esta ya habia reunido a su clan y estaban entrenando con un solo propósito

\- maldito enmascarado, ahora con mi clan al completo juro que la próxima vez te derrotaremos-

Decía rias gremory con brazos cruzados y ojos llenos de seriedad mientras frente a ella todo su clan entrenaba para poder derrotar a goku

* * *

**\- EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO-**

**CAPITULO 14- LA PELEA DE PRUEBA FINALIZA - **

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA**


	17. Chapter 17 segunda temporada

**-SEGUNDA TEMPORADA-**

* * *

En la academia kuoh, mas concreta-mente en el club de lo oculto, se encontraba rias gremory sentada en su escritorio intentando pensar en un plan para poder derrotar al enmascarado que la humillo hace un tiempo.

Su reina himejima akeno, miraba todo esto preocupada ya que desde aquel momento rias no habia podido de dejar de pensar en aquel extraño tipo enmascarado y se habia obsesionado de una manera anormal

-rias, issei y los otros ya llevan entrenando muchas horas ¿ no crees que ya va siendo hora de dejarles descansar por hoy ? -

Rias miro a akeno y se quito las gafas y se froto los ojos ya que ya llevaba mucho tiempo concentrada en crear el plan y tenia los ojos cansados al igual que ella misma se encontraba en un estado de agotamiento mental

-akeno, ahora que irina piensa ayudar y xenovia se unió a mi clan, lo único que queda es fortalecernos hasta el limite para que no ocurra lo mismo de la ultima vez-

Le dijo rias a su reina, mientras esta se levantaba de su asiento y se acerco a la ventana para mirar y darse cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo en el exterior

-ese tipo...se atrevió a jugar con nosotros y peor aun, humillo a mi lindo issei de tal manera que hizo que el pobre ya no pensara en otra cosa que no fuera el derrotarle...! ya ni siquiera me mira con deseo ! -

Grito rias con ojos llenos de furia y instinto asesino, cosa que sorprendio a akeno la cual no sabia de este lado de rias

\- rias... -

\- juro que tendré mi venganza para así poder regresar las cosas a como eran antes de que el apareciera -

Akeno miro con lastima a rias y con un suspiro se dio la vuelta y se salio del salón dejando a rias con un rostro lleno de rabia mordiéndose la uña

Una vez fuera, akeno se apoyo en la pared y volvió a suspirar mirando al techo y pensó

-_ aquel tipo enmascarado, aun después de derrotarnos a todos no mato a nadie, todo fue como si alguien lo hubiera planeado o algo similar...nunca sentí maldad en el, lo único que sentí fue una bondad inmensa - _

Akeno no se habia dado cuenta, pero ella también estaba pensando mas de la cuenta en el enmascarado, ella quería encontrarlo de nuevo para confirmar su teoría pero... ¿ que ocurrirá en el momento que ella pueda confirmarlo ?

Ni ella misma sabe que su destino y el del clan gremory muy pronto cambiarían por completo.

**-MAKAI-CASTILLO DEL MAOU- **

Goku en estos momentos se encontraba pensando, mientras sus sirvientes se encontraban en la escuela de aprendizaje

_\- mmm...siento vértigo en la cola...- _

Pensó goku pero al mirar hacia atrás vio que allí se encontraba como siempre esperándole con una sonrisa su sirvienta lapis

Este se quedo mirándola muy fijamente con rostro serio, hasta el punto que ella no pudo aguantar mas la mirada y se sonrojo

-que-que ocurre goku sama ¿ por que me mira de forma tan intensa ? -

Lapis ya no podia aguantar mas esa mirada y le pregunto, pero este aun le seguía mirando de la misma forma sin decir nada, lo que hizo que ella se pusiera aun mas incomoda

\- oye...-

Dijo goku de forma repentina

\- ¿s-si ?-

Respondió lapis nerviosa y avergonzada

\- creo que ya es hora de ir a por la siguiente persona para aumentar el clan -

Eso sorprendio a lapis, pero en el fondo estaba un poco decepcionada ya que las miradas no eran por algo romántico

\- ¿ ya sabe donde ir ? -

-si, nuestro próximo objetivo se encuentra en un lugar llamado academia yokai la cual esta escondida por una barrera-

\- siente alguna energía de valor en ese lugar- pregunto lapis

Goku con una pequeña sonrisa le respondió

\- siento varias, pero deberemos ver primero si merecen la pena o no, por lo que nos inscribiremos y observaremos-

\- ¿ otra vez nos haremos pasar por estudiantes ? -

\- si, esa es la idea -

\- goku sama aun siendo un hombre adulto, le gusta hacerse pasar por un jovencito-

-para algo me a de servir el haber rejuvenecido ¿ no crees ? -

Lapis suspiro, pero no dijo nada ya que el se veía muy convencido por lo que mejor dejarlo así

\- esta vez iremos todos, tohka incluida-

Pronto todos partirán hacia la academia yokai ¿ que ocurrirá allí ? ¿ conseguirá que alguien se una a su clan ?

Todo eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo !

**\- EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 15-LOS OBJETIVOS DE CADA UNO **


	18. Chapter 18 los chicos nuevos

Goku junto a los actuales miembros de su clan, se encontraban en estos m omentos en la academia yokai. Como no era posible el ponerlos a todos en la misma aula fueron separados en dos grupos, cada uno en una aula distinta.

El grupo de goku estaba formado por el mismo, mio y maria las cuales tenían un aura y un olor que no las delataba, ademas que maria estaba en su forma sucubo lo cual fue amonestada por la maestra y volvió a su forma humana ya que en la academia todos debían estar en forma humana por regla básica.

El otro grupo fue el de lapis, basara, yuki y tohka los cuales fueron al aula de al lado, lapis se quejo todo lo que pudo y mas ya que le era inconcebible el que la separasen de su maestro, pero todas sus quejas fueron para nada ya que goku le dijo que seria lo mejor.

Goku al tener la cola fue reprendido por la profesora, pero este le dijo que el no podia ocultarla, como mucho podia enrollarla en su cintura, eso llamo mucho la atención ya que lo normal era que usaran su youki* para ocultar sus apariencias o tomar forma humana.

Goku explico que el no usaba eso que ellos llaman youki ya que el fue criado en las montañas por su abuelo por lo que el usaba otro tipo de energía diferente. Eso causo mucha conmoción en el aula, ya que un yokai que no puede usar youki no era muy común.

Después de las presentaciones de los tres, estos tomaron asientos. Mio termino al lado de una chica de cabellos azules y ojos morados, la cual no vestía el uniforme de la academia por algún motivo.

Maria termino al lado de una chica con aspecto joven de cabellos y ojos castaños,Tiene la falda de la escuela, pero tiene una camiseta roja, una capa con un lazo amarillo. En el momento en que las dos se vieron por algún extraño motivo se forjo una amistad al instante

Goku termino al lado de un joven el cual le saludo de forma amable, y se presento con el nombre de aono tsukune, goku se dio cuenta al instante que tsukune era humano, pero no le dio importancia ya que el es así de despreocupado.

En el instante que las clases dieron comienzo, como si de una canción de cuna se tratase, goku quedo de forma automática dormido. Eso sorprendio a todo el mundo ya que su descaro y despreocupación se salina de lo normal.

La chica tras el trato de despertarle varias veces, pero sin profesora la cual estaba ya muy molesta le lanzo una tiza pero el activo su estado de migatte no sueño y esquivo su tiza la cual golpeo a la chica tras el la cual dio un pequeño grito *kyaa* para luego caer de espaldas y que sus pantys quedasen expuestas, causando risas y sangrados nasales en toda la clase

La chica en cuestión era una hermosa joven de cabellos largos y rosados llamada akashiya moka la cual portaba un rosario en su pecho.

Y así durante toda la primera mitad de las clases goku se la paso durmiendo hasta que la campana que daba la señal del receso para comer sonó y este despertó al instante sorprendiendo a todo el mundo y dejándoles con una gota de sudor en la cabeza cuando este dijo

\- ufff, que duras fueron las clases -

Mientras se frotaba los hombros como si hubiera hecho algo, causando que muchos cayeran de espalda de forma anime.

Este era el momento para que todos les hablaran pero goku se levanto antes que nadie pudiera decirle nada y fue hacia la puerta, dejando confusos a todos hasta que vieron que una chica de un hermoso cabello de color azul oscuro abrió la puerta

\- goku, te traje tu comida -

\- !oh lapis te esperaba con ansias, gracias !-

Todos al ver el intercambio entre esos dos comenzaron a sospechar cual era su relación, por lo que las preguntas fueron a maria y mio las cuales respondieron que ellos solo eran amigos y que no habia nada de extraño.

Después de que lapis regresara a su aula, goku regreso a su asiento pero ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de moka y se la quedo mirando con rostro serio muy fijamente.

Eso puso nerviosa a moka la cual no sabia que hacer, por lo que con mucho valor le hablo a goku

\- ¿ po-podrias dejar de mirarme de ese modo ?, es vergonzoso -

Goku se le quedo mirando unos segundos mas, hasta que le dijo algo que la sorprendio no solo a ella, sino también a tsukune el cual se puso nervioso

\- ¿ por que tienes dos energías distintas ? -

Tsukune pensó en mentir, pero por algún extraño motivo el cual no entendía, moka pensó que lo mejor era decirle la verdad, por lo que respondió

\- bueno...te lo diré, pero mejor vamos a otro lugar-

-¡¿ ?! -

-tranquilo tsukune san, no se como explicarlo pero siento que debo contarle todo -

Tsukune solo asintió y junto con moka se puso en pie, varias chicas al ver eso se pusieron en pie también y les siguieron, las chicas en cuestión eran la de cabellos azul claro de grandes pechos y la que parecía una niña de cabellos castaños.

Goku les siguió y mio y maria al ver eso fueron junto a ellos, pero cuando salían de clase se encontraron esperando en el pasillo a lapis junto con basara, yuki y tohka los cuales simplemente los siguieron en silencio hasta un lugar en el cual habia un cartel el cual ponía *club de periodismo*

**\- EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO-16 - LOS CHICOS NUEVOS- **

***el youki es la energía que desprenden los yokai **


	19. Chapter 19 alter moka

Cuando todos se dispusieron a entrar al club de periodismo, lo que vieron nada mas entrar fue algo bizarro.

En su interior se encontraba una chica durmiendo en la mesa, y a su espalda se encontraba un tipo con rostro pervertido y en una posición que indicaba que quería hacer algo a la chica, pero este estaba congelado.

\- ¿ que diablos paso aquí ? -

La que rompió el hielo y pregunto fue mio, a lo que moka con una risa nerviosa solo pudo decir

\- seguro que gin sempai intento algo de nuevo-

Eso dejo confusos a los del grupo de goku los cuales no sabían de que estaba hablando, pero el grupo de moka reía de forma nerviosa por algún motivo.

La chica que dormía en la mesa, al escuchar muchas voces despertó de su sueño, y al levantar su rostro se pudo apreciar que era muy hermosa. La chica tenia el cabello corto de color morado y sus ojos eran de color azul en su boca tiene una especie de dulce,ella usa un tipo diferente de uniforme que la mayor parte de sus compañeros de clase; ella usa una falda plisada de color marrón claro a cuadros, una camiseta blanca con mangas largas de color azul oscuro con una camiseta negra por debajo y un colgante de color amarillo. Ella lleva largas medias de rayas de color púrpura oscuro y ligeros con zapatos blancos y tiene una correa atada a la pierna izquierda.

Ella al ver a todos los saludo de manera informal y rápidamente se puso al lado de tsukune y lo abrazo cosa que molesto a kurumu la cual se puso a pelear con ella de forma cómica olvidando que el grupo de goku estaba allí.

Estos miraban todo eso con gotas de sudor en la cabeza menos goku el cual reía muy alegre ya que no entendió nada

\- por cierto ¿ quien es el tipo congelado ? -

La que pregunto fue yuki, pero cuando moka estaba por responder, el tipo ya se habia descongelado y estaba justo al lado de yuki y mio abrazando a las dos.

\- que tal hermosas señoritas, soy el presidente del club de periodismo y me llamo ginei morioka,pero podéis llamarme gin sempai. Un placer. -

El llamado gin sempai sorprendio a las dos las cuales intentaron golpearle, pero este ya estaba haciendo lo mismo a tohka, maria y lapis.

Pero con lapis la cosa le salio mal ya que esta con su mano le agarro la cara haciendo una garra y le presiono con fuerza

\- ! ayayayayay ! se-señorita eso duele !-

Se quejaba gin sempai arrodillado mientras lapis le continuaba apretando y le miraba con ojos fríos como si de basura de la calle se tratase

-muere basura, solo goku tiene permitido el tocarme-

Pero lapis soltó su agarre gracias a que goku se lo pidió, y esta con una sonrisa que sorprendio a los del club le obedeció al instante

Después de eso todos tomaron asiento y fue cuando moka le contó a goku sobre el rosario en su pecho y las circunstancias de ella

Eso dejo a goku pensativo

\- _no entiendo el motivo para hacer algo como eso, pero la realidad es que el otro ki en ella es bastante alto- _

goku se puso en pie y se acerco a moka y le pregunto

\- ¿ podría intentar quitarlo ?-

\- por mi esta bien, pero el único que pudo quitarlo hasta ahora fue tsukune-

Mientras moka estaba hablando goku agarro el rosario y lo quito de su pecho

\- ¡¿ eh ?! -

Eso fue lo que todos incluida moka dijeron y segundos después la transformación comenzó

Y tras eso, dejando sorprendidos a los del grupo de goku, se encontraba una chica de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos con una mirada afilada, la cual estaba viendo frente a frente a goku

\- _su poder se incremento de manera increíble comparado con la chica dulce de antes, desprende un aura de luchadora- _

\- ya estoy aquí, ¿ y bien ? que es lo que buscabas-

Pregunto la moka actual la cual por sus palabras y su actitud se notaba que esperaba pelear, cosa que a goku le agrado

\- me gustaría pelear contigo ¿ que te parece ? -

Eso sorprendio al grupo de tsukune los cuales rápidamente le aconsejaron a goku que eso era mala idea ya que la moka actual era un vampiro considerado un yokai de clase S

Goku los miro y les mostró una sonrisa la cual les dejo sin palabras, ya que su rostro estaba lleno de emoción por poder enfrentar. Eso hizo que el corazón de una de ellas latiera muy fuerte y se sonrojara

Pero cuando estaban por salir a enfrentarse, la campana que anunciaba el final de la hora del almuerzo sonó, cosa que hizo suspirar de alivio al grupo de tsukune menos a una de ellas.

\- una lastima, tendrá que ser en otro momento-

Dijo goku decepcionado mientras le entregaba a la otra moka el rosario.

\- fufufu, así es en otro momento sera -

Respondió esta con una sonrisa y se coloco el rosario de nuevo, volviendo a ser la moka de cabello rosado

Después todos salieron para regresar a sus clases, pero mientras caminaban por el pasillo, un grupo paso a su lado y por unos instantes goku y uno de ellos se dieron una mirada el uno al otro

\- parece que este sitio sera interesante -

Dijo goku esbozando una sonrisa en su cara

Por otro lado el tipo el cual cruzo mirada con goku dijo

\- ese tipo...hay que tener mucho cuidado con el-

La persona en cuestión se trataba del líder del comité disciplinario de la academia yokai, el cual se llamaba kuyo

( los llamare comité disciplinario, queda mejor que comité de seguridad publica )

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 17 - ALTER MOKA -**


	20. Chapter 20 shirayuki mizore

Durante varios días, goku y su grupo observo a tsukune y las chicas y se dieron cuenta de como funcionaban las cosas entre ellos.

Kurumu y mizore amaban a tsukune, por otro lado yukari amaba por igual tanto a tsukune como a moka, pero lo que estaba claro era que tsukune y moka sentían algo el uno por el otro.

Eso dejaba a las demas fuera del juego ya que aunque lo intentaban con todo, no servia de nada ya que tsukune solo tenia ojos para moka.

\- que complicado...-

Dijo goku con rostro lleno de confusión mientras miraba como peleaban las chicas por tsukune

\- el amor es complicado a veces goku -

Le dijo mio mientras tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

\- esta claro que tsukune ama a moka pero ¿ cuales son los sentimientos de ella ? no parece que le desagrade pero tampoco parece que sea amor lo que siente -

Basara intentaba descifrar lo que moka sentía ya que a sus ojos no parecía estar sintiendo lo mismo que tsukune sentía por ella

\- ni intentes adivinar lo que ella siente basara, no lo podrías adivinar ni en cien años, las mujeres somos muy complejas como para que despistados como tu y goku puedan entender -

Yuki le dijo eso a basara el cual la miro con rostro molesto, pero la que dijo algo que dejo a todos en silencio fue lapis la cual estaba comiendo en silencio hasta ahora junto a tohka a la cual no le interesaba nada de esto

\- puede que el que goku-sama apareciera en su vida cambio la forma en que pensaba hasta hace unos días -

Todos miraron a goku el cual tenia rostro de confusión y se señalo a si mismo, cosa que hizo que suspirasen resignados

\- ya veo, puede que sea el motivo-

\- si es el no me extrañaría nada la verdad -

Las que dijeron eso fueron mio y yuki mientras maria y basara asentían y lapis ponía una sonrisa orgullosa por algún motivo

Ya en la tarde, mientras todos se disponían para ir al salón del club, por algún motivo faltaban tres personas. Tsukune, moka y mizore por lo que goku rastreo sus ki para localizarles.

Tsukune, yukari y moka al parecer estaban juntos en algún lugar de la escuela y mizore se encontraba en el exterior, goku les dijo a todos que fueran al club junto a kurumu mientras el buscaba a mizore y basara buscara a los otros.

Todos aceptaron y se separaron, y goku para ahorrar camino salto desde la ventana hacia el patio donde se encontraba mizore sentada, la cual se asusto por la repentina y extraña aparición de goku.

\- ¡¿ sa-saltaste desde el segundo piso ?! -

Dijo mizore sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos por la locura que acababa de hacer goku frente a ella

\- si, para ahorrarme el camino jejejeje -

Respondió este con una sonrisa llena de inocencia la cual hizo suspirar a mizore ya que no pensaba que goku fuera alguien tan loco y temerario

Goku la miro y se dio cuenta que tenia algo en sus manos, y por el olor el cual hizo que un hilo de saliva le colgara de la comisura de los labios, se trataba sin duda de comida y mejor aun comida casera

Ella al ver como goku miraba en direccion a sus manos con saliva en la boca , ella se dio cuenta que este se habia dado cuenta de que lo que ella portaba era un bento . al ver como goku no apartaba la mirada de sus manos, ella puso una sonrisa en su rostro y le dijo

\- ¿ te gustaría comértelo ? -

Sin que goku dijera nada ella supo la respuesta al escuchar el ruido de su estomago lo cual la hizo sonreír alegre, por lo que ella se lo ofreció con mucho gusto

Goku sin perder tiempo se sentó a su lado y después de decir " itadakimasu " se puso a comer sin perder un segundo

\- ! oh ! esto esta realmente sabroso mizore ! -

\- aunque no sea verdad, agradezco que dijeras eso -

\- ¿ eh ? lo digo en serio, yo no miento nunca -

\- es la primera vez que preparo algo por lo que no creo que tenga muy buen sabor -

Goku dio un pequeño vistazo a mizore y en su rostro se podia ver un poco de tristeza, pero también se fijo en otra cosa

\- mizore, por tus manos, yo diría que te esforzaste mucho y eso es lo mas importante -

Ella al escucharle decir eso, intento cubrir sus manos las cuales estaban llenas de banditas por los cortes de su entrenamiento para cocinar

\- ¿ hiciste esto para tsukune ? -

Le pregunto goku mientras comía y ella un poco sonrojada asintió

\- ya veo... ¿ y por que no se lo diste ? -

Esa pregunta hizo que el rostro de mizore se volviera triste

\- cuando pensaba dárselo, moka ya le habia entregado el suyo y por la cara que de felicidad que el tenia, no creí que fuera apropiado darle el mio, aun sabiendo que el lo comería por compromiso, nunca pondría el rostro que puso cuando moka se lo entrego -

Goku no sabia que responder por lo que un pequeño silencio incomodo se creo, hasta que goku termino de comer el bento y con un rostro lleno de felicidad dio un suspiro al estar a gusto

\- yo no entiendo bien sobre cosas cosas como el amor y el romance, pero durante el tiempo que he estado con ustedes una cosa si me quedo clara -

Mizore le miro con ojos llenos de curiosidad y le pregunto

\- y eso que seria ? -

\- puede que no te guste escucharlo, pero según pude ver, tsukune solo tiene ojos para moka, mientras ustedes solo pelean por algo que nunca podrá ser -

\- pe-pero , eso nunca se sabe...-

\- si eso es lo que quieres hacerte creer, pues es cosa tuya pero te diré algo, creo que deberías afrontar la realidad por muy doloroso que te parezca -

Esas palabras dejaron a mizore sin nada que decir, ya que si se detenía a pensar en las cosas hasta ahora, todo era como goku habia dicho y tsukune nunca se fijaría ni en ella ni en las demas mientras moka este allí

\- mizore, yo he venido a esta academia para buscar a ciertas personas y creo que una de ellas eres tu -

\- ¿ yo ? -

\- si, por eso es que te necesito y quiero tenerte a mi lado, pero eso es solo si tu quieres, yo no te pienso obligar a que renuncies a tus sentimientos o nada parecido, eso debes solucionarlo tu misma -

Mizore estaba en shock, ¿ como la cosa pudo terminar en esto ? ¿ acaso se le estaba confesando ? ella estaba muy confusa en estos momentos por lo que no podia pensar con claridad

Goku se puso en pie y le entrego la caja del bento vacía y se puso a caminar

\- piénsalo con tranquilidad y si decides aceptar mi propuesta ven a verme en cualquier momento -

Con esas palabras goku se marcho del lugar dejando a una mizore confusa y sonrojada la cual pensaba se se le habian declarado

¿ cual sera la respuesta de mizore ? ¿ que esta ocurriendo en los otros lugares ?

Todo eso lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO- **

**CAPITULO 18 -SHIRAYUKI MIZORE - **


	21. Chapter 21 vampiro vs youko

**RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS**

* * *

**FABRY96 : gracias por comentar amigo, ciertamente tsukune es de los peores protagonistas del genero al cual yo llamo como falso harem xD pero como el hay un chingo si lo piensas. **

**ZeroOmega : gracias por comentar y tu comentarios salio varias veces por que no me fije al moderarlo jajajaja **

**Hades : gracias por comentar siempre amigo, y tal como dije antes tsukune es basura como personaje al igual que rito y basicamente todos los protagonistas de ese genero de falso harem.**

**OmegaZero : me alegra que te parezca interesante, gracias por comentar.**

* * *

Mientras en la habitación del club de periodismo mio,maria y yuki le hacían entender a kurumu sobre lo que ocurría entre ella y tsukune, y que su amor seria en vano ya que nunca seria correspondido, el grupo de tsukune, moka, yukari y basara habian tenido un problema.

Justo cuando ellos decidieron regresar al salón fueron atacados por el comité disciplinario por sorpresa y terminaron secuestrando a tsukune y moka dejando a basara inconsciente al ser agarrado por sorpresa y a yukari la cual no pudo reaccionar y se quedo viendo todo con miedo y sin hacer nada.

Justo en el momento en que basara quedo inconsciente, todo el grupo de goku pudo sentir su poder disminuir de forma repentina por lo que reaccionaron a eso rápidamente.

(N/A : todos en el clan de goku pueden sentir el ki )

\- parece que los problemas comenzaron-

dijo mio con rostro serio mientras miraba a yuki y maria, mientras kurumu parecía confusa al no entender sus rostros serios repentinos

Pero en ese momento se pudo escuchar un alboroto que provenía del exterior y cuando kurumu se acerco y abrió la puerta entro en estado de shock por lo que escucho, de los alumnos que estaban fuera.

Al parecer el comité disciplinario habia capturado a tsukune por ser sospechoso de ser un humano y moka por ser cómplice al saberlo y no decir nada.

\- ¿_ que es eso de que tsukune es humano ? ¿ acaso es eso posible ? pero si lo pienso bien durante las peleas el nunca mostró su forma yokai...! no no debo sospechar !...pero... - _

Mientras kurumu estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, goku apareció de forma repentina en la habitación del club con su teletransportacion y le acompañaban lapis y tohka la cual estaba ya equipada con su vestido astral y tenia en su rostro una sonrisa de emoción.

\- ! kyaaaa! -

Grito kurumu por la repentina aparición frente a ella de goku y las otras dos

\- jajajaja, perdón por asustarte pero tenia prisa -

-t-t-t-t-t-tu...! como hiciste eso ! -

Señalaba kurumu sorprendida a goku con el dedo mientras este reía de forma inocente y se frotaba la nuca, pero su mirada cambio cuando sus ojos se posaron en mio y las otras

\- ¿ estáis listas ? -

Les pregunto goku con ojos serios a lo que estas respondieron con una sonrisa salvaje y confiada en sus rostros y asintieron, lo cual hizo que goku les devolviera la sonrisa salvaje y sin mas se pusieron en camino, dejando a kurumu confusa sola la cual finalmente decidió seguirles para saber que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras, en el interior de una sala especial la cual habia preparado el comité disciplinario, la interrogación a tsukune se estaba llevando a cabo, moka negaba que tsukune era humano pero este al final no lo pudo negar mas y lo confeso, pero en ese momento un sonido de algo viniéndose abajo se escucho y la puerta de la sala salio volando la cual golpeo a uno de los miembros y goku y todos entraron como si nada.

\- ¿ los estudiantes nuevos ? -

\- ¿ como pudieron atravesar la barrera ? -

Los del comité disciplinario estaban sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de goku y su grupo pero el presidente por algún motivo no estaba sorprendido

\- así que al fin muestras tus colores, son goku -

\- solo vine a por ellos y para enseñarte que no debes tocar a mi gente, tipo de cejas raras -

Eso hozo que el presidente tuviera un ligero tic en un ojos al escuchar lo de cejas raras, pero se recompuso y mostró una sonrisa

\- esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, solo estamos impartiendo justicia ante el humano que se infiltro en nuestra academia -

Goku no estaba escuchando al presidente y se acerco hasta donde moka estaba atada y rompió las ataduras

\- ¿ te encuentras bien ? -

Pregunto goku a moka la cual asintió con ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras aun su cuerpo temblaba un poco

\- pensaba que estábamos perdidos, gracias goku -

Agradeció moka la cual ahora tenia una sonrisa, ya que se encontraba extrañamente tranquila ahora que goku se encontraba cerca.

Tsukune también fue liberado por yuki, mientras basara sacaba a brynhildr y apuntaba con ella al presidente del comité disciplinario.

\- antes me pillaste desprevenido pero esta vez las cosas serán diferentes, prepárate cejas raras -

El presidente ahora furioso, se transformo en su forma yokai la cual era la de un zorro de cuatro colas llameantes el cual era antiguamente adorado, el YOUKO.

Goku al ver eso solo suspiro al ver lo débil que era y tenia una expresión de decepción en su rostro, cosa que moka pudo ver y estaba confusa

\- pareces decepcionado -

\- si...bueno...no tenia muchas esperanzas, pero el verlo de cerca aun me sigue decepcionando la verdad -

Moka estaba confusa ¿ estaba decepcionado por ver un yokai de rango-.S ? ella desde un inicio pudo intuir que goku no era alguien normal pero el que alguien se sienta decepcionado al ver a un yokai poderoso es algo sumamente extraño ¿ que nivel de poder esperaba ver goku ?

Mientras moka estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, goku después de suspirar, la miro y le dijo

\- ahora quiero ver de lo que eres capaz, no me decepciones -

-¡¿ eh ?! -

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir la moka de cabellos rosados ya que un segundo después goku removió el rosario de su pecho y se transformo en la moka de cabellos plateados la cual le miro con rostro serio.

\- ¿ a que vino eso ? -

\- muéstrame tu poder derrotando al perro ese -

\- cual es el motivo por el que estas tan interesado en ver mi poder -

\- si le derrotas responderé a tu pregunta -

Estos se miraron el uno al otro, y un silencio se formo durante unos segundos hasta que moka se giro y mientras le daba la espalda le dijo

\- sera mejor que cumplas tu palabra -

Y sin mas fue a pelear contra el presidente del comité disciplinario, haciendo que basara retrocediera por orden de goku y este fuera a enfrentar a los lacayos del comité junto a las otras chicas.

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 19 - VAMPIRO VS YOUKO - **


	22. Chapter 22 el camino de cada una

**ME AGRADA EL BUEN AMBIENTE QUE TENEIS EN LOS COMENTARIOS...YA ME HUBIERA GUSTADO ESO EN LA HISTORIA DE DxD... **

**ZeroOmega : la pieza de tohka es una torre, se me olvido ponerlo xD **

* * *

La moka de cabellos plateados, se acerco al youko el cual al verla le mostró los colmillos y ella puso un rostro de molestia

\- ¿ una basura como tu me muestra los colmillos ? -

Moka con su gran velocidad se planto frente al youko, el cual ni lo vio venir y un instante después ella le dio una poderosa patada la cual lo mando a volar contra la pared creando un gran estruendo y su posterior entierro en los escombros

-pobre perrito...-

Dijo tohka con rostro triste, la cual pensaba que ese yokai era un perro muy grande, cosa que saco gotas de sudor en la cabeza de todos.

-pero esa chica...¿ solo sabe dar patadas ? -

La que dijo eso fue lapis la cual tenia como siempre un rostro neutral, todos al escuchar lo dicho por ella se dieron cuenta de ese detalle y al mismo tiempo todos dijeron

\- ! oh es cierto ! -

Moka la cual pensaba que habia derrotado al presidente se giro para regresar donde todos estaban, pero en ese momento y con un potente rugido furioso, el presidente salio de los escombros

\- humph...no me agradan los tipos insistentes -

Moka dijo eso con rostro lleno de molestia, al ver al youko el cual estaba sangrando de un ojo

\- grrrr... akashiya moka...no te lo perdonare... ¡NO TE LO PERDONAREEEE ! -

Y con ese grito lleno de furia todo su cuerpo comenzó a rodearse de fuego creando una esfera el cual se volvió azul y segundos después la esfera estallo y de ella salio el presidente kuyo ahora en su forma final

\- ! oh ! su poder aumento -

Dijo yuki un poco sorprendida

\- se ve bastante genial -

Dijo maria la cual pensaba que se miraba genial la nueva forma

Mio la cual también pensaba que era un poco genial esa forma quería decírselo a goku, pero cuando vio el rostro que goku tenia, el cual estaba debatiéndose entre el aburrimiento y la decepción le pregunto

\- goku no te ves muy sorprendido -

-creo que este sitio es mas decepcionante de lo que pensaba. Después de un cambio tan drástico solo aumento su poder en menos de un 10% de su poder anterior...lo único llamativo es su apariencia -

Todos menos lapis y tohka estaban sorprendidos por lo dicho por goku, pero mio le pregunto

\- goku, siempre he querido preguntarte una cosa -

\- ¿y eso que seria,mio ? -

\- tienes un concepto de los poderes muy extraño, ¿ para ti cual seria un aumento aceptable de poder ? explícamelo pro favor -

\- bueno, lo mínimo aceptable seria duplicar el poder base de uno mismo, y algo bueno seria multiplicarlo varias veces, en especial si aumentas todas tus habilidades básicas tal como velocidad, resistencia, etc... -

Todos estaban con caras de " no mames eso es pedir demasiado " ya que lo que el pedía era algo casi imposible para ellos

\- goku...tus estándares de poder son muy exagerados -

Respondió mio a lo cual yuki basara y los demas asintieron, pero goku suspiro y les miro

\- chicos, si entrenáis lo suficiente nada es imposible -

\- ¿ tu puedes hacerlo ? -

Pregunto basara, pensando que goku no podia hacer lo que exigía, pero goku solo asintió

\- claro que puedo -

\- ¡¿ eh ?! -

Dijeron todos confusos, ya que no esperaban esa respuesta

\- ¿ lo- lo dices enserio goku ? ¿ puedes mostrarlo ? -

Pidió basara y todos asintieron a lo dicho por el con entusiasmo

\- ustedes...¿ acaso dudan de goku-sama ? son una vergüenza como sirvientes -

Todos al escuchar el reproche de lapis agacharon las cabezas avergonzados, pero goku puso una sonrisa en su rostro y trato de calmar a lapis

\- vamos lapis, no te enfades con ellos , es normal dudar de algo así por lo que les mostrare y ya -

\- eres demasiado amable con ellos goku-sama, los vas a malcriar -

\- jejejeje, gracias por preocuparte por mi siempre lapis -

Goku con una sonrisa la acaricio de forma cariñosa, cosa que puso colorada a lapis y su animo mejoro. Goku se puso frente a todos y les dijo que solo lo haría una vez, por lo que deberían estar atentos.

Todos asintieron a sus palabras y eso les lleno de expectativas y entusiasmo por lo que verían.

Goku se puso en posición y después de agarrar y soltar aire por su boca, se puso serio y grito

\- ¡ KAIOKEN ! -

Todos quedaron con las bocas abiertas al ver el kaioken, pero mas aun al notar que goku habia duplicado su poder.

La pelea de moka y kuyo se detuvo al sentir la tremenda presión y cuando miraron al lugar donde provenía, vieron que era goku el cual estaba rodeado de un aura carmesí por todo su cuerpo

\- esto es el kaioken, es una técnica que me enseñaron hace tiempo la cual puede duplicar tosas las habilidades de uno, poder, velocidad, resistencia, etc...pero si fallas o abusas de ella tu cuerpo pagara las consecuencias -

\- por que no nos enseñas esa técnica, con ella nos volveríamos mas fuertes de lo que somos ahora -

Todos asintieron a lo dicho por basara, pero goku el cual habia regresado a su estado normal negó con la cabeza

\- es demasiado pronto para vosotros, cuando el momento llegue y crea que estáis listos os enseñare como usarlo -

Goku sabia que si les enseñaba el kaioken en sus estados actuales, seria un error ya que terminarían dañando sus cuerpos, por lo que cuando sean un poco mas fuertes el se lo enseñaría a ellos.

Por otro lado, la batalla entre moka y el presidente kuyo ya estaba llegando a su final, después de que el presidente usara sus llamas contra ella y estas no funcionasen, este intento con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero ese fuer un error ya que el no era un luchador cercano, por lo que al final, moka con varias patadas termino mandándole a volar, dando por finalizada la pelea.

Ella se acerco a donde goku se encontraba ignorando a tsukune el cual corrió hacia ella muy contento.

\- gane, por lo que debes cumplir tu promesa -

Dijo la moka de cabellos plateados con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia en ella

\- ciertamente ganaste, te costo pero ganaste, por lo que cumpliré mi promesa y te lo contare todo -

Las palabras de goku, por algún motivo molestaron a moka pero no dijo nada y se preparo a escuchar lo que goku tenia que decir.

A lo lejos, shirayuki mizore estaba viendo todo lo ocurrido, y en su corazón y mente ya habia decidido el camino a tomar a partir de ahora después de ver los eventos ocurridos.

* * *

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO-20 - EL CAMINO DE CADA UNA -**


	23. Chapter 23 mision cumplida a medias

**666 : gracias por comentar amigo, el segundo round sera un poco antes como veras en este capitulo **

* * *

Después de que goku le contara a moka su motivo de haber venido a esta academia, moka se quedo en silencio y con el rosario en su mano le dijo a goku antes de volver a colocarlo

\- déjame que lo piense -

Y se coloco el rosario de nuevo, regresando a ser la moka dulce y amable de cabellos rosados.

Al día siguiente, ni moka ni mizore aparecieron durante la mitad de las clases, pero durante la hora del almuerzo, goku el cual estaba reunido con tsukune, kurumu y yukari los cuales parecían preocupados por la ausencia de mizore y moka y los miembros del clan de goku los cuales comían tranquilos, hasta que mizore apareció.

Esta se acerco con una sonrisa en su rostro y ignorando a tsukune, kurumu y yukari los cuales le preguntaban preocupados, ella se paro frente a goku y dijo algo que casi inicia la civil war

\- goku, acepto tu confesión de amor, por lo que me iré contigo para unirme a tu clan -

Todo el mundo en el aula se quedo en silencio, y todos los del clan de goku en especial las chicas y los del grupo de tsukune tenían los ojos y la boca tan abiertos que la comida que tenían se les cayo al suelo

Goku el cual tenia un rostro de confusión, solo ladeo la cabeza la cual tenia interrogantes en ella y dijo

\- ¿ eh ? -

Como si la voz de goku las sacase del trance, las chicas de su clan repentinamente tenían auras oscuras emanando de ellas y no se molestaron en ocultar o disimular la increíble sed de sangre que desprendían y su presión intimidante, cosa que causo que en pocos segundos, no solo los alumnos de esta aula sino también los de las aulas cercanas terminasen desmayados y tirando espuma por sus bocas

Lapis agarro a goku por el hombro y con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, mientras mio, yuki y maria se tronaban los nudillos y tohka con ojos llorosos tenia a sandalphon en sus manos le dijo

\- lo mejor sera que hables... -

Goku el cual estaba asustado ya que no comprendía el por que estaban de ese humor, le respondió

\- ! yo no se nada lo juro ! -

Ellas lo miraron a el y luego vieron a mizore la cual estaba sonrojada y decía " kyaaa lo dije " lo cual aumento el aura oscura en ellas

\- ! oye mizore no digas cosas raras o terminare muerto ! -

\- ¿ cosas raras ? si tu te me confesaste en el patio cuando comiste mi bento ¿ recuerdas ? -

Goku recordó ese día, pero no pudo recordar algo como una confesión por su parte, pero si recordó que le dijo que el buscaba a gente como ella.

\- yo nuca dije algo así -

-¿ acaso no dijiste que viniste a esta academia solo porque me buscabas a mi ? eso es una confesión de amor en toda regla -

Goku recordó sus propias palabras y al volverlas a escuchar en su mente sonaban un poco confusas

\- hay wey...-

Dijo goku el cual sabia que habia cavado su propia tumba el solo

Pero mio se acerco a mizore y le dijo ahora con tono molesto

\- ¿ que se te confeso ? ¡ ja ! eso no te lo crees ni tu guapa -

Eso molesto a mizore la cual se encaro con mio frente a frente

\- ¿ celosa ? -

\- no puedo estar celosa de alguien como tu chica de hielo -

\- pues lo pareces, ya que estas molesta por que yo le gusto -

\- ¿ que tu le gustas ? jajajajaja eso es divertido, deja que te diga algo, si lo que quieres es conquistarle mejor ponte a la cola hermana ya que hay mucha competencia -

Goku las detuvo un momento de su discusión y le pregunto a mizore

\- mizore, estas segura de tu decisión, ya que si decides unirte a mi clan ya no podrás regresar en un buen tiempo -

Mizore puso sus dos manos en su pecho y con una hermosa sonrisa respondió

\- iré contigo, no importa cuan lejos o el tiempo que pase, estaré a tu lado -

Goku no dijo nada mas, ya que vio que la resolución en los ojos de mizore no era falsa, por lo que decidió aceptarla con gusto en su clan.

\- pues entonces vayamos a la sala del club para realizar el contrato -

Mizore asintió y los otros miembros del clan hicieron lo mismo, por lo que sin mas se dirigieron a la sala del club, dejando a tsukune y las otras dos en silencio los cuales no sabían que estaba ocurriendo.

Ya en el salón del club, goku llevo a cabo el ritual para convertir a mizore en parte de su clan sin ningún contratiempo, lo cual hizo que ella se sorprendiera al sentir el poder que emanaba ahora en su cuerpo gracias a las piezas negras mutadas que contenían el poder de goku.

Justo cuando estaban por salir, moka entro a la sala, por su rostro parecía que durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana estuvo pensando sobre la propuesta de goku.

\- goku... -

Moka tenia un rostro complicado y goku se habia dado cuenta de ello

\- parece que aun no llegaste a una conclusión -

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo " lo siento "

Goku al verla solo puso una media sonrisa en su rostro y le puso la mano en la cabeza y la acaricio de forma amable

\- no te preocupes por eso, se que es una decisión difícil que afectara tu vida -

Por algún motivo eso la hizo sentir culpable, aunque no era la intención de goku que se sintiera se ese modo

Este saco un pequeño papel con un circulo mágico en el y se lo entrego a moka junto a una pieza negra de ajedrez con la forma de un caballo

\- cuando estés lista solo usa este papel y te llevara a donde estoy yo, puedes unirte a mi o solo regresar la pieza sola, tu decides -

Goku miro a los miembros de su clan y solo dijo

\- regresamos a casa chicos -

Todos incluida mizore, asintieron a sus palabras y comenzaron a salir de sala dejando a moka sola

\- espero que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo akashiya moka, dile adiós de nuestra parte a tsukune y los otros -

Dijo goku como ultimas palabras antes de salir de la sala y con sus miembros reunidos se teletransporto de regreso al makai dejando a una moka sola y pensante en que debería hacer con su futuro.

Por otro lado. En la academia kuoh, un evento interesante estaba a punto de iniciar, y ese evento era la aparición de kokabiel.

Pero esta vez tanto para rias como para el ángel caído, algo se interpondría entre ellos causando que todas las facciones conocieran sobre el grupo enmascarado que apareció de la nada .

-**EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO** -

**-CAPITULO 21- MISIÓN CUMPLIDA A MEDIAS** -


	24. Chapter 24 no es una referencia a jojo

Goku llegaba al makai con su clan, pero justo cuando entraron fueron llamados por el maou sirzechs.

Cuando todos fueron donde este se encontraba, sirzechs le pidió a goku que fuese a la academia kuoh de nuevo.

\- ¿ tu hermana hizo algo de nuevo ? -

Pregunto goku al maou el cual se quedo callado ya que no pudo negarlo

\- rias esta fuera de si. Esta vez a desafiado a un ángel caído para probar que se volvieron lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder derrotarte a ti -

Goku tenia cara de cansado, ¿ que diablos le pasaba a esa chica ? no solo no aprendió nada, mas bien se le subieron los humos y ahora esta peor que antes.

Goku soltó un suspiro de cansancio y miro a sirzechs

\- esta bien, esta vez iré con todos y le daremos una lección a ella y su clan para que así aprendan a ser un poco mas humildes, ya que al parecer la ultima vez no fue suficiente -

\- gracias goku -

Fue lo único que pudo decir sirzechs

Goku miro a los miembros de su clan y les dijo

\- lo siento chicos, pero luego de esto descansaremos por varios días, hay que enseñarle una lección a esa chica engreída y su grupito de esquincles -

Todos los del clan de goku asintieron sin decir nada o quejarse, fue todo lo contrario ya que con lo ocurrido en la academia yokai no tuvieron suficiente y aun querían un poco mas de acción

\- tu solo vendrás a observar mizore, aun te falta entrenamiento por lo que te quedaras a mi lado -

Mizore solo asintió a lo dicho por goku y pego a el agarrándole del brazo, esa acción hizo que todas ardieran como troya de celos.

Y sin mas, sirzechs preparo mascaras para todos .

**/ACADEMIA KUOH / **

Rias la cual habia desafiado a uno de los lideres de los ángeles caídos, kokabiel, la cual ahora mismo se encontraba junto a su clan al punto de iniciar la pelea contra el.

Sona la cual no estaba muy conforme con esto, al final decidió levantar una barrera, pero no por rias, mas bien para que el daño no saliera del recinto de la academia.

\- prepárate kokabiel, ya que seras el sujeto de prueba para el poder de mi nuevo y mejorado clan -

A su lado se encontraba issei full armor, el cual no parecía estar de buen humor, xenovia con la durandal en su mano, y kiba con su excalibur.

Tas ellos estaban koneko, gasper, asia y akeno tenia un rostro de no estar muy convencida de esto.

\- al parecer estas lista para pelar rias gremory, espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión cuando tus compañeros comiencen a morir uno a uno frente a tus ojos -

Rias puso una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios y le respondió

\- tu solo eres un calentamiento para probar nuestra nueva fuerza. El verdadero enemigo al que derrotar es alguien mas poderoso que tu -

Eso irrito a kokabien el cual no esperaba que la joven hermana del maou le faltase al respeto de esa manera.

Por lo que kokabiel creo en su mano una enorme lanza de luz para exterminar a esos mocosos arrogantes.

Issei y los demas se pusieron en guardia al ver la gran lanza de luz, pero cuando kokabien se disponía a arrojarla contra rias y su clan, una especie de brecha negra comenzó a abrirse tras kokabiel en el cielo.

Ciertamente eso no era muy común, pero lo extraño de ello era que del interior de esa extraña brecha que se estaba creando, se podia escuchar una música.

Todos estaban confusos ante eso, pero una vez que la brecha termino de abrirse, un grupo de personas enmascaradas aparecieron de su interior posando, haciendo referencia a cierto anime/ manga con una música bien chingona de ese anime.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante eso con caras con expresiones difíciles de describir ya que cada uno tenia un rostro con distintos sentimientos reflejado.

Pero los hombres del grupo gremory comenzaron a sentir la masculinidad y sin darse cuenta un cambio en ellos inicio

\- no...no puedo...controlar mi masculinidad...debo...¡ POSAR TAMBIÉN ! -

Kiba el cual no pudo controlarse termino posando mientras extraños efectos de sonido aparecían a su alrededor mientras su cuerpo se volvía musculoso y su rostro mas detallado y masculino

Lo mismo le pasaba a issei el cual se retiro el casco y hizo lo mismo que kiba con un rostro definido y masculino con una pose

Rias la cual estaba confusa por eso se giro para ver que estaba ocurriendo con gasper pero al ver como asia y koneko estaban asustadas lo pudo adivinar, ya que al lado de ellas se encontraba un gasper posando con un cuerpo y rostro muy masculino con los efectos de sonido extraños a su lado

\- yare yare daze... -

Dijo gasper mientras continuaba con su masculina pose y aspecto

Cuando la música se detuvo, todos volvieron a sus estados normales y todos miraron a los enmascarados

-...oye -

\- ¿ si ? -

\- Antes de venir dijiste que si hacíamos nuestra entrada de esta forma quedaríamos genial -

\- ¿ que acaso no nos vemos geniales ? -

\- por sus rostros,yo diría que nos vemos bastante penosos...-

\- eso es porque no entienden la masculinidad que estamos demostrando -

\- ...oye -

\- ¿ si ? -

\- ...! LA MAYORÍA DE NOSOTROS SOMOS CHICAS, RETRASADO MENTAL ¡ -

\- no te fijes en esos pequeños detalles -

Eso causo gotas de sudor en todos los presentes, kokabiel incluido, ya que no entendían que estaba ocurriendo o que querían demostrar con toda esa farsa.

Ya con la música apagada y el numerito terminado, goku se puso al frente y dijo mirando al grupo de rias

\- parece que ustedes no aprenden ¿ verdad ? -

Rias ahora con el rostro lleno de rabia y el ceño fruncido dijo entre dienten

\- ...tu...-

Issei se puso frente a ella, para hacer de escudo humano y le grito a goku enmascarado

\- ! la vez pasada me derrotaste, pero esta vez la cosa sera diferente ¡ -

Goku no presto atención a issei y ignorando lo dicho por el, volvió a hablarle a rias

\- rias gremory , este es el ultimo aviso que te daré, deja tus tonterías y compórtate como es debido o de lo contrario tendré que darte otra lección ¿ entendiste ? -

Rias apretó los puños tan fuerte por la rabia que ya comenzó hasta a sangrar

\- ! esta vez seras tu el que sera derrotado enmascarado ¡ -

Grito rias llena de rabia, pero akeno intento hacerla entrar en razón

\- rias, deberías calmarte un poco y pensar en lo que estas haciendo -

\- ! tu cállate akeno, yo se muy bien lo que estoy haciendo ¡ -

Akeno estaba triste por como rias habia cambiado, por lo que no le dijo nada mas sabiendo que por mucho que ella dijera no la haría entrar en razón.

\- (suspiro ) niña malcriada -

Dijo goku decepcionado con un suspiro.

El correctivo al clan de rias estaba al punto de comenzar. ¿ como terminara todo esto ?

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 23 - ESTO NO ES UNA REFERENCIA A JOJO -**


	25. Chapter 25 pelea en la academia-parte 1

Kokabiel molesto por la interrupción de estos extraños personajes enmascarados, les hablo de forma arrogante

\- ¿ quien demonios sois vosotros ? sois valientes para aparecer de forma repentina y intentar hacerme sombra de esa forma -

Goku al ver a ese tipo tan extraño hablando de forma tan altanera y arrogante estaba confuso y inclinando la cabeza por la confusión le pregunto

\- ¿ y tu quien eres ? -

Eso dejo a rias y a los miembros de su clan con rostros en blanco, pero kokabiel estaba con el rostro rojo de solo por que no le conocía sino mas bien por la forma sin respeto en la que goku le habia hablado

-...tu...¡¿ te atreves a hablarme a mi, kokabiel sama de esa forma tan irrespetuosa ?! ¡ conoce tu lugar pedazo de basura ! -

Esas palabras de kokabiel junto con el gesto de intentar atacar a goku fueron un error...

Ya que al segundo después de decir esas palabras a goku, lapis la cual desprendía un aura realmente peligrosa desapareció y apareció tras kokabiel el cual ni se habia dado cuenta de eso aun

Solo lo supo cuando ella hablo

\- tu eres el pedazo de basura que debe conocer su lugar, idiota -

Kokabiel recibió un poderoso golpe el cual lo mando a gran velocidad contra el suelo, pero...

\- tohka ahora -

Asintiendo a las palabras de lapis, tohka con gran velocidad y con su espada sandalphon en mano, apareció justo en el lugar donde kokabiel debería estrellarse, pero...

\- si te metes con goku, eres hombre muerto hombre emplumado -

Y con varios cortes a gran velocidad, tohka hizo a kokabiel en mil pedazos los cuales fueron destruidos con un rayo purpura de su dedo para no dejar ni una mota de polvo de la existencia de kokabiel.

Tanto rias como los miembros de su clan estaban con las bocas abiertas, ya que se deshicieron de uno de los tres lideres de los ángeles caídos como si fuera un juego.

\- es-esto es mas de lo que esperaba...-

Decía rias nerviosa ya que esto estaba mas allá de lo que siquiera hubiera imaginado ella.

Por otro lado goku le decía a lapis

\- oye ¿ era necesario matarlo ? -

Lapis la cual inclinaba la cabeza confusa al no entender el por que goku decía eso le respondió

\- claro que si, ese insecto se atrevió a hablar mal de usted frente a mi y eso no tiene perdón -

Goku tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza, ya que no entendía la forma de pensar de esta chica, su devoción por el era demasiado extrema

Goku solo suspiro, y se centro de nuevo en rias y los suyos los cuales parecían estar un poco asustados por lo que recién habian presenciado .

\- bien, es hora del castigo rias gremory -

Al escuchar las palabras de goku, rias volvió a sus cabales y le dio una mirada feroz, la cual estaba irritando a lapis y las demas

\- ¡ te derrotaremos enmascarado ! -

Le grito rias, a lo cual los miembros de su clan asintieron a sus palabras y se prepararon para pelear. La única entre ellos la cual estaba en contra de eso era akeno, pero en estos momentos no sabia como podría detener todo esto.

Goku con un suspiro y encogiéndose de hombros miro a sus miembros y les hizo señal para que bajasen a enfrentarlos a lo que todos asintieron, dejando solo a goku y mizore en el cielo para observar todo.

Rias se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que le grito a goku

\- ¡¿ acaso piensas que podrán ganar sin tu ayuda ?! -

\- claro que si, y sin problemas diría yo -

Esa respuesta hizo arder de rabia no solo a rias, sino a todos los miembros de su clan los cuales estaban rabiosos por ser subestimados hasta tal punto.

Por otro lado, los miembros del clan de goku se estaban repartiendo a los rivales

\- ¡ yo me pido al tipo del peinado de culo de pollo de la armadura ! -

Decía basara levantando su mano muy enérgico

\- pues yo me pido a la pelirroja, jejejeje se va a enterar por hablarle de esa manera a goku -

Decía mio la cual tenia una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos

\- pues yo me pido al chico lindo ese, no me agradan los de su tipo -

Decía yuki al señalar a kiba

\- pues para mi la loli de pelos blancos, solo puede haber una de tipo loli y esa soy yo -

Decía maria la cual tenia un argumento un tanto extraño

\- pues para mi serán la chica esa de la espada y ¿ eso es un niño o una niña ? -

Tohka estaba confusa al no saber que era gasper

\- pues yo como la vez anterior tendré que encargarme de la tetuda esa de cabello negro y la niña rubia con cara de frígida -

Decía lapis la cual volvería a enfrentarse a akeno y asia otra vez

Goku el cual estaba sentado en el tejado del edificio de la academia kuoh junto a mizore, se dio cuenta que sus chicos ya habian decidido a sus rivales

\- ¡ oh ! al parecer ya se decidieron, por lo que la pelea esta por iniciar -

¿ crees que ganaran ? -

\- sin problemas -

Mizore la cual no lo tenia tan claro solo dijo

\- eso espero...-

Pero como si sus pensamientos fueran correctos, una persona de ultima hora apareció

\- ¡ ya estoy aquí para ayudar rias gremory ! -

Mientras todos se decidían con quien pelearían, rias llamo a un ayudante de ultima hora.

\- ¡ al fin llegaste ! fufufufu...con ella de nuestro lado seguro ganaremos -

¿ quien es la persona a la cual rias llamo ? ¿ sera un problema para nuestros amigos ?

¡ Todo eso y mas Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo !

**\- EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 23 - LA PELEA EN LA ACADEMIA - PARTE 1 **

**Me gustaría ver si podéis adivinar quien es el refuerzo llamado por rias. Si queréis una pista diré que es una chica y no es de DxD **


	26. Chapter 26 pelea en la academia-parte 2

Todos los miembros del clan de goku miraron a la persona que aparecía de improviso, esta chica estaba parada de forma que pudiera destacar sobre el tejado de la academia.

\- veo que llegaste a tiempo hakufu san -

\- estaba cerca del lugar, ademas que el ki que emiten esos tipos se puede sentir por todo el lugar, por lo que fue fácil llegar hasta aquí corriendo -

La chica en cuestión se llamaba sonsaku hakufu y al parecer era una conocida de rias gremory por algún motivo el cual es desconocido.

Goku al ver a hakufu puso una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que sorprendio a mizore ya que desde el principio goku parecía muy aburrido con todo esto

\- ¿ esa chica es alguien interesante ? -

Pregunto mizore interesada al ver a goku sonreír

\- es alguien muy inusual -

\- ¿ por que es inusual ? -

\- esa chica tiene un ki en su interior enorme, eso es algo inusual en las personas de este mundo -

Mizore no entendía muy bien de lo que goku estaba hablando, pero lo que tenia claro era que esa chica llamada hakufu era fuerte.

Los miembros del clan de goku se habian dado cuenta del poder de hakufu y ahora no sabían que hacer, por lo que lapis dio un paso al frente

\- yo luchare con ella, ustedes continúen con lo planeado -

Ellos solo asintieron a lo dicho por ella, y se prepararon para atacar, pero hakufu con gran velocidad hizo su primer movimiento.

Pero esta fue interceptada por lapis y las dos se alejaron del lugar para así no interponerse en las peleas.

**/ BASARA VS ISSEI / **

Basara apunto su espada hacia issei y le hablo

\- ¡ oye tu, el del peinado que parece un culo de pollo ! ¡ tu pelearas contra mi ! -

\- ¡¿ como me llamaste ?! -

\- no te creas que eres el único que puede usar una armadura en combate -

Después de decir eso y con una sonrisa en su rostro, basara concentro poder en su espada brynhildr y cuando la gema en ella comenzó a brillar el cuerpo de basara se equipo con una armadura plateada

\- veamos lo que vales -

Y sin mas basara se lanzo a gran velocidad contra issei el cual por puro instinto cargo un dragon shot y lo disparo contra basara, pero este lo corto como si nada.

Issei desplegó sus alas y esquivo el enviste de basara, pero este se detuvo en seco y miro al cielo

\- tu no vas a ningún sitio -

Y con esas palabras uso la habilidad de su espada para crear una brecha dimensionas tras issei el cual fue sorprendido por eso y sus alas fueron arrancadas, causando que cayera en picado.

Basara se impulso hacia donde estaba cayendo issei y con su espada lo corto antes de que siquiera tocase suelo.

Haciéndole un corte en diagonal destrozando su armadura y gran cantidad de sangre salio tanto de su corte como de su boca

\- ¡ ISSEIIII ! -

El grito desgarrador de rias se escucho por todo el lugar, mientras esta corría hacia issei el cual estaba en el suelo en un gran charco de su propia sangre .

Pero mientras esta corría hacia el entre lagrimas, mio se interpuso en su camino

\- tu no vas a ningún sitio -

\- ¡ aparta de mi camino ! -

\- oblígame -

Rias con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y apretando los dientes en furia se disponía a pelear con mio la cual le bloqueaba el camino hacia su querido issei.

Goku desde el cielo miraba lo ocurrido y no estaba muy contento con eso

\- a este paso el chico ese morirá -

\- ¿ que tal si congelo su herida para que no se desangre ? -

\- ¡ oh ! eso es una gran idea mizore, hazlo por favor -

Goku cargando a mizore en sus brazos, descendió al suelo junto al cuerpo de issei, momento en el que Ddraig le hablo

\- _cuanto tiempo - _

\- parece que lo tienes difícil Ddraig -

-_...ni lo menciones - _

\- voy a salvar al chico -

_\- gracias, no es la luz mas brillante, pero aun así es mi portador actual por lo que seria un problema que muriera - _

Mizore estaba confusa, ya que estaba escuchando una voz que provenía de la armadura de ese chico y goku estaba hablando con ella, mizore pensaba que no tenia tiempo para aburrirse con goku a su lado.

Cuando ella se puso a congelar la herida de issei, rias que vio eso, se pensó que estaban rematándolo por lo que se puso histérica

\- ¡ maldito ! ¡¿ piensas matarlo ahora que se encuentra indefenso ?! -

\- no digas estupideces chica y mejor llama a la niña esa que puede sanar -

\- ¿ eh ? -

Eso dejo a rias confusa ya que no esperaba que el enmascarado dijera algo como eso

\- espero que no sea una trampa -

\- deja de decir estupideces y tráela ya -

Esas palabras irritaron a rias, pero si tragándose su orgullo podia salvar a su querido issei, ella lo haría sin dudarlo.

Rias llamo a asia, pero ella tenia miedo de acercarse mientras goku y mizore estaban en el lugar, por lo que este volvió a cargar a mizore y se marcho de nuevo al tejado para que asia pudiera acercarse y hacer el tratamiento a issei.

Por otro lado, la pelea entre lapis y hakufu estaba bastante igualada, cosa que sorprendio a lapis la cual no esperaba encontrar a un humano que pudiera igualar su poder.

\- eres bastante fuerte para ser una humana -

\- tu también lo eres para ser vete a saber que -

Las dos se alagaban la una a la otra mientras tenían heridas menores en sus cuerpos

**\- EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 24- PELEA EN LA ACADEMIA- PARTE 2**


	27. Chapter 27 pelea en la academia-parte 3

La batalla entre sonsaku hakufu y lapis era hasta el momento la mas intensa de todas la que se estaban librando.

Los sonidos de los choques los cuales parecían explosiones, retumbaban por toda la academia kuoh, haciendo temblar la frágil barrera que sona y su clan estaban intentando mantener con todo su poder, pero la cual parecía que de un momento a otro se podría venir abajo.

**/ RIAS GREMORY VS NARUSE MIO /**

Por otro lado, rias estaba enfrentándose a mio. Las dos chicas de pechos grandes y de cabellos rojos tenían una batalla de magia entre ellas.

\- no lo haces nada mal para ser una mimada -

Las palabras de mio hicieron que una ceja le temblase a rias

\- y tu que sabrás de mi -

\- se mas de lo que tu te crees hermana del mao sirzechs -

Eso sorprendio a rias la cual no esperaba que esa chica supiera eso, lo cual la hizo mas cautelosa

\- pero veo que las chicas de buena familia como tu están frustradas sexualmente por lo que veo -

\- !¿ fru - frustrada yo ?! -

\- solo una frustrada o una facilona le diría a su siervo que le dejaría tocar sus pechos para que así ganase una pelea -

Eso hizo enrojecer a rias tanto por la vergüenza como por la furia

-¡ e- eso a ti no te importa ! -

\- que chica tan vulgar eres... -

Mio dijo eso ultimo con un rostro que expresaba asco y una sonrisa de burla hacia rias la cual estaba muy furiosa por ser llamada vulgar por esa chica enmascarada

\- ¡ prepárate perra ! -

Rias comenzó a concentras su magia de destrucción en sus manos llena de rabia, cosa que hizo a mio sonreír

\- ademas de vulgar también eres una sucia al hablar eh...-

Mio creo en cada una de sus manos un circulo mágico y se preparo para el contraataque.

Y las dos lanzaron contra la otra sus poderes, los cuales chocaron y durante unos instantes los dos poderes se mantenían al mismo nivel hasta que finalmente estallaron creando una gran esfera de color negro y carmesí la cual al desaparecer dejo un enorme crater.

\- por lo menos tienes algo de fuerza -

Dijo mio la cual estaba bastante tranquila, pero rias tenia en su rostro reflejado una expresión de la cual no podia creer que esa extraña chica enmascarada pudiera haber igualado su magia de destrucción al máximo .

\- e-esto tiene que ser un sueño...-

Se decía rias la cual se negaba a creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero mientras esta estaba perdida en sus paranoias mio apareció frente a ella sorprendiéndole y encajo un puñetazo en el rostro de rias el cual la mando a volar contra una caseta la cual se usaba para guardar las cosas de jardinería y trastos varios .

\- eso te pasa por no estar atenta princesita -

Decía mio la cual sacaba pecho orgullosa ya que gracias a los duros y infernales entrenamientos, ahora podia luchar cuerpo a cuerpo sin temor.

**/ YUKI VS KIBA / **

Yuki empuñando su espada sakuya, se paraba frente a kiba el cual estaba empuñando su propia espada y los dos se miraban fijamente el uno al otro como si estuvieran estudiando entre ellos.

\- oye chico afeminado ¿ eres un espadachín verdad ? -

\- las palabras sobran, que hablen nuestras espadas -

\- ¿ oh ? pero que palabras tan geniales. Me hubiera enamorado de ti si no fueras tan afeminado y débil -

Aunque por el rostro de kiba no se pudiera notar, las palabras de yuki fueron mas efectivas de lo que podia esperar y kiba en su interior estaba ardiendo de pura rabia.

Kiba no respondió con palabras y usando su especialidad la cual era la velocidad, comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad al rededor de yuki. Eso puede que en el pasado hubiera sorprendido a yuki pero la actual ella podia ver esa velocidad como si fuera a cámara lenta.

\- (suspiro ) tan decepcionante... -

Se dijo yuki a sis misma con un suspiro de decepción, y cuando kiba pensó que ella habia bajado la guardia se lanzo a atacarle

\- * slash * ¡ ¿ eh ?! -

Kiba estaba sorprendido ya que lo que recién habia cortado era una imagen residual creada por la velocidad de yuki la cual ahora se encontraba tras el

-¡ detrás de ti imbécil ! -

\- ¡¿ nani ?! -

Ella le dio un profundo corte en la espalda a kiba pero sin eso ser suficiente yuki dio un giro y lo mando a volar con una hermosa patada

\- humph...uno menos -

Dijo yuki mientas envainaba a sakuya y luego miro a donde goku se encontraba y agitaba su mano con una hermosa sonrisa.

Goku le devolvió el saludo cosa que la hizo muy feliz

\- las chicas de tu clan son muy peligrosas en muchas maneras...-

Dijo mizore después de ver tanto a mio como a yuki pelear

\- ¿ tu crees ? yo pienso que lo hicieron realmente bien las dos -

Goku el cual no entendió a que se refería mizore respondió de forma inocente cosa que hozo que mizore entendiera algo...goku era muy ingenuo.

Pero mientras ellos hablaban una explosión fuerte se pudo escuchar y segundos después se pudo ver a lapis la cual jadeaba muy cansada y con un brazo herido mirando hacia el humo y de ese humo se pudo ver a sonsaku hakufu la cual parecía estar consumida por la batalla y un aura con forma dragon dorada la estaba rodeando.

\- esa chica...si continua de esa forma sera consumida por completo -

Mientras tanto... a gran velocidad se acercaba a la academia kuoh irina junto a otra chica

**\- EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 25- PELEA EN LA ACADEMIA- PARTE 3 - **


	28. Chapter 28 pelea en la academia- parte 4

**ZeroOmega : ese manga recuerdo haberlo leido hace varios años ya que era corto**

**OmegaZero : gracias por comentar siempre **

**fabry96 : despues de la votacion que hice en wattpad se decidio que medaka junto a otro personaje mas estaran en la proxima temporada aunque dije que no la queria usar ya que ya la use en mi otra historia de DxD...pero el pueblo manda**

* * *

Las peleas ya estaban tocando a su final, pero aun habia varias las cuales aun no habian iniciado. Una de ellas era las de las dos chicas con aspecto loli las cuales se miraban la una a la otra de forma amenazante

**/ MARIA VS KONEKO /**

\- en esta historia no pueden haber dos personajes del tipo loli -

Dijo maria a koneko la cual asintió a lo dicho y respondió de forma seria

\- es como dices, solo puede haber una y esa no seras tu -

Respondió koneko mientras se ajustaba los guantes en sus manos con un rostro serio.

Todos los que estaban conscientes tenían gotas de sudor en la cabeza por el extraño motivo por el cual estas dos querían pelear.

Las dos se miraron fijamente, mientras el silencio rodeaba el ambiente al estilo película de western. Incluso una bola de paja paso rodando frente a las dos saliendo de quien sabe donde.

Y cuando un crujido se pudo escuchar las dos se lanzaron la una frente a la otra y se golpearon al mismo tiempo en el rostro.

Las dos después de unos segundos poniendo fuerza en el golpe se separaron dando un salto hacia atrás para mirarse la una a la otra con una sonrisa en sus rostros mientra un hilito de sangre las caía a cada una de la comisura de sus labios

\- buen golpe, nada mal para una sirviente de esa idiota pervertida -

Alabo maria el golpe de koneko de forma sincera

\- tu igual, fue un buen golpe para ser una sirvienta de ese tipo estrafalario con mascara -

Koneko al igual que maria alabo el golpe que habia recibido

\- jejejeje...-

\- fufufu ...-

Reían las dos pero la realidad era que todo era falso ya que solo estaban pensando en una manera de como aplastar a la otra.

Goku el cual miraba todo desde arriba tenia una cara que decía como que no entendía de que trataba todo eso, cosa que mizore pudo descifrar y solo pudo suspirar de forma cansada.

Mientras las dos estaban riendo, de forma repentina se lanzaron la una contra la otra mientras se gritaban entre ellas

\- ¡ MUERE MALDITA ENANA ! - ( grito de las dos )

Y se enzarzaron en una pelea al mas estilo dragon ball con golpes a gran velocidad mientras se bloqueaban la una al la otra, era todo un espectáculo el ver a dos lolis pelear de esa forma...muy bizarro todo

pero la cosa estaba por finalizar, ya que maria tenia una ventaja abrumadora sobre koneko la cual después de pocos segundos ya no podia seguirle el ritmo a maria la cual aumentaba lenta pero gradualmente su velocidad y fuerza.

Hasta que después de pasado un minuto y pocos segundos de enfrentamiento maria le estaba dando una golpiza tremenda a koneko la cual después de varios golpes ya habia perdido el conocimiento.

Maria solo se detuvo cuando goku desde el cielo le grito que se detuviera y esta lo hizo ya que era una orden de su amado. Ahí fue cuando maria se dio cuenta que koneko ya hacia rato que habia perdido el conocimiento, ya que esta se desplomo contra el suelo de cara.

\- cre-creo que me pase un poco...jejeje...-

Dijo maria sacando la lengua de forma linda mientras se frotaba la nuca haciéndose la inocente, mientras el cuerpo de koneko estaba tirado con el rostro tocando el suelo dando espasmos extrañamente peligrosos.

\- parece que el trabajo de esa chica rubia aumenta con cada pelea -

Decía goku mientras miraba a la pobre asia la cual estaba dándolo todo para curar a rias en este momento.

Por otro lado la pelea entre hakufu y lapis estaba siendo dura para lapis la cual no podia igualar el poder de hakufu en su estado berserk y estaba recibiendo una buena paliza.

Eso molestaba a lapis la cual después de recibir un fuerte golpe y ser estrellada contra un edificio, pensó

-_ si continuo de esta manera terminare siendo derrotada pero...no quiero usar esa forma ya que no es muy agradable a la vista...pero si continuo de esta forma terminare avergonzando a mi amado maestro ¡ y eso no lo puedo permitir ! -_

Mientras lapis pensaba todo eso, la hakufu fuera de control estaba preparando una poderosa esfera de ki para terminar con la vida de lapis, pero esta se detuvo al ver como lapis le dio una mirada llena de una extraña determinación

\- lo siento por ti humana, en verdad eres poderosa. A tal punto que me obligas a tomar esta forma que no quería mostrar nunca a mi amado maestro pero...¡ no puedo permitirme caer contra ti así que prepárate ! -

En ese instante que lapis termino de hablar, todo el ambiente cambio

Un aura de opresión extremadamente grande se desprendía del cuerpo de lapis y lenta pero de forma continua, una especie de oscuridad en forma de bruma comenzó a rodear a lapis desde sus pies hasta que finalmente llego a la cabeza.

El ambiente se habia vuelto extraño, ya que la sensación que emitía esa extraña esfera que rodeaba a lapis en estos momentos era la sensación de misma muerte...

Unos segundos después de que lapis fue rodeada por esa extraña esfera oscura, la esfera comenzó a agrietarse y a desprenderse lentamente como si de un cascaron se tratase.

Hasta que con una explosión salida del interior de la esfera, se pudo ver la forma que lapis habia tomado.

Esta ahora tenia la piel tan blanca que parecía hasta ser de un gris claro. En su cabeza ahora habia dos cuernos similares a los de un macho cabrio los cuales giraban hacia atrás y tomaban una curva hacia adentro.

Su cabello ahora estaba peinado hacia atrás pero cuando llegaba a la parte de la nuca era hecho de llamas azules las cuales llegaban hasta su espalda. Al igual que su vestido el cual estaba hecho de una extraña tela la cual también a mitad de ella estaba hecha de llamas azules.

Ese vestido, apenas cubría lo necesario ya que exponía demasiado, pero al parecer a ella no parecía importarle.

Sus ojos ahora eran negros donde antes era blanco y su iris era de color plateado y tenia una sombra de ojos de color violeta. Mientras que una especie de grietas aparecían debajo de ellos.

\- gracias por esperar, esta es mi forma mas poderosa _**BALAM THE FALLEN -**_

Goku el cual estaba viendo todo esto con mucho interés dijo

\- la energía que desprende es muy oscura pero esta al nivel de cuando enfrente a piccolo daimaku -

Mizore no entendió nada de lo que goku dijo, pero solo sabia que lapis ahora era muy poderosa

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO- **

**CAPITULO 26- PELEA EN LA ACADEMIA-PARTE 4 -**


	29. Chapter 29 pelea en la academia-parte 5

**ANTES DE COMENZAR EL CAPITULO ME GUSTARÍA DAR UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A FernandoGarcia083 POR HABER CREADO LAS PORTADAS DE DE ESTA HISTORIA Y LA DE FAIRY TAIL. ¡ MUCHAS GRACIAS COMPADRE ! **

**Y QUIERO MANDAR UN SALUDO A ERNESTO ALDAIR CARRANZ, ¡ UN SALUDO AMIGO ! PERO SOLO UNO NO SEAS AVARICIOSO XDDD **

**Y CON ESTO DICHO PASEMOS AL CAPITULO ! **

* * *

Lapis ahora con su forma mas poderosa liberada, desprendía un aire de confianza en si misma. Nadie diría al verla que hasta hace unos instantes estaba siendo superada por la forma berserk de hakufu.

Hakufu sonreía mientras lapis la miraba con rostro neutral, ya que ella estaba confiada de poder ganar ahora

Sin mas hakufu se lanzo al ataque, lanzando un puñetazo a lapis, pero incluso antes de siquiera tocarla, las llamas azules de lapis hicieron arder el puño de hakufu la cual retrocedió por el dolor

\- estúpida...si piensas que sera como antes estas muy equivocada, chica fuera de control -

Le dijo lapis con tono arrogante a una hakufu la cual ahora estaba furiosa y le rugía a lapis con rabia

Lapis al ver eso extendió su palma hacia adelante apuntando a hakufu y dijo

\- ya es hora de terminar con esto, no quiero que goku sama continué viendo esta forma tan poco agradable que tome -

Y concentrando una gran cantidad de energía oscura en su palma extendida dijo con voz indiferente

\- **¡ DARK PULSE ! - **

Y una esfera oscura fue disparada hacia hakufu la cual con una sonrisa pensó que seria fácil de esquivar, pero la esfera conforme avanzaba crecía de tamaño hasta que llego a tener unos dos metros de diámetro lo cual pillo a hakufu por sorpresa y la esfera le impacto de lleno creando una gran explosión

Goku que vio eso, estaba aplaudiendo junto a mizore y lapis al darse cuentas se sonrojo por ello y se cubría el rostro

\- que técnica mas interesante, sabia que lapis era hábil pero no hasta ese punto jejejeje -

Reía feliz goku al saber que lapis era una chica tan hábil. Pero por el contrario, rias la cual ya habia sido curada por asia la cual ahora estaba dando tratamiento a koneko, tenia ojos llenos de envidia y odio

\- malditos fenómenos de circo...son todos mas poderosos de lo que imagine en un principio -

Decía rias con envidia y odio mientras se mordía la uña del dedo en frustración, akeno se acerco a rias y le dijo

\- rias ¿ acaso no tuviste suficiente aun ? nos están derrotando uno a uno de manera aplastante -

\- ¡¿ que dijiste akeno ?! ¡ acaso estas de su lado o que ! -

\- rias...sabes que no es así, pero viendo como están las cosas ¿ por que no te calmas y dejas de atacarles ? seguro podremos llegar a una solución hablando -

Las palabras de akeno, ni siquiera llegaron a rias, solo la pusieron mas furiosa aun, pero rias pensó una manera de acabar con el enmascarado gracias a lo dicho por akeno

\- claro que si akeno, tienes razón. ¿ por que no vas junto con issei para pedir una tregua ? -

Dijo rias, akeno sonrió feliz pensando que sus palabras al fin le habian llegado a rias, por lo que asintiendo con una sonrisa fue a por issei

Rias con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro uso su comunicación mágica ( no se como se llama eso xD ) para contactar con issei

\- escucha issei, en cuanto veas una oportunidad ataca sin pensarlo -

\- ¿ pero que pasara con akeno san ? -

\- ella es un pequeño precio a pagar si con ello podemos eliminar al jefe enmascarado -

Issei no dijo nada, ya que habia sido corrompido por rias hace tiempo y haría lo que fuera necesario por ella. Incluso sacrificar a akeno si con eso rias era feliz .

Por otro lado, hakufu se levantaba después de haber recibido el ataque de lapis, sus ropas estaban muy dañadas, de manera que su falda tenia una desgarro y se podia ver su ropa interior y su chaleco y camisa estaban rotos de ta forma que un poco de sus grandes pechos se podia ver.

\- parece que al fin puedo controlar esto...-

Decía hakufu mirándose las manos y abriendo y cerrando los puños

\- parece que ya no estas en modo locura -

\- si... es raro pero todo es gracias a ese loco ataque tuyo -

\- pero tu poder por lo visto no a disminuido ni un poco aun con ese ataque...¿ realmente eres humana ? -

Le decía lapis la cual comenzaba a dudar de la humanidad de hakufu. Cosa que la ofendió mucho

\- ¡ oye ! es cierto que soy resistente , pero no como para que se dude de mi humanidad -

las dos se rieron, pero segundos después se pusieron serias y en posición de pelea nuevamente

\- puede que no lo creas, pero mi cuerpo esta comenzando a sentir los efectos de la pelea -

\- que coincidencia, yo estoy igual que tu -

\- pues sera mejor que decidamos esto rápido o esto terminara en un empate al no poder movernos -

\- es la primera cosa sensata que dices -

Pero las dos fueron sorprendidas al escuchar un grito, el cual era de akeno y las dos vieron a issei el cual habia intentado asesinar a akeno junto a goku, pero este la habia protegido y tenia a issei agarrado del brazo mientras que con el otro estaba abrazando a akeno la cual tenia en su rostro una cara de shock al no poder creer el que issei la hubiese intentado matar para poder eliminar a goku.

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 27- PELEA EN LA ACADEMIA- PARTE 5 **


	30. Chapter 30 pelea en la academia-parte 6

Goku tenia a issei agarrado del brazo, este estaba en su balance breaker y habia intentado eliminar a su aliada akeno con un dragon shot a quema ropa con la intención de eliminar a goku en el proceso.

Akeno estaba confusa, ya que no podia asimilar lo que habia ocurrido y su rostro estaba lleno de sorpresa y temor.

\- ¿ issei kun ? -

Dijo akeno con un tono el cual denotaba su confusión, pero no podia ver el rostro de issei tras su casco por lo que la asustaba aun mas el no saber cual era la cara que tenia después de haber intentado matarla .

Pero primero, remontémonos unos minutos antes de esto para saber que habia ocurrido...

_/_** CINCO MINUTOS ANTES / **

Akeno se acercaba donde goku se encontraba, pero fue detenida por mio y yuki las cuales estaban serias

\- ¿ a donde pensáis que vais los dos ? -

\- me- me gustaría poder hablar con vuestro líder -

Mio miro a akeno y luego miro a issei pero su rostro aun estaba serio

\- si solo queréis hablar ¿ por que el chico del peinado de culo pollo esta equipado para la pelea ? -

Yuki la cual no confiaba en issei dijo eso, cosa que ofendió mucho a issei

\- ¡ a quien llamas peinado de culo pollo ! estoy así por que no confío en ustedes, ademas...que alguien con pechos pequeños me diga e -

Segundos después y antes de que issei terminase lo que estaba por decir, yuki estaba tras el con su espada sakuya rodeando el cuello de issei mientras un aura oscura emanaba de ella

\- di una sola palabra mas y tu cabeza rodara -

Issei estaba aterrorizado, no solo por el instinto asesino que era mandado hacia el, sino por que ni pudo reaccionar ante ella.

\- esta bien yuki, déjales pasar. Me gustaría escuchar lo que tienen que decir -

Dijo goku el cual habia descendido solo dejando a mizore arriba.

Yuki apareció al lado de goku a gran velocidad y mio también se puso a su lado

\- ¿ estas seguro de eso goku ? -

\- puede que sea una trampa -

Dijeron mio y yuki, pero goku les puso su mano en la cabeza a las dos y las acaricio, haciendo que las dos se relajasen y sonrieran

\- gracias por preocuparse por mi las dos. Pero me gustaría escuchar que tienen que decir -

Las dos asintieron ante lo dicho por el y fueron a donde mizore se encontraba por si acaso se les ocurría a los del grupo de rias atacar a mizore.

Goku se acerco a akeno lentamente, ya que de esa forma no se pondría tan nerviosa

\- bueno ¿ que es lo que quieres ? -

Akeno no se sentía intimidada por el a diferencia que paso con mio o yuki. Por algún extraño motivo el cual no entendía, se sentía completamente segura, como si nada pudiera pasarle si ella estuviera a su lado.

\- soy akeno himejima, la reina de rias gremory y el motivo por el que estoy aquí es para pedir si podia usted hacer una tregua -

\- ¿ tregua ? -

\- si. Se que ustedes son muy poderosos y creo que ya lo han demostrado. Por lo que ¿ no es suficiente ya ? -

Goku se quedo en silencio por la petición de akeno. Su motivo de estar aquí fue por la petición de sirzechs el cual quería bajar de su nube a su hermana arrogante. Pero hasta ahora todo lo hecho por goku y los suyos pareciera que estaba surtiendo un efecto contrario y esa chica gremory estaba tomando un camino extraño y peligroso.

\- mmm...puede que tengas razó que continuar con esto por mas tiempo tendrá un efecto negativo en esa muchacha -

Akeno abrió mucho los ojos y se podia ver la alegría en su rostro al escuchar lo dicho por goku

\- ¡ lo dices enserio ! -

Goku asintió a lo dicho por akeno. Eso la hizo sonreír llena de felicidad ya que por fin podrían terminar esta batalla absurda pero...

Su felicidad duro muy poco.

Issei el cual no estaba de-acuerdo con eso y vio una oportunidad cuando akeno se puso frente a goku, no dudo.

Con el disparo ya preparado de antemano se dispuso a eliminar a goku junto con akeno.

Pero issei no contaba con que goku se dio cuenta de sus intenciones al sentir que issei estaba soltando energía negativa por lo que en el momento en que este disparo su dragon shot goku pudo agarrar a akeno y atraerla junto a el con un brazo y con el otro agarrar el brazo de issei y desviar el disparo.

Y así fue como ocurrió todo.

**/MOMENTO ACTUAL / **

Goku al cual el disparo le habia rozado la mascara y esta se habia roto un poco ahora se le podia ver un ojo a través de ella. Y por ese ojo se podia deducir que no estaba contento... estaba muy furioso.

\- tu...eres basura...no. Eres peor incluso que la basura -

\- ¡ yo estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por rias sempai ! -

Esas palabras dejaron a akeno en shock.

\- ¿ dices que todo esto fue planeado por rias ? dime que es mentira...¡ DIME QUE ES MENTIRA ISSEI KUN ! -

Akeno entre lagrimas le grito en desesperación a issei el cual no dijo nada. Solo se quedo en silencio.

Akeno la cual no podia asimilar lo ocurrido se desmayo por el shock de la traición de rias y issei en los brazos de goku. Goku al ver a la chica desmayada en sus brazos mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos con un rostro de desesperación, no pudo aguantarse mas y apretó el brazo de issei el cual aun tenia atrapado y como si de papel se tratase hizo pedazos esa parte de la armadura.

\- ¡GYAAAAAAAA ! -

Grito issei en dolor al tener su brazo hecho pedazos, pero incluso antes de que pudiera siquiera sentir todo el dolor, goku le propino una patada a issei mientras lo atraía hacia el haciendo pedazos la armadura carmesí y mandándole a volar.

Basara el cual se acerco a donde goku se encontraba, sostuvo a akeno la cual se le habia sido entregada por goku.

\- apártate basara, estoy al punto de estallar en rabia -

Basara no tuvo el valor de decir nada ante tal goku , el cual no dejaba de aumentar su poder sin parar

\- rias gremory...has sobrepasado una linea que nunca se debería sobrepasar -

Decía goku a rias, la cual estaba asustada al no saber que estaba pasando, pero aun así ella respondió

\- ¡ yo solo hice lo necesario para ganar ! -

Esas palabras solo hicieron empeorar las cosas ya que lo que ocurrió a continuación fue algo que dejo a todos sin palabras

\- eso que hiciste fue imperdonable... ¡ NUNCA LO PERDONAREEEEEEEEE ! -

Y tal como ocurrió hace años en namekusei, goku se volvió a transformar en el super saiyajin legendario.

El ambiente habia cambiado por estaban sorprendidos por el cambio y el poder que desprendía el super saiyajin son goku el cual ahora mismo no estaba para bromas.

Goku hizo como si fuera a dar un paso, y al instante se encontraba en el lugar donde issei estaba fuera de combate por la patada anterior y estaba siendo tratado por asia.

Asia al ver la mirada y el rostro serio de goku se puso a temblar

\- quítate de ahí o desaparece junto a el, tu decides chica -

Asia nerviosa no sabia que hacer, pero cuando vio que goku extendió su mano hacia issei y estaba creando una esfera en ella se desmayo.

\- desaparece... -

Dijo goku el cual no pensaba tener ninguna contemplación con issei, pero una nueva sorpresa apareció.

Con el estallido de la barrera la cual cubría la academia, dos personas entraron en escena. Una se quedo al lado de rias, ella era shido irina.

La otra fue como un rayo y ataco a goku el cual estaba por eliminar a issei, pero este detuvo el ataque con un solo dedo

\- y ahora...¿ quien podrías ser tu ? -

Pregunto goku con rostro serio

\- clase 3-f de la academia kawakami.¡ kawakami momoyo entra en escena ! -

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**-CAPITULO 28- PELEA EN LA ACADEMIA- PARTE-6 -**


	31. Chapter 31 Fin de la temporada 2

\- y ahora...¿ quien podrías ser tu ? -

Pregunto goku con rostro serio

\- clase 3-f de la academia kawakami.¡ kawakami momoyo entra en escena ! -

Goku la miro con rostro inexpresivo mientras momoyo le miraba con una gran sonrisa llena de emoción..

Por otro lado, rias estaba confusa al no saber que estaba pasando por lo que le pregunto a irina la cual estaba a su lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

\- irina san, ¿ quien es esa chica ? -

-bueno...la persona que me dijiste que trajese conmigo no quiso hacerlo por mucho que se lo pedí , por lo que traje a momoyo a cambio. Momoyo es muy fuerte rias , tu mira bien y lo veras -

Rias estaba un poco decepcionada por no poder tener en su bando a esa cierta chica de la academia hakoniwa , pero si esta persona que irina trajo con ella es fuerte, la aceptaría con mucho gusto.

\- tu... eres increíblemente fuerte verdad, aun sin haber llegado a este sitio, pude sentir tu extraordinario poder -

Momoyo le decía a goku toda emocionada, ya que ella estaba muy frustrada por no poder encontrar a nadie que pudiera pelear al mismo nivel que ella. Pero gracias a la propuesta de irina y con la condición de que si era cierto el que podría pelear con un enemigo tan fuerte o mas que ella, momoyo seria parte del clan de rias, ella vino...y realmente era como irina dijo.

\- niña, no estoy de humor en este momento para aguantar tus caprichos, por lo que sera lo mejor que te retires de este lugar antes de que realmente me enfades -

Esas palabras de goku solo hicieron emocionar mas a momoyo, la cual estaba concentrando poder en su mano derecha, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de concentrarlo todo, esta fue atacada por lapis

\- ¡ APÁRTATE DE GOKU SAMA ! -

Grito lapis mientras atacaba a momoyo a gran velocidad, pero momoyo esquivo el ataque apartándose con gran velocidad .

\- ¡ oye no te metas en mi pelea ! -

\- ¡cierra la boca humana ! los que intenten hacerle algo a goku sama serán castigados por mi -

Momoyo se quedo mirando a lapis unos segundos y se dio cuenta que ella también tenia un nivel bastante alto por lo que puso una nueva sonrisa en su cara .

\- tu. Tu también eres bastante fuerte, por lo que comenzare contigo y dejare al tipo de pelo rubio como el plato principal -

Las palabras de momoyo enfurecieron a lapis la cual tenia venas hinchadas en su cabeza y desprendía un aura mas oscura de lo normal

\- pagaras por decir eso estúpida humana -

Pero cuando las dos se preparaban por pelear, hakufu se puso entre las dos y le dijo a momoyo

\- oye tu. Si eres una recién llegada aprende un poco de modales y espera tu turno ya que yo estaba primero peleando con esta chica -

Decía hakufu molesta a momoyo la cual tenia cara de no entender de que estaba hablando esa cabeza de zanahoria

\- y tu ¿ quien diablos eres cabeza de zanahoria ? -

Hakufu inflo sus mejillas ofendida por lo irrespetuosa que era esta recién llegada

\- yo también fui llamada para ayudar por la cabeza de tomate de allí -

Dijo hakufu señalando a rias, la cual al escuchar que le llamaron cabeza de tomate se enfado mucho con hakufu, por lo que le dijo a momoyo

\- momoyo san, no tengo idea de quien es esa chica por lo que puedes derrotarla también -

A estas alturas, rias ya estaba cansada y al ver que traer a hakufu no habia servido para nada, simplemente se deshizo de ella.

\- !¿ como dices ?¡ ¡ eres una maldita traidora rias gremory ! -

Rias ignoro lo dicho por hakufu, la cual estaba ardiendo de rabia. Pero momoyo solo mostró una sonrisa salvaje

\- lo que sea...me da igual si es una o son las dos. ¡ prepárense ! -

Con esas palabras momoyo se movió a super velocidad y se puso entre lapis y hakufu y las agarro a cada una de la mano

Con lapis uso su técnica llamada - kawakami ryu : snow man la cual concentrando ki en su mano puede congelar a su oponente

Con hakufu uso su técnica - kawakami ryu : carne asada con la que concentrando ki en su mano puede hacer arder la de su oponente

Eso hizo que las dos gritasen y rápidamente se soltaran del agarre de momoyo. Lapis tenia su brazo izquierdo congelado y hakufu tenia el derecho quemado de gravedad.

Pero momoyo se movió rápido y atrapo a las dos y con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro uso otra de sus técnicas

\- kawakami ryu : explosión humana -

Y concentrando ki en su cuerpo ella misma se convirtió en un explosivo humano. El estallido fue ensordecedor y un enorme crater fue creado y en el crater se pudo ver a lapis la cual habia perdido su forma balam y a hakufu. Las dos estaban fuera de juego, pero momoyo habia recibido una gran cantidad de daño al hacerse estallar a si misma.

\- jejeje...esas dos están fuera...por lo que ahora sigues tu...kawakami ryu : curación acelerada -

Esa técnica que momoyo estaba usando era una que aceleraba las células de su cuerpo y por ende se podia curar casi al instante , pero el riesgo era que solo la podia usar un pequeño numero de veces antes de quedarse sin energía.

Momoyo miraba a goku el cual estaba aun con rostro impasible y con una fría mirada

\- ahora es nuestro turno de pelear ¡ prepárate ! -

Momoyo empezó a concentrar ki en su puño y después de haberlo hecho, grito

\- ¡ KAWAKAMI RYU : DESTRUCTOR DE ESTRELLAS ! -

Y disparo de su puño una bola de ki de un tamaño aceptable y esta fue directa a goku el cual ni se movió de donde estaba y recibió el impacto de lleno, el cual hizo un tremendo estallido.

Rias al ver eso grito emocionada junto con irina

\- ¿ lo consiguió ? -

Dijeron las dos las cuales estaban con la esperanza que el ataque de momoyo hubiera al fin derrotado a goku.

Pero sus esperanzas se fueron a la basura segundos después al ver que goku estaba ileso

\- ¡¿ que pasa con el, acaso es inmortal ?! -

\- esto tiene que ser una broma...-

Las dos estaban con las esperanzas por los suelos, pero por el contrario, momoyo estaba mas emocionada y feliz que nunca ya que al fin habia encontrado a alguien que aguantase tanto sin ser derrotado por ella.

\- no lo haces mal chica pero...-

Dijo goku y segundos después estaba frente a momoyo y con su puño el el estomago de esta

\- pero hoy no es un buen día para emocionarme por estas cosas. Lo siento -

Le dijo goku a momoyo la cual estaba perdiendo la consciencia, pero justo antes de hacerlo ella le dijo

\- la próxima vez seré mas fuerte...espera por...ello -

Y momoyo quedo fuera de combate con una gran sonrisa en su rostro por saber que habia alguien capaz de derrotarla de un solo golpe.

Goku dejo a momoyo con cuidado en el suelo y entonces miro en direccion donde rias se encontraba y le lanzo una mirada la cual hizo que irina se orinase al instante encima y rias estaba temblando como un cervatillo recién nacido.

Goku lentamente se acerco donde esas dos se encontraban. Hasta que estuvo frente a frente con rias, ignorando a irina la cual habia quedado mojada de su propia orina y tenia lagrimas fluyendo sin parar de sus ojos.

Rias la cual pensaba que moriría, uso su ultimo recurso y ese fue el arrodillarse frente a goku y suplicar por su vida.

\- ¡ por favor, por favor te lo suplico, no me mates ! -

Rias de rodillas y con su cabeza tocando el suelo suplicaba por su vida a goku, el cual la miraba en silencio

\- ¿ realmente estas arrepentida ? -

\- ¡ por supuesto que si ! -

Goku no lo tenia muy claro, por lo que agachándose un poco, puso su mano en la cabeza de rias y se puso a leer su mente (N/A : ¿ que acaso pensaban que no recordaría esta habilidad rara y fumada de goku ? xD )

Este al leer su mente pudo saber que ella no se arrepentía de nada y aun continuaba pensando en vengarse, incluso mas que antes.

\- eres una mentirosa rias gremory , al leer tu mente se que aun piensas en mejor sera eliminarte -

Rias estaba sorprendida ya que no esperaba que este tipo poseyera tal habilidad. Eso hizo que realmente entrara en pánico y del puro miedo se orino encima dejando un gran charco y mientras lloraba le suplicaba a goku .

-*snif * *snif * por favor... no me mates * snif * *snif * -

Goku volvió a leer su mente, pero esta vez su mente estaba llena de una sola cosa. Y esa cosa era su miedo a morir. Por lo que goku dio un suspiro y le dijo

\- esta es la segunda vez que te perdono rias gremory. Espero que no haya una tercera, por que en ese momento los matare sin contemplaciones ¿ queda claro ? -

Dijo goku mientras regresaba a su estado normal. Rias asintió con rapidez mientras mostraba su rostro lleno de lagrimas y mocos.

\- adiós rias gremory -

Goku se despidió de ella mientras regresaba con los suyos y se llevaba con el a akeno y hakufu las cuales estaban inconscientes y lapis era cargada por tohka la cual el día de hoy no pudo ni pelear.

Y de esa forma regresaron al makai donde sirzechs les estaba esperando para disculparse por su hermana, ya que lo habia visto todo desde allí.

**/EPILOGO / **

Ya con el lugar mas tranquilo, todos los miembros del clan de rias habian recuperado el conocimiento y se sentían como una mierda al haber perdido de forma tan humillante ante los enmascarados. En especial issei el cual no solo habia perdido dos veces, sino que también habia traicionado a akeno por ordenes de rias, por la cual habia sentido amor y ahora se sentía pero que basura.

Pero la mas deprimida era rias, la cual no solo habia perdido de forma absoluta y contundente, sino que ademas habia tenido que suplicar por su vida e incluso habia terminado orinándose encima por el miedo.

Rias estaba destrozada tanto física como mentalmente.

Pero uno de ellos era muy optimista y esa era momoyo la cual estaba ardiendo de la emoción al saber que existía alguien tan fuerte y estaba deseosa de poder volver a pelear contra el.

\- oye rias gremory, ¿ cuando sera el próximo enfrentamiento ? -

Rias miro a momyo con ojos vacíos y le dijo

\- no lo hay momoyo...ya esta. Es el fin de esta estupidez, nunca tuvimos una posibilidad de ganarles...-

Respondió rias abatida, pero momoyo no tenia ese pensamiento

\- ¿ que ? ¿ ya te rindes ? y yo que pensaba incluso en volverme una de tus piezas solo para poder pelear con ese tipo -

\- eso sera imposible, ya viste como nos barrieron a todos -

Dijo issei el cual también estaba cansado de todo esto

\- pero eso es por que no habia reglas. ¿ pero si las hubiese podrías ganar ? -

Dijo momoyo a rias la cual no entendía de que estaba hablando esta chica

\- ¿ de que estas hablando momoyo ? -

\- según me dijo irina, ustedes los demonios tenéis una especie de torneo ¿ verdad ? ese tipo y los suyos también son demonios por lo que si participan podríamos pelear con ellos usando las reglas a nuestro favor -

Eso sorprendio a rias la cual nunca habría pensado en esa posibilidad...

\- el raiting game...-

Y con esas palabras una nueva posibilidad para rias y los suyos se podia ver en el horizonte .

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 29 : PELEA EN LA ACADEMIA - PARTE-7 - **

** FIN DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA **

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR HABER LEÍDO HASTA ESTE PUNTO. ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA Y ESPERO QUE CONTINÚEN COMENTANDO Y LEYENDO EN LA PRÓXIMA TEMPORADA LA CUAL SERA LA ULTIMA. **

**UN SALUDO A TODOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	32. Chapter 32 tercera temporada

**fabry96 : gracias por comentar. y pos segun se es como un torneo pero en equipos sobre lo de fairy tail pos yo no me olvido pero en estos momentos yo no estoy escribiendo los capitulos ya que no recordaba ese arco **

**OmegaZero :gracias por comentar siempre y pos aqui tienes la tercera temporada amigo. **

**Hades :gracias por comentar amigo y pos sobre esos de DMC no los veo como parte del clan de goku pero...quien sabe si para el de rias lo pueda ver **

**JeGaOr : gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste. un saludo **

**Fabio C : gracias por comentar amigo, me alegra que te guste y aqui tienes la temporada tres **

* * *

**-TERCERA TEMPORADA-**

* * *

Goku ahora junto a su clan se encontraba en el castillo del maou.

Después de haber dejado en una habitación a akeno y hakufu para que descansasen, estos se encontraban reunidos junto sirzechs, ajuka y serafall para contarles lo ocurrido con el clan de la hermana de sirzechs, rias gremory.

Después de que los tres maou escuchasen el relato de lo ocurrido por goku, los tres tenían caras de decepción y tristeza al saber de la forma en que se habia vuelto rias, la cual era capaz de traicionar y sacrificar a su mejor amiga solo para poder ganar.

\- ...en que punto se desvió tanto esa rias...-

Dijo sirzechs con un rostro triste por no saber que fue lo que hizo que su hermana cambiase tanto.

\- esa niña esta recorriendo un camino peligroso -

Dijo ajuka con rostro serio, ya que habia visto a muchos como rias los cuales perdieron su camino por pensar que tenían algo de poder.

\- ¿ acaso no todo comenzó cuando volvió parte de su nobleza al dragon emperador rojo ? -

Dijo serafall la cual estaba comiendo papas fritas.

\- puede que fuera en ese momento. O quizá es algo que estaba dormido dentro de ella y despertó al encontrar a ese chico. A saber. -

Los tres debatían cual podría ser el motivo por el cambio de rias, pero goku y los suyos estaban en silencio ya que les podría importar menos lo que hizo que esa niña cambiase.

\- lo que sea que hizo que se desviara podría importarme poco o nada. Eso no es motivo para traicionar de esa forma a un amigo -

Todos asintieron sorprendidos a las palabras dichas por goku.

\- ya le dije que no habría una tercera vez. Si vuelve a las andadas tendré que eliminarlos a todos aun que sea tu hermana ¿ entendido sirzechs ? -

Las palabras dichas por goku junto a su rostro serio hicieron que los tres maou se quedaran con las bocas abiertas y asintieran.

**/ UNA HORA DESPUÉS / **

Todos estaban descansando después de la comida, mientras goku aun continuaba comiendo como si el mundo fuese a terminar.

Repentinamente, goku dejo de comer y puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que dejo confusas a mio, yuki y lapis las cuales estaban mirándole con una sonrisa hasta hace unos segundos.

\- ¿ ocurre algo goku ? -

\- dejaste de comer de forma repentina -

\- goku sama,¿ necesitas algo mas ? -

Las tres chicas preguntaron por lo repentino que fue eso ya que sabían sobre el enorme apetito de goku

\- esas dos ya despertaron -

Todos al escuchar las palabras de goku reaccionaron de formas distintas. Los maou parecían aliviados pero los miembros del clan de goku se pusieron serios y estaban preparados para un ataque de esas dos.

Goku al ver como reaccionaron sus compañeros les dijo

\- podéis relajaros, estoy seguro que no tienen ganas de continuar peleando en estos momentos -

No sabían por que goku les dijo eso, pero todos obedecieron a sus palabras y se relajaron.

Segundos después la puerta se abría y allí aparecieron akeno y hakufu las cuales estaban confusas al no saber por que estaban en este lugar, por lo que sirzechs les dio una breve explicación y ahí fue cuando akeno recordó lo ocurrido con rias y issei y su intento de eliminarla junto al enmascarado.

\- no se como disculparme por lo que te hizo mi hermana...-

Le dijo el maou a akeno mientras agachaba la cabeza en forma de disculpa, cosa que puso nerviosa a la joven.

\- no tienes que disculparte sirzechs sama...al final fue mi culpa por no darme cuenta del cambio de rias -

Akeno estaba un poco triste, pero cuando vio toda la gente en el lugar estaba confundida.

\- ¿ quien son estas personas ? -

Esa pregunta hizo sonreír a sirzechs el cual le dijo

\- ¿ acaso ya no recuerdas a las personas que te trajeron aquí ? -

Akeno no lo entendió por unos instantes. Pero cuando se puso a recordar lo ocurrido su reacción fue de sorpresa

\- - !¿ estas personas son los enmascarados ?¡ -

Ante la reacción de akeno, todos solo rieron por ello, pero hakufu se encontraba cara a cara con lapis desde que habian entrado al lugar, ya que la pudo reconocer al instante de verla

\- ¿ deberíamos resolver lo que dejamos pendiente ? -

Le dijo hakufu a lapis la cual la miraba con rostro neutral

\- eso no sera necesario. Ya no tengo motivo para pelear contigo, ademas de que si murieras seria algo malo para goku sama quien tuvo la buena fe de salvar tu vida -

Akeno al escuchar a lapis, rápidamente busco a goku con la mirada y lo encontró rápido ya que ese peinado es difícil de olvidar. Ella se acerco a el y le miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa agacho la cabeza

\- muchas gracias por haberme protegido en ese momento -

Eso fue algo inesperado para goku el cual se puso nervioso y se frotaba la nuca apurado

\- no te preocupes por eso. Solo hice lo que era correcto -

Akeno al verle bien, quedo prendada al instante por esa sonrisa sincera y amable y su rostro se puso rojo al instante

\- !¿ _que me esta pasando ?¡ mi rostro esta ardiendo solo por verle sonreír.¡ acaso esto es amor a primera vista !...nononono...¿ acaso eso es posible siquiera ? ¡ esto no es una de esas películas cliché ! pero...es muy guapo... - _

Goku estaba confuso al ver a akeno poner todo tipo de caras mientras ella pensaba todas esas cosas y se dijo a si mismo que esta chica era muy rara -

Pero los pensamientos de akeno fueron interrumpidos por sirzechs

\- siento entrometerme pero akeno, ahora ya no eres parte de clan de rias por lo que a este paso podrías convertirte en un demonio callejero -

Ante las palabras de sirzechs akeno puso un rostro triste.

Era cierto, ella ahora no formaba parte de nada y a este paso caería en la oscuridad ¿ que es lo que debería hacer ahora ?. los pensamientos de akeno fueron interrumpidos ahora por goku

\- oye. Si no tienes un clan ¿ por que no formas parte del mio ? eso seria mejor que nada -

Eso sorprendio a akeno, pero los que sabían como era goku solo sonrieron ya que eso era muy típico de el

\- ¡¿ e-estas seguro de eso ?! -

\- siempre sera mejor que convertirse en un demonio callejero ¿ no crees ? -

Akeno no podia creerlo. ¿ que tan amable era esta persona ? incluso cuando sabia que hasta hace poco era su enemiga, el sin dudarlo le ofreció un lugar a su lado.

\- ajuka ¿ puedes extraer su pieza y cambiarla por una de las mías ? -

\- no es que no se pueda pero ¿ estas seguro de eso ? la pieza regresara a rias gremory .

\- eso no me importa, yo ya se quien es mi reina -

Respondió goku mirando a lapis la cual se puso roja cosa que hizo reír a hakufu para molestia de lapis

\- oye, chica descontrolada -

Al escuchar como fue llamada, hakufu inflo sus mejillas en forma de enfado

\- ¡ mi nombre es sonsaku hakufu ! -

\- muy bien, entonces hakufu ¿ que piensas en formar parte de mi clan tu también ? -

\- ¿ yo ? -

\- eres fuerte, y si te vuelves parte de mi clan te entrenare para que puedas controlar ese poder y incluso te volverás mas fuerte de lo que nunca imaginaste ¿ que me dices ? -

Esas palabras eran como cuando un niño escucha al heladero pasar por el barrio para hakufu a la cual le encantaba pelear y el saber que se haría mas fuerte fue clave

\- ¡ me encantaría, acepto ! -

Todos al verla responder tan rápido pensaron * eres demasiado fácil de convencer * con gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

Y de esa forma el ritual para hakufu se hizo al instante, pero con akeno se tardo un poco mas ya que habia que sacar su pieza la cual al instante de salir volvió con su dueña y goku uso un peor mutado suyo para ella y hakufu.

Pero en el instante que el ritual de akeno finalizo, el castillo tembló de forma violenta y todos salieron para ver que estaba ocurriendo cuando en el cielo del makai pudieron ver una enorme brecha dimensional

\- ¿ que diablos es eso ? -

Dijeron todos al ver la gran brecha, pero goku el cual tenia una buena vista se percato de algo

\- algo esta cayendo de ella -

Eso sorprendio a todos pero, la brecha se estaba cerrando lentamente ya que su función estaba cumplida y eso era el soltar a esa persona la cual caía

Goku rápidamente salio volando y atrapo a la persona que fue expulsada de la brecha la cual ya se habia cerrado. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que fue expulsado fue una chica joven de cabellos rubios con dos coletas y tenia en sus mejillas unas marcas finas parecidas a bigotes

\- y ahora...¿ quien podrías ser tu ? -

Dijo goku mientras miraba intrigado a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos mientras flotaba en el cielo.

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO- **

**CAPITULO 30 - UNA COSA TRAS OTRA - **


	33. Chapter 33 la chica vengadora

En la tarde, rias y su clan se encontraban en el salón del club pensando sobre una manera para poder derrotar al enmascarado durante los raiting games que se celebrarían muy pronto.

Gracias a su nuevo miembro kawakami momoyo, rias recupero un poco de esperanza perdida gracias a la propuesta que hizo momoyo sobre pelear con reglas.

Pero las cosas no estaban marchando muy bien.

\- por mucho que lo piense no encuentro una manera de poder derrotarles -

Dijo rias frustrada sacándose los lentes y frotándose el puente de la nariz por el cansancio.

\- ¿ tan mal esta la cosa ? -

Pregunto momoyo

\- con tu ayuda podríamos derrotar a tres o como máximo a cuatro pero el problema son los restantes -

\- cierto. El enmascarado que les lidera es extremadamente fuerte y no tenemos información sobre la chica de cabello negro y la de cabellos violeta -

Tal y como dijo kiba, en la ultima pelea ni tohka ni mizore participaron por lo que para el grupo de rias sus poderes y habilidades son un misterio.

\- de la chica del cabello violeta solo sabemos que puede usar hielo por como cerro la herida de issei. Pero nada mas, no sabemos que tan fuerte puede ser -

Eso fue un golpe duro para issei el cual recordó lo ocurrido y apretaba los puños frustrado.

\- ademas -

\- ademas que -

\- ademas que ahora akeno es parte de su grupo -

Eso dejo en silencio a todos, en especial a issei el cual volvió a recordar el como intento eliminarla por orden de rias. Rias al ver la cara de issei le dijo

\- no te culpes issei. Yo te pedí que lo hicieras por lo que la mas culpable soy yo -

\- aun así...no quita el hecho de yo fui el que hizo el ataque -

Las palabras de issei derrochaban dolor y culpabilidad, pero una vez el daño esta hecho ya no hay forma de arreglarlo y mas cuando fue una traición en toda regla .

Mientras un silencio incomodo se hizo en el salón, un estruendo y un temblor los trajo a todos a la realidad de nuevo.

\- ¡¿ que diablos fue eso ?! -

\- ¿ nos atacan de nuevo ? -

Dijo rias la cual estaba temblando como una hoja solo de pensar en el enmascarado y que habia regresado para eliminarla. Pero momoyo la cual se habia asomado emocionada pensando en la revancha vio la causa de ese temblor

\- ¡oigan miren eso ! -

Todos se asomaron temerosos, pero sus caras cambiaron de temor a sorpresa cuándo en el cielo sobre la academia una brecha dimensional se habia creado .

\- ¿ que diablos es esa cosa ? -

\- ni idea pero no creo que sea algo bueno...-

Issei y kiba intercambiaban esa opiniones, pero momoyo la cual tenia una vista muy aguda y entrenada vio algo

\- ¡ algo esta saliendo de esa cosa ! -

Ciertamente algo fue expulsado y aterrizo en el patio trasero, y la brecha lentamente se cerro hasta que no quedo rastro de que hubiera estado ahí.

Momoyo salio corriendo de la sala con un rostro lleno de emoción por ver que era eso y los demas miembros la terminaron siguiendo pero con precaución.

**/ PATIO TRASERO - PISTA DE ATLETISMO Y CAMPO DE FÚTBOL - / **

Momoyo a gran velocidad llego al lugar. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que allí se encontraba una joven de unos 16 o 17 años que vestía de forma extraña.

La joven se percato de momoyo y con sus ojos negros le dio una mirada precavida.

Segundos después aparecía rias con todos sus sirvientes, irina incluida la cual estaba ayudando al grupo de rias .

\- oye ¿ quien eres y de donde vienes ? -

La joven no dijo nada y solo estaba mirando a rias y los demas como si estuviera analizando la situación.

Y finalmente respondió a momoyo

\- antes de preguntarle a otros sobre su nombre ¿ no deberías presentarte tu primero ? -

La voz de la joven era arrogante y altanera pero aun así eso no molesto a momoyo la cual respondió

\- tienes razón, te pido disculpas . soy kawakami momoyo -

La joven la miro bien y se dio cuenta de una cosa

\- _esa chica que se hace llamar kawakami momoyo es fuerte...ademas que siento algo negativo no solo de ella sino de los otros tras ella también...¿ que lugar extraño es este al que fui lanzada ? - _

La chica después de salir de sus pensamientos respondió de forma arrogante

\- mi nombre es sasuko, uchiha sasuko -

\- así que sasuko eh. Lindo nombre. Por cierto ¿ eres fuerte verdad ? -

Sasuko reacciono ante las palabras y el rostro de momoyo agarrando su espada ya que momoyo le estaba mirando con una sonrisa llena de salvajismo la cual denotaba que estaba desesperada por pelear con gente fuerte.

Kiba el cual vio eso salto frente a momoyo y con su espada sacro-demoníaca ( o como se diga ) y apunto con ella a sasuko .

_\- _solo lo diré una vez, no me apuntes con tu espada ya que si continuas te convertirás en mi enemigo -

Kiba apretó mas fuerte la empuñadura y le dijo

\- no confío en ti por lo que protege- -

Pero no pudo terminar de decir nada ya que sasuko activo su sharingan y con su mano apuntando a kiba dijo

\- chidori sharp spear - ( no se como se dice en japones si lo sabes deja tu comentario xD )

Y segundos después el brazo derecho de kiba fue cortado, por esa fina hoja de chacra eléctrico

\- ¡ GYAAAAAAAA ! ¡ DUELEEEEEEEEE ! -

Grito kiba mientras intentaba detener el sangrado masivo que salia de donde estaba su brazo derecho

\- ¡ kibaaaaaa ! -

Grito issei pero cuando este estaba por entrometerse en la pelea rias lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza

Sasuko se acerco un poco a un kiba de rodillas en un charco de su propia sangre y le dijo con mirada fría

\- ya te dije que no me apuntases con tu espada...ahora muere -

Los ojos de sasuko cambaron de nuevo y ahora tenían un patrón distinto ahora.

\- ¡ amaterasu ! -

Los ojos de sasuko comenzaron a sangrar Y unas llamas negras envolvieron el cuerpo de kiba y este entre dolor y agonía finalmente fue quemado hasta las cenizas. Pero aun así las llamas aun continuaban allí hasta que sasuko uso sus ojos de nuevo para detenerlas

Todos estaban horrorizados por lo ocurrido frente a sus ojos, pero rias al contrario que los demas pensaba que con esta chica las cosas podrían funcionar contra el enmascarado y los suyos.

Rias se acerco a sasuko y con una sonrisa en su rostro le propuso algo

\- uchiha sasuko, ¿ te interesaría convertirte en un demonio ? -

Con esas palabras de rias a sasuko, una nueva posibilidad se abría para el clan de rias gremory y con la pieza del fallecido kiba yuuto sasuko se volvería parte de su clan.

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 31 -LA CHICA VENGADORA - **

**DALE A VOTAR Y COMENTA QUE NO CUESTA NADA, PARA QUE LA HISTORIA LLEGUE A MAS PERSONAS !**


	34. Chapter 34 malentendidos

Naruko después de ser llevada inconsciente a una habitación, luego de una hora despertaba. Ella miraba confusa ya que no reconocía el lugar y mas aun estaba un poco confusa por no poder recordar bien lo que le habia ocurrido.

Cuando estaba mirando la habitación con curiosidad y cautela, esta se percato de que allí habia una mujer a un lado de la habitación. Eso puso en guardia a naruko pero como la mujer no cambiaba su expresión se pudo relajar un poco.

\- _¿ quien es esta chica ? ¿ y por que esta vistiendo como una maid ? - _

Naruko estaba aun mas confusa, pero para salir de dudas se armo de valor y le pregunto a la extraña chica vestida de maid.

\- dis- disculpa ¿ podrías decirme donde es este lugar y por que me encuentro aquí ? -

Ante la pregunta de naruko, la maid por primera vez la miro a los ojos, pero esta aun continuaba con una expresión neutral en su cara. Pero aun así le respondió.

\- este lugar es el castillo del rey demonio sirzechs sama y fuiste traída hasta aquí por mi maestro -

Eso hizo que naruko se pusiera nerviosa

\- cuando dices rey demonio... ¿ es como el rey demonio ? -

\- ¿ acaso hay otro significado en tu mundo ante la palabra rey demonio ? -

Naruko estaba cada vez mas nerviosa

\- el rey demonio es el tipo que manda entre todos los demonios ¿ verdad ? -

\- eso es ¿ acaso en tu mundo no es así ? -

_\- ¡¿ EEEEEEEEHHHH ?! ¿como pude terminar en un sitio tan peligroso ? si realmente este lugar es el castillo del rey demonio no tengo mucha confianza en poder ganar si peleamos... - _

naruko estaba muy nerviosa y eso se podia transmitir a su interior.

\- bueno, voy a avisar a mi maestro de que ya estas despierta -

Dijo la sirvienta mientras salia de la habitación, pero esta fue detenida por naruko

\- ¿ vas a avisar al rey demonio ? -

\- ¿ al rey demonio ? ¿ para que ? -

\- acaso no dijiste que vas a avisar a tu maestro...-

\- mi maestro no es alguien como el rey demonio , es alguien mucho mas superior que algo como eso -

Ante la respuesta de la sirvienta, naruko se quedo en silencio. ¿ algo superior al rey demonio ? ¿ acaso es algún tipo de super dios o algo así ?

Mientras naruko pensaba que podría se ese *maestro* del cual la sirvienta hablaba esta se habia marchado ya. Pero alguien le hablo a naruko, y ese alguien le hablaba desde su interior.

\- _oye idiota tetuda - _

Naruko cerro los ojos y se proyecto mentalmente en su interior. Allí solo habia una enorme puerta metálica y en su interior un zorro anaranjado se encontraba acostado.

\- ¡ no me llames idiota tetuda maldito perro hormonado ! -

El zorro en cuestión era un bijuu, una bestia con colas, el cual habia sido encerrado en el interior de la chica cuando esta aun era un recién nacido, y después de varias cosas estos dos pudieron hacerse amigos .

\- déjate de tonterías y ponte seria, ya que podríamos terminar peleando -

Naruko al escuchar eso se puso tensa y con rostro preocupado le pregunto

\- ¿ que deberíamos hacer kurama ? -

\- si solo fuera un rey demonio, podríamos tener una oportunidad pero... -

\- ¿ pero ? -

\- desde hace un rato llevo sintiendo un extraño poder, el cual me pone los pelos de punta -

\- ¿ tan peligroso es ese poder ? -

\- no. Ese no es el problema, ya que no siento que sea malvado a diferencia de los otros que se sienten por el lugar pero...es algo descomunal -

Pero justo cuando estos dos estaban conversando, varias personas entraron el la habitación. Todos ellos tenían un aura maligna pero uno de ellos, pero uno entre todos era el que a kurama le temía. El tenia un peinado extraño y su rostro parecía amable pero naruko como alguien que hace las cosas sin pensar, al verlos entrar se puso nerviosa y uso una de sus técnicas para intentar escapar.

\- ¡ kage bunshin no jutsu ! -

Con una explosión de humo, diez clones fueron creados y estos intentaban huir en todas las direcciones, cosa que sorprendio a los tres maou y a goku

\- ¡ oh esa técnica hace años que no la habia visto ! -

Dijo goku recordando al ninja purpura de la patrulla roja el cual también la uso contra el cuando este aun era un niño.

El cuerpo principal, osea la naruko verdadera fue el que salio por la ventana pensando que los habia despistado, pero goku no se dejo engañar por un truco como ese y cuando naruko toco el suelo del exterior goku ya se encontraba allí esperándola con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- eso fue un buen truco, de seguro engañaste a sirzechs y los demas, pero conmigo no te servirá -

-_ oye naruko - _

_\- ¿ que quieres ahora, no es buen momento para tus estupideces kurama - _

_\- calla y escucha. ¿ recuerdas el poder enorme del que te hable hace un rato ? - _

_\- si ¿ que pasa con eso ? - _

_\- ese tipo frente a ti es el que desprendía ese poder - _

_\- ¡¿ es en serio ?! - _

_\- muy enserio...tu decides lo que haremos, pero mi consejo es no pelear -_

_\- a buenas horas dices eso, es demasiado tarde para no no hacerlo - _

Mientras naruko se quedaba inmóvil frente a el, goku inclinaba la cabeza confuso por eso, hasta que finalmente naruko reacciono

\- ¡ NO ME ATRAPAREIS TAN FÁCIL ! -

Le grito la chica a goku, el cual inclino la cabeza confuso al no entender por que decía eso, pero antes de que este pudiera decir algo, la chica comenzó a reunir un extraño poder en ella y repentinamente sus ojos cambiaron a una forma con un iris amarilla con una pupila de sapo, además una pigmentación naranja alrededor de sus ojos como un sombreado.

Un clon fue creado y estos se pusieron a hacer algo que tenia curioso a goku

\- ¡ SENPOU : CHOU ODAMA RASENGAN ! -

Después de crear esa esfera enorme el clon desapareció y la chica a una velocidad que sorprendio a goku se lanzo a atacarle

**\- EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 33 - MALENTENDIDOS -**


	35. Chapter 35 uzumaki naruko

\- ¡ SENPOU : CHOU ODAMA RASENGAN ! -

Después de crear esa esfera enorme el clon desapareció y la chica a una velocidad que sorprendio a goku se lanzo a atacarle

Pero el ataque fue detenido por la espada sandalphon de tohka la cual se interpuso entre naruko y goku

\- no te dejare tocar un solo cabello de goku -

Dijo tohka con un rostro serio y fulminando con la mirada a naruko la cual gracias a su modo sabio pudo sentir las presencias de los que aparecieron repentinamente y pudo esquivar con facilidad el ataque de hielo que mizore habia hecho.

\- se están multiplicando -

Dijo naruko con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, al ver a todos los miembros del clan de goku frente a ella.

\- ¿ esta es la que salio de esa cosa en el cielo ?-

Preguntaba akeno a goku sobre naruko a lo que este asintió ante la pregunta.

\- parece fuerte jejeje -

Ante lo dicho por hakufu todos tenían gotas de sudor en la cabeza, por el rostro de pervertida que puso .

Naruko al ver que estaban todos demasiado relajados y confiados, uso su velocidad y se planto frente a hakufu y usando las katas de los sapos ( kawazu kumite ) la mando a volar contra el muro del castillo, atravesándolo.

Eso dejo a todos sorprendidos, pero naruko los fue derrotando con rapidez uno a uno con su kata de los sapos, sorprendiendo a goku de buena manera ya que no reconocía ese estilo de lucha y se le hacia interesante.

Pero tohka fue quien termino con la racha de victorias de naruko la cual intento derribarla, pero la fuerza anormal de tohka no se lo permitió y por el contrario, naruko fue la que termino golpeada y siendo mandada a volar contra una gran roca y terminando clavada en ella.

Después de escupir un poco de sangre por su boca, naruko puso una sonrisa en su rostro

\- parece que tenemos que ponernos serios ¿ no crees kurama ? -

\- _parece que sera el caso, ¡ vamos a por todas naruko ! - _

_\- ¡ SEGURO ! - _

el lugar donde naruko estaba clavada, repentinamente se volvió una esfera de llamas amarillas y luego de unos momentos estas desaparecieron para mostrar a naruko en su forma de chackra del nueve colas.

\- ¡ MODO KURAMA ACTIVADO ! -

Goku cada vez estaba mas sorprendido por las diferentes transformaciones que la muchacha tenia, ademas de que ahora su poder se habia multiplicado a comparación de su estado anterior ( no se cuanto aumenta su poder, por lo que si no es así díganlo )

Ella sin perder un segundo se planto con una velocidad increíble frente a tohka la cual de la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar y recibió un poderoso golpe y fue mandada a volar

Naruko no se detuvo ahí y en su mano creo pequeñas esferas y las lanzo hacia tohka

\- mini bijuu dama -

Y estas estallaron creando una sucesión de explosiones. Una vez el humo se habia disipado se pudo ver que el vestido astral de tohka estaba bastante dañado y ella también habia recibido heridas menores.

\- ¡¿ oh ?! es bastante dura esa chica -

Dijo naruko sorprendida de que tohka no fuese noqueada por el ataque, pero mas sorprendida estaba cuando del agujero de la pared del castillo aparecía hakufu en su modo descontrolado sin un rasguño aparente.

\- ¡ tu eres fuerte ! ¡ vamos a pelear jajajajaja ! -

Eso hizo que naruko pusiera una cara de molestia, ya que esa chica era del tipo que menos le gustaba a ella

Por otro lado, lapis estaba curando a todos los que fueron derrotados por naruko ya que goku no le permitió meterse en la pelea. Ella estaba un poco molesta pero aun así no dijo nada y solo obedeció a su maestro y continuo curando a mio y los demas.

Naruko estaba peleando con tohka y hakufu y pareciera que la pelea estaba bastante cerrada, naruko se las arreglaba para igualar a dos adversarios con habilidades diferentes al mismo tiempo, pero para goku esto ya tenia que terminar ya que esto se estaba volviendo demasiado largo y aburrido para el.

\- ¡ tohka ! ¡ hakufu ! ya dejen de pelear y regresen -

tohka al escuchar la orden se detuvo de inmediato y regreso al lado de goku, pero hakufu se estaba debatiendo entre no hacerle caso y continuar o escucharle y regresar de forma obediente...pero esta con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro decidió ignorarle lo que puso molesto a goku el cual se tele-transporto tras ella y la dejo noqueada de un golpe en la nuca.

Naruko estaba sorprendida por eso ¿ acaso habia noqueado a esa loca de un solo golpe ? ella no bajaba la guardia pero goku ignorando a naruko , sostuvo a hakufu y la bajo hasta el suelo dejándola a cargo de lapis para que la curase.

Este ahora si le presto atención a la chica y le hizo una propuesta

\- oye ¿ te interesaría volverte parte de mi clan ? -

Eso la confundió un poco, por lo que goku le dio una breve explicación de que consistía formar parte de un clan.

\- ¿ eso significaría tener que volverme un demonio ? -

Pregunto naruko

\- bueno...básicamente si, pero tu apariencia seria la mismo nada cambiaría aparte de que emitirías un aura maléfica por defecto del contrato -

Naruko no lo tenia muy claro, por lo que se concentro y le pregunto a kurama

\- ¿ tu que piensas kurama ? -

\- bueno, no es un mal trato, ademas que el se ocuparía de todo por nosotros en este mundo extraño, pero... -

\- ¿ pero ? -

\- primero debemos probar si merece estar sobre nosotros o no -

Naruko al ver la sonrisa de kurama se dio cuenta de que ambos pensaban lo mismo y chocaron puños.

Naruko ahora estaba mirando con ojos serios a goku y le dijo su propuesta

\- ¡ si realmente quieres que forme parte de tu clan debes mostrarme que eres mas fuerte que yo ! -

Eso era música para los oídos para goku el cual se puso contento y le respondió que si, por lo que naruko saco todo su poder y creo una enorme bijuu-dama y se propuso dispararla contra goku

\- ¡ si eres capaz de soportar o detener este ataque, demostraras ser superior a mi por lo que no tendré quejas en volverme tu subordinada ! -

\- jejeje rápido y directo como a mi me gusta... ¡ adelante y dispara cuando quieras ! -

Goku extendió sus brazos al frente y detuvo la enorme esfera. Pero en su estado base estaba siendo empujado hacia atrás sin parar por lo que este decidió usar el kaio ken.

Pero ni con el kaioken podia frenarla. Este lo continuaba multiplicando una y otra vez hasta llegar hasta veinte veces, pero incluso así no podia hacer nada.

Todos lo animaban, pero naruko estaba segura de que eso no era todo su poder ya que kurama ya le habia dicho que goku tenia un enorme poder.

Goku al ver que no podia hacer esto sin recurrir a su estado de super saiyajin se sintió decepcionado de su propio poder.

\- y pensar que no puedo detener esta cosa sin recurrir a transformarme...necesito mas entrenamiento -

Se dijo para si mismo en modo de critica, y se transformo en super saiyajin. Y ahí fue cuando detuvo la esfera con una sola mano cosa que sorprendio tanto a naruko como a kurama .

\- la- la detuvo con una sola mano... -

\- ya te dije que ese tipo desprendía un poder enorme -

Naruko asintió a lo dicho por kurama mientras tragaba saliva y tenia un rostro lleno de sorpresa. Pero se sorprendio mas aun por lo ocurrido a continuación.

\- mmm...esto parece peligroso, creo que lo mejor sera lanzarla al cielo -

Se dijo goku para si mismo mientras tenia la bijuu-dama detenida con una sola mano y a continuación la pateo hacia el cielo y cuando esta estaba bien alto se produjo una explosión tan potente que sacudió todo el makai .

Naruko al ver eso solo volvió a su forma normal y se acerco a goku y con su mano extendida solo dijo

\- uzukami naruko a partir de ahora sera parte de tu clan -

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 33 - UZUMAKI NARUKO - **


	36. Chapter 36 clan al completo

Tres meses han pasado desde la llegada de naruko. Durante esos tres meses ocurrieron varios eventos.

Uno de ellos fue el que goku se marcho el solo hacia la academia hakoniwa para reclutar personalmente a kurokami medaka, pero se vio envuelto en medio de la rebelión de los anormales, y termino ayudando a medaka con eso. Finalmente ella se dio cuenta de la persona que era goku y decidió ser parte de su nobleza.

El otro evento fue por parte del grupo de rias. Ya que se toparon con cierta persona la cual estaba confundida por su repentina llegada a este mundo, pero cierto chico idiota no escucho las advertencias de Ddraig y rias y trato de desafiar a esa persona, resultando en su muerte.

Rias la cual decía amar a issei realmente ni se vio afectada por su muerte ya que quería a esa persona en su equipo por cualquier medio, pero cuando ella le estaba explicando sobre los enmascarados, esa persona reacciono de manera inesperada y se ofreció a ser parte de la nobleza de rias a cambio de que le llevase ante el enmascarado.

Rias acepto encantada ya que esta persona junto a momoyo y sasuko serian los que cambiarían las tornas esta vez y al fin derrotarían a ese enmascarado y su grupo.

El ultimo evento inesperado fue la aparición de la moka de cabellos plateados, sin previo aviso apareció un día mientras goku estaba entrenando.

Ella le explico que finalmente se habia separado de su otra versión la cual ahora estaba viviendo con tsukune, así que ella decidió seguir su corazón y ser parte de la nobleza de goku,

Este no tenia ningún problema con ello, pero esta moka ahora mismo no estaba ni al nivel de mizore por lo que la condición de goku fue que si llegaba a volverse mas fuerte que mizore en el lapso de un mes la aceptaría.

Con eso en mente moka se esforzó como nunca en su vida lo habia hecho. Entreno sin descanso bajo la tutela de goku y cuando el mes habia llegado a su fin...ella pudo superar el poder de mizore.

Mas bien ella estaba al nivel de poder darle una gran pelea a hakufu y lapis. Goku estaba muy feliz por lo bendecido que estaba con tan increíbles siervos.

Y así, el día del raiting game llego.

**/ PRIMER DÍA DE LOS RAITING GAME / **

Goku fue a la habitación de lapis temprano en la mañana para discutir algo con ella.

* toc* * toc * goku toco la puerta de la habitación de lapis

\- lapis puedo hablar un momento contigo -

En el interior de la habitación se pudo escuchar ajetreo, y un minuto después esta abrió la puerta

\- a-adelante goku sama -

Ella estaba tensa y nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que invitaba a un hombre a su habitación y mas aun ese hombre era su amado maestro. Ella pensaba que este gesto era muy atrevido pero cuando vio el rostro serio de el, todas las cosas que tenia en su mente se esfumaron.

Este se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, y ella cerro la puerta i se acerco con cautela hasta detenerse a poco mas de medio metro de el.

Goku se giro para mirarla cara a cara y entonces comenzó a hablar.

\- lapis, eres la primera persona en formar parte de mi clan. Me has estado apoyando todo este tiempo y estoy muy agradecido por ello -

Ella estaba conmovida por sus palabras, ya que nadie la habia tenido en cuenta de esa manera antes, solo pensaban en ella como una sirvienta mas del palacio.

\- tus palabras se desperdician en mi. Yo solo hice lo mas normal por mi maestro y estaría dar mi vida por ti si eso fuese necesario -

Este al escucharla decir eso negó con la cabeza

\- no lapis. Nunca pienses en hacer algo así, ni por mi ni por nadie. La vida de uno mismo es invaluable por lo que deberías apreciar mas esa vida que tu madre te dio. Por lo que no vuelvas a decir algo así ¿ entendido ? -

Esas palabras fueron como una bomba para ella. Lapis desde un principio adoraba a goku, ella respetaba y admiraba su forma de actuar y su increíble amabilidad pero lentamente y con el paso del tiempo, ella termino convirtiendo esa admiración por amor.

El amor que ella sentía por el era tan grande como el cielo y tan profundo como el mar. Las otras chicas de la nobleza decían estar enamoradas de goku pero lapis creía que ese amor nunca llegaría a ser ni la mitad de fuerte y profundo del que ella sentía.

Y ahora con esas palabras que goku le habia dicho, cuando ella pensaba que no se podia amar a una persona aun mas de lo que ella le amaba a el...se dio cuenta de que si se podia y ahora ella lo amaba incluso con mas fuerza que antes.

Mientras ella pensaba todo eso, goku saco una pieza de su bolsillo. La ultima pieza que le quedaba.

La de la reina.

Este se la mostró a lapis, y con rostro serio le dijo

\- lapis, ya es hora de que decidas. ¿ seras mi reina o no ? -

Lapis se habia olvidado de eso, pero al ver que este aun guardaba la pieza para ella eso la hizo la mujer mas feliz del mundo

Ella sin dudarlo un segundo tomo la pieza de la mano de goku y le respondió con un rostro lleno de decisión

\- seré la reina mas poderosa para así no avergonzarte -

Goku al ver la mirada llena de resolución en los ojos de lapis, solo puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro

\- ahora ya estamos completos -

Y sin mas, este comenzó el ritual para volver a lapis parte de su nobleza.

-FALTAN 4 HORAS PARA QUE INICIEN LOS RAITING GAME-

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 34 - CLAN AL COMPLETO - **


	37. Chapter 37 rival inesperado

Con lapis ahora convertida en su reina, finalmente el clan de goku estaba al completo. Todos le estaban esperando a el y a lapis para poder ir hacia su primer enfrentamiento de los raiting games.

Todos estaban muy emocionados ya que sus primeros rivales se les eran desconocidos ya que goku ni siquiera prestaba atención sobre esas cosas por lo que estos estaban muy emocionados por saber contra quien se podrían enfrentar.

Goku los miro a todos y hablo

\- hoy es el día en que nos mostraremos a todos los demonios sin las mascaras. Hoy les mostraremos el poder de nuestro clan y que no importa sin eres un demonio de clase alta o baja, ya que con un buen entrenamiento se puede superar incluso a los de la mas alta clase -

Todos con rostros llenos de determinación asintieron ante las palabras de goku. Ya todo estaba listo para su debut, ahora solo quedaba marchar y demostrar su poder.

**/ LUGAR DEL PRIMER ENCUENTRO / **

Cuando goku y su clan llegaron al lugar, sirzechs fue el primero en recibirles, pero por su rostro no tenia buenas noticias para ellos.

\- ¿ que ocurre sirzechs ? -

\- lo siento goku -

Goku estaba confuso por la disculpa de sirzechs , no entendía el por que se disculpaba con el

\- no entiendo el por que te disculpas -

\- lo entenderás en unos segundos -

Goku aun continuaba sin comprender, pero unos segundos después, entendió a lo que sirzechs se refería. Todos sintieron un enorme ki el cual los puso a temblar por lo enorme que que era y instantes después apareció frente a ellos la persona que lo desprendía.

Goku estaba sorprendido al verle, pero por el contrario esa persona sonreía al ver a goku

\- al fin te encuentro insecto -

\- ¡ vegeta ! -

\- la cabeza de tomate tenia razón al decir que podría encontrarte en este lugar si me unía a su grupito de niñatos y así poder enfrentarme a ti -

\- ¿ como llegaste a este lugar ? -

\- de una forma similar a ti -

Goku en ese momento recordó lo que wiss le dijo aquel día " esa persona también fue enviada de la misma manera que tu. En algún momento se encontraran " .

\- pero si fuiste enviado casi al mismo tiempo que yo ¿ por que apareciste hace poco ? -

\- ni yo mismo lo se kakarotto, parece que no por ser enviados casi al mismo tiempo tendremos que aparecer al mismo tiempo o fecha -

Mientras goku estaba confundido por lo que vegeta le decía, rias gremory junto a su clan aparecían frente a ellos.

-así que ese es tu aspecto tras la mascara eh...-

Goku no presto atención a rias, pero naruko se sorprendio al ver a una de las personas que la acompañaban.

\- ¡¿SASUKO ?! -

\- tch...y pensar que esta retrasada también vino a este mundo -

Dijo sasuko mientras se quejaba al ver a naruko. Naruko por otro lado se ofendió al ser llamada retrasada y comenzó a discutir con sasuko

Por otro lado lapis y hakufu miraban con rostro serio a momoyo la cual al notar eso solo soltó una risa de burla, cosa que las puso furiosas y se encararon con ella.

Rias al ver a akeno, la miro con rostro de desprecio y le dijo

\- humph, ese tipo tiene mal gusto al permitirte formar parte de su nobleza -

Eso hizo que a akeno le temblase una ceja, y respondió con el mismo veneno que rias habia usado

\- ara, ara , lo que a mi me sorprende es que aun no hayas traicionado a los restantes -

Sus miradas de desprecio de una hacia la otra hacían que la tensión entre ellas aumentase mucho mas de lo que ya estaba. Pero akeno se percato de un detalle .

\- ¿ oh ? ¿ donde esta tu amado issei ? no me digas que también lo traicionaste a el, aun después de que decías que le amabas tanto -

Rias solo soltó una risa sarcástica, y respondió

\- solo me di cuenta de que existen personas mucho mas poderosas que un simple dragon rojo -

Ante esas palabras, akeno se dio cuenta finalmente que rias se volvió la peor basura existente y los pocos sentimientos o esperanza de volver a traer de nuevo a la vieja rias eran ya imposibles.

\- gracias rias -

\- ¿ por que me estas agradeciendo ? -

\- te doy las gracias por mostrarme la basura en la que te volviste. Ahora ya no dudare en cortarte la cabeza -

\- jajajaja. Ya veremos quien le corta la cabeza a quien -

Mientras las dos se amenazaban entre ellas con sus auras, todo el lugar tembló de forma repentina y una presión aplastante detuvo todas las charlas y amenazas entre los dos grupos.

Cuando todos miraron el lugar de donde provenía esa aplastante presión , todos vieron a goku y a vegeta transformados en super saiyajines mirándose el uno al otro fijamente con rostros serios a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

\- esta vez te derrotare finalmente kakarotto -

\- estaré esperando esta pelea con ansias vegeta -

Mientras los dos se miraban, vegeta pareció darse cuenta de algo, y sin decir nada dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse regresando a su estado base, no sin antes decir una ultima cosa.

\- kakarotto, esta vez no podrás ganarme y lo sabes -

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de marcharse, rias y los otros hicieron lo mismo y comenzaron a seguir a vegeta para regresar a su zona establecida para el juego.

Goku no pudo responder ante lo dicho por vegeta. Solo se quedo en silencio apretando los puños en frustración ya que pudo entender que vegeta no tenia las restricciones que wiss le impuso a el.

\- esto va a ser mas difícil de lo esperado...-

Todos tragaron saliva ante esas palabras de goku, el cual por su rostro no parecía estar muy seguro de como acabaría esto.

¿ acaso esa persona llamada vegeta era tan poderosa ? ¿ por que podia transformarse como goku ?

Todos tenían muchas preguntas, pero sabían que este no era el momento de buscar respuestas a ellas, ya que en apenas unos minutos el juego comenzaría y deberían darlo todo para poder ganar esta vez.

**\- EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 35 - RIVAL INESPERADO - **

**ESTO YA ESTA LLEGANDO AL FINAL, EN VARIOS CAPITULOS MAS LA HISTORIA LLEGA A SU FIN. DISFRUTEN LOS CAPITULOS FINALES !**


	38. Chapter 38 Raiting Game-parte 1

**GUEST : vegeta solo se une para poder pelear con goku. rias le vale cacahuete**

**FABRY96 : este goku no tiene ese estado, ni lo conoce ya que este es de antes del torneo de poder.**

* * *

El raiting game ya estaba por dar comienzo. Goku aprovecho este momento para hablar con su nobleza.

\- chicos, lo tenemos difícil para ganar, pero no imposible -

\- ¿ tan fuerte es ese tal vegeta ? -

Ante la pregunta de medaka la cual estaba bastante relajada, los otros miraron con curiosidad por saber lo que goku les respondería

\- es muy fuerte, el es mi mayor rival -

Todos al escucharle decir eso con semejante sonrisa solo pudieron suspirar ya que ni en un momento como este goku dejaba de emocionarse ante una gran pelea.

\- medaka, tu y hakufu deberéis intentar derrotar a rias lo mas rápido posible -

Eso las confundió a las dos

\- ¿ por que dices eso ? -

\- chicas...en este momento no puedo derrotar a vegeta tal y como estoy -

\- ¡¿ como que no puedes derrotarle ?! -

\- por ciertos motivos, la mayor parte de mi poder esta sellado y necesito ciertos pasos o condiciones para recuperarlo -

Lapis la cual estaba de pie a su lado, asentía ante lo dicho por goku ya que ella estaba presente cuando wiss se puso en contacto con goku en aquel momento.

Medaka la cual era rápida pensando, se sorprendio y respondió con sorpresa

\- ¡¿ oh ?!, por ese motivo el tal vegeta te habia dicho que en tu estado no podrías derrotarle -

Goku asintió ante la deducción de medaka

\- eso es. En mi estado actual hay una gran brecha entre los dos, por ese motivo aguantare todo lo posible para que tu y hakufu puedan derrotar a rias mientras moka y los demas les cubren las espaldas -

Medaka abrió su abanico y en este ponía la palabra victoria, mientras hakufu estaba con la tensión altísimo y muy emocionada.

Goku ahora le dio un vistazo a naruko y le dijo

\- naruko, por lo que pude ver esa chica de cabellos negros con cola de caballo es una conocida tuya -

Naruko puso un rostro el cual tenia mezclado tristeza y seriedad

\- tenemos...una relación complicada -

\- no preguntare ya que eso ahora no importa pero...¿ podrás hacerte cargo de ella ? -

Naruko se sorprendio ya que no se esperaba eso

\- ¿ en verdad quieres que la enfrente ? -

Goku la miro con rostro serio, y asintió de forma firme

\- esta bien... lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas por ti -

Eso puso feliz a goku el cual con una gran sonrisa puso su mano sobre la cabeza de naruko y le dio unas caricias. Eso hizo sonreír a la uzumaki la cual se relajaba cuando goku le hacia eso.

Las demas chicas al ver ese intercambio entre naruko y goku se pusieron celosas y se quejaron con goku el cual termino haciendo lo mismo con todas ellas una por una y basara solo decía " chicas mimadas " para recibir una patada de moka en el costado.

Goku miro a akeno y le dijo

\- tu también tienes la oportunidad para ajustar cuentas con ella. Dale una buena lección a esa engreída por su traición -

Akeno se sorprendio por las palabras de goku pero unos segundos después puso una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

\- fufufu...la voy a hacer suplicar mientras la torturo -

Mientras eso ocurría en lado de goku, en el lado de rias era muy distinto...

Rias la cual estaba planeando una estrategia donde momoyo, sasuko y vegeta enfrentaban a goku para derrotarlo, molesto al príncipe el cual con rostro molesto agarro a rias y la levanto en el aire con una mano

\- oye cabeza de tomate, si alguno de ustedes se interpone en mi pelea con kakarotto, los eliminare ¿ queda claro ? -

Rias estaba temblando ya que vegeta no estaba bromeando. Por lo que asintió y este la soltó y esta tosía por el agarre.

\- ustedes insectos pueden pelear con las otras basuras, pero kakarotto es mio. En especial tu chicas de los ojos raros ¿ acaso no tienes algo pendiente con la rubia ? esta es tu oportunidad para arreglas las cosas como se debe, con una buena pelea -

Sasuko se sorprendio de que vegeta se diera cuenta sobre su * problema * con naruko pero tal y como este habia dicho, esta era una gran oportunidad para zanjar ese tema de una vez por todas.

Con las cosas claras para los dos bandos, estos tomaron lugar en el terreno donde la batalla se disputaría.

Mientras en las gradas la tensión que se desprendía en el terreno se podia notar los espectadores estaban en un gran silencio...hasta que se dio inicio al juego y sin perder un segundo tanto goku como vegeta con una velocidad la cual nadie pudo notar, chocaron sus puños en el centro del terreno creando un sonido como si una bomba hubiera estallado y creando un enorme crater bajo sus pies.

En ese instante la gente reacciono ante el sonido y una gran ovación se escucho con fuerza retumbar por parte de los espectadores.

El juego habia iniciado y mas pronto de lo que todos se esperan el resultado se decidiría .

**\- EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 36 - RAITING GAME - PARTE 1**


	39. Chapter 39 Raiting Game-parte 2

**fabry96 : gracias por comentar siempre amigo, no pasa nada suele pasar. sobre tate no yuusha pues solo vi los primeros capitulos y personalmente no me gusta pero dale un vistazo puede que te guste, yo te recomendaria que vieras el canon de gundam eso si esta bueno xD**

**hades : no creo ya que esto solo es el penultimo capitulo de esta temporada, y seguramente haga una cuarta para darle un final . **

**guest : gracias por comentar y me agrada que te gustase .**

**OmegaZero : no se si seran buenas o no pero no terminaran ya que esto es solo el primer round **

* * *

El publico gritaba emocionado por el gran inicio mostrado por ambos clanes. El choque entre goku y vegeta hizo estremecer todo el makai y solamente estaban en su estado base.

\- como hacemos esto kakarotto ¿ lo alargamos o simplemente vamos al grano ? -

\- jejejeje. En otras circunstancias te diría que cuanto mas dure la pelea mejor, pero esta vez no es el caso por lo que voy a dar mi máximo poder actual -

Vegeta el cual se habia cruzado de brazos, le respondió

\- adelante y muéstrame hasta donde pudiste desbloquear kakarotto -

Goku se puso serio y todo el ambiente cambio. Este comenzó a transformarse hasta llegar al super saiyajin de nivel 2 y entonces...

¡ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Con ese grito comenzó a transformarse en el super saiyajin de nivel 3. tal y como ocurría la primera vez que lo hizo tiempo atrás, le estaba costando llegar a ese estado.

Todo el mundo dejo de pelear y se quedaron mirando el espectáculo que goku estaba dando con ojos como platos. Su poder era tan grande que se podia sentir en todos los rincones del planeta, y las otras facciones no eran una excepción las cuales estaban asustadas por el poder que sentían.

Vegeta estaba viendo todo esto con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que mas o menos se esperaba que su rival hubiera llegado a este punto el solo. Goku al desbloquear el super saiyajin no tuvo muchos problemas para desbloquear las otras dos fases ya que el las habia conseguido en el otro mundo con puro entrenamiento por lo que recuperarlas de nuevo no fue muy difícil.

Rias la cual estaba viendo todo el espectáculo temblaba de miedo y sin darse cuenta dejo escapar unas palabras

\- esto debe ser un sueño...ese tipo ni siquiera es humano -

Akeno la cual estaba cerca, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y le dijo a rias

\- y tu eres la idiota que intenta derrotar a ese monstruo -

Por otro lado, sasuko y naruko estaban frente a frente mirándose la una a la otra con rostros serios

\- ¿ por que siempre tienes que meterte en mi camino ? déjame tranquila de una maldita vez idiota -

\- no puedo hacer eso sasuko. Yo aun te considero una amiga y pienso llevarte de vuelta conmigo aun si con ello tenga que partirte las piernas -

\- ¿ de vuelta ? jajajajaja... ¿ de vuelta a donde si se puede saber ? recuerda que ya no estamos en nuestro mundo por lo que el regresar a la aldea o a cualquier otro lugar es solo un sueño estúpido -

Naruko le miro con ojos firmes y llenos de resolución

\- ¡ YO HARÉ QUE SUCEDA ! ¡ TE LLEVARE DE VUELTA A NUESTRO MUNDO COMO SEA ! -

Sasuko la cual se estaba riendo hasta hace unos instantes puso un rostro serio y lleno de molestia

\- como te dije...¡ MÉTETE EN TUS ASUNTOS IDIOTA Y DEJA DE MOLESTARME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ! -

Naruko continuaba mirándola con rostro firme y le dijo

\- parece que con palabras no entenderás, entonces arreglemos esto con los puños -

\- al fin dices algo sensato, pero te advierto que ni con eso cambiare de opinión -

Sasuko carro los ojos y segundos después abrió de golpe y sus ojos habian cambiado. el Rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo. Este Rinnegan conserva los tomoe del Sharingan, teniendo seis, siendo de igual forma al Rinnegan clásico de color púrpura grisáceo mientras en su ojos derecho tenia el mangekyou sharingan

Naruko por su lado habia activado su modo sabio de los 6 caminos y se preparaba para la pelea con su amiga y rival.

Por el lado del clan rias casi todos habian sido derrotados, por los del clan de goku, solo quedaban en pie rias, momoyo, sasuko y vegeta.

Momoyo estaba cara a cara con kurokami medaka y tohka las cuales habian decidido apoyar a akeno pero momoyo se interpuso en su camino.

\- así que tu eras la primera opción de rias eh -

\- kawakami momoyo de tercer año de la academia kawakami, eres una mujer poderosa pero te pierdes en la emoción de la batalla -

Momoyo sonreía ante lo dicho por medaka

\- se muy bien quien eres, kurokami medaka presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la akademia hakoniwa. Se que en ese lugar hay muchos tipos con poderes extraños y tu eres una de ellos...muéstrame tu poder -

Tohka la cual no estaba entendiendo nada de nada apunto a momoyo con sandalphon

\- ¡ tus actos de locura terminan ahora, persona loca ! -

Momoyo aumento su ki, y se preparo para la pelea

\- veamos si realmente podéis detenerme...-

Hakufu y lapis estaban mirando la pelea de goku y vegeta ya que no habian tenido oportunidad de hacer nada. Cuando estas intentaron buscar alguien a quien derrotar ya todos habian caído menos los que estaban actualmente peleando. Mio y las otras habian hecho limpieza de forma rápida y efectiva por lo que estas dos no tenían nada mas que hacer que observar la pelea mas interesante de todas. Y esa era la de goku y vegeta .

Goku el cual ya se habia transformado en super saiyajin de nivel 3 estaba listo para pelear con vegeta. Vegeta por otro lado estaba bastante relajado

\- kakarotto, en verdad me sorprendes. Tu siempre te superas a ti mismo -

\- ¿ gracias ? -

Goku estaba confuso por las palabras de alabanza de vegeta ya que no era normal que el dijera algo bueno y menos de goku.

\- s cierto que siempre te superas, pero...eso no sera suficiente -

Y vegeta comenzó a emitir un brillo carmesí que cegaba a todo el mundo y segundos después se pudo ver a vegeta el cual emitía ki divino convertido en super saiyajin dios.

Goku al verlo se puso a sudar ya que sabia que no tenia nada que hacer contra ese poder, pero aun así lo intentaría...o eso pensaba el

Segundos después vegeta con una velocidad la cual ni goku pudo responder se planto a pocos centímetros de el y antes de atacarle le dijo

\- esta es tu derrota kakarotto -

Y le dio un golpe en la boca del estomago con tal potencia que goku perdió al instante su estado de super saiyajin fase 3 y este cayo al suelo derrotado de un solo golpe.

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 37 - RAITING GAME - PARTE 2**


	40. Chapter 40 fin de la temporada 3

**Fabry96 : gracias por comentar siempre, spice and wolf es una muy buena historia hiciste bien en verlo. sobre rokka no yuusha lo vi solo una vez cuando salio pero es normalito miralo si quieres, otra recomendacion que te puedo dar es cross game dale un vistazo es muy bueno.**

**OmegaZero : gracias por comentar siempre, y bueno que decir...estaba claro que goku no ganaria xD**

* * *

Goku estaba en el suelo sin conocimiento después del golpe recibido por el super saiyajn God vegeta. Vegeta lo estaba mirando con unos ojos llenos de inconformidad, no por el haberlo derrotado de un solo golpe ya que eso estaba claro desde antes de iniciar la pelea, el motivo era que no estaba conforme por haberle derrotado mientras habia una gran brecha entre los dos debido al sello que wiss le habia puesto a goku.

Rias al ver que su sirvo habia derrotado a goku se puso muy feliz, y su arrogancia creció de nuevo

\- jajajaja, tal y como esperaba de mi siervo mas poderoso, ha derrotado al molesto enmascarado de un solo golpe -

Mientras ella reía y estaba distraída, akeno le habia lanzado un poderoso rayo a rias el cual la impacto y sin perder en segundo y sin dejar que rias se recuperase, akeno comenzó a golpearla con los puños, tal y como habia aprendido de goku.

Akeno le golpeaba una y otra y otra vez mientras estaba sentada sobre rias, akeno habia activado su modo sádico y con una sonrisa en su rostro y mientras reía la estaba torturando a golpes.

Por otro lado, la pelea entre naruko y sasuko estaba muy igualada. Las dos tenían básicamente el mismo poder por lo que la cosa no avanzaba y estaba en un punto muerto.

\- ¿ oh ? parece que el hombre al que le juraste lealtad perdió contra el tipo peligroso de mi equipo -

Dijo sasuko con una sonrisa de burla dibujada en su rostro. Pero naruko no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo

\- ni te creas que goku caerá por algo así. Es el hombre que detuvo mi bijuu dama con sus manos sin mucho esfuerzo por lo que creo en el -

La batalla entre medaka y tohka vs momoyo estaba siendo un tanto espeluznante. Medaka y tohka estaban ganado pero aun así momoyo continuaba sonriendo y atacando con rostro lleno de locura y frenesí aun estando ensangrentada y llena de heridas.

Medaka la cual estaba en su modo dios alterado, miraba con molestia a momoyo

\- ¿ eres estúpida o que ? estas recibiendo una paliza y aun así tienes esa sonrisa de loca en tu rostro -

\- ¡ yo se lo que es eso ! ¡ es a lo que llaman una masoquista ! -

Ante las palabras de tohka y medaka, momoyo escupió sangre de su boca y les respondió con una sonrisa desquiciada

\- jajajajaja , decid lo que queráis pero hace tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de una pelea así que... ¡ USTEDES PELEARAN HASTA QUE YO NO PUEDA RESPIRAR ! -

El comentarista estaba encendido por las peleas

\- _**¡ oh señoras y señores las peleas de estos dos clanes están a un nivel mas alto de lo visto nunca en los raiting games, pero parece que todo se decanta por el clan de la hermana del actual maou ya que el rey del clan rival son goku esta en el suelo por lo que la victoria del clan de rias gremory esta asegura- ! **_

El comentarista se detuvo al ver que goku se estaba moviendo

_**¡ señoras y señores al parecer esto no termina aun. Son goku parece que aun no esta derrotado ! **_

Tal y como el presentador dijo, goku se estaba levantando con dificultad. Vegeta estaba sorprendido ya que kakarotto se estaba poniendo en pie aun después de recibir un golpe de la fase dios.

Goku ahora en pie se tambaleaba y parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría en el suelo de nuevo, pero este se mantenía en pie por pura fuerza de voluntad.

\- eres increíble kakarotto. Aun después de haber recibido el golpe de la fase Dios te levantas de nuevo. Como se esperaba de mi rival -

Goku no estaba escuchando nada, ya que estaba concentrado en no caer de nuevo y eso le tomaba todas sus fuerza ahora mismo. Pero en su mirada aun se podia ver el fuego un fuego que decía que aun no se daba por vencido...el fuego de la esperanza.

Vegeta al notar esa mirada, por instinto se transformo en Dios rojo de nuevo y estaba listo para esta vez darle el golpe definitivo y que no se pudiera levantar de nuevo.

Vegeta extendió su mano apuntando a goku

\- esta es tu derrota kakarotto -

Pero algo inesperado ocurrió. Y eso fue que goku repentinamente se trasformo en super saiyajin Dios y se lanzo contra vegeta el cual fue sorprendido por la transformación repentina y fue golpeado en el rostro y lanzado a volar contra una roca.

Este salio casi de forma instantánea de los escombros solo para ver a goku sonriendo

\- jejejeje...esto es...todo lo...que puedo hacer...ahora...-

Y con esas palabras y con una sonrisa en su rostro cayo al suelo y perdió la transformación.

Vegeta el cual estaba flotando en el aire, se quedo sorprendido. Al parecer goku cuando fue golpeado por el ssj dios de vegeta este pudo absorber el ki divino y así despertar el que tenia sellado en su interior.

\- eres una caja de sorpresas kakarotto, espero nuestro próximo encuentro con ansias -

Y así finalmente el ganador de este raiting game fue decidido. El clan de rias fue vencedor pero nadie lo diría ya que rias tenia el rostro destrozado por la paliza de akeno, sasuko no pudo aclarar las cosas con naruko, momoyo estaba hecha una piltrafa y los otros fueron derrotados al instante.

La primera en llegar al lado de goku el cual estaba tirado en el suelo fue lapis la cual tenia lagrimas en los ojos y junto a ella estaba hakufu la cual se sentía frustrada por no haber podido pelear y encima perdieron.

Los demas llegaron poco después y cargaron a goku para poder sacarle mientras la gente vitoreaba al clan de goku por la maravillosa pelea que mostraron cada uno de ellos.

**/ EPILOGO / **

Tres días han pasado desde el raiting game y la derrota del clan de goku.

Goku ahora estaba entrenando para volver a dominar la fase dios rojo y ya prácticamente lo tenia hecho. Los demas le preguntaron sobre el tema y goku les respondió sobre lo que ocurría con sus poderes y el motivo por el cual este no pudo usar el 100 % de el en el raiting game.

\- ¿ entonces ahora si puedes usarlo ? -

Ante la pregunta de naruko todos miraron con interés a goku

\- casi. Pero aun falta un poco -

Este les mostró como el aura roja levemente cambiaba a azul por unos instantes.

\- osea que muy pronto podrás pelear en igualdad con ese tipo llamado vegeta ¿ verdad ? -

Ante la pregunta de medaka goku solo le dio una sonrisa llena de confianza, todos sus siervos al verle sonreír de esa forma sintieron que finalmente el goku que ellos conocían estaba de regreso de nuevo.

Pronto goku desafiaría al clan de rias en un nuevo raiting game para así poder tener la revancha.

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 38 - RAITING GAMES - PARTE 3 **

** FIN DE LA TEMPORADA 3 **

**Y bueno con esto la tercera temporada finaliza. Nunca pensé que esta historia se alargaría tanto la verdad jajajaja **

**La temporada final sera mas corta y el final de esta historia, la pelea entre goku y vegeta y el destino de rias gremory serán aclarados. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA ESTE PUNTO**

**¡ UN SALUDO A TODOS Y HASTA LA VISTA ! **


	41. Chapter 41 temporada final

**[ TEMPORADA FINAL ]**

* * *

Rías desde el día que su clan habia derrotado al de goku se habia puesto mas arrogante que nunca. Gracias al poder de vegeta, ella ganaba todos los raiting game uno tras otro.

Pero vegeta estaba harto de ella. Es cierto que gracias a ella pudo encontrar de nuevo a kakarotto y pelear de nuevo con el, pero el ya habia pagado esa deuda y de sobra.

Vegeta supo sobre el tema de las piezas y su uso gracias a xenovia, por lo que un día vegeta fue a visitar a ajuka para preguntarle una cosa sobre las piezas.

\- se podría hacer un cambio de piezas ente miembros del mismo clan -

Ajuka estaba sorprendido por la pregunta. Eso hasta ahora nunca habia ocurrido por lo que era difícil de responder.

\- bueno...no es que sea imposible. Pero con quien tienes en mente intercambiar piezas -

\- eso a ti no te interesa, solo tienes que decirme como hacerlo -

Ajuka mas o menos sabia ya las intenciones que vegeta tenia. Pero ¿ que podría decir o hacer el contra semejante ser ? por esa razón el solo le explico el como se podría hacer ese intercambio.

Vegeta llegaba a la casa donde estaban viviendo todos. Al momento de que vegeta entrase, todos se quedaron en silencio y mirando a vegeta pues ya sabían lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Todos menos rías la cual estaba relajada y al ver a vegeta le hablo como si ella fuera la jefa

\- ¿ donde te habías metido ? mañana tenemos otro raiting game por lo que deberías prepararte y no estar por ahí jugando -

Vegeta no respondió a las palabras de rías y se acerco a ella caminando de forma tranquila hasta que cuando llego a ella le dijo algo

\- oye cabeza de tomate, no me des ordenes -

\- ¿ eh ? -

junto con las palabras de vegeta y la sorpresa de rías, este la agarro por el cuello y le dijo con rostro

\- estas despedida idiota -

Rías la cual forcejeaba de forma inútil, miraba con ojos suplicantes a los miembros de su clan en busca de ayuda, pero cuando los miro a los ojos se dio cuenta de algo. Y eso era de que todos ellos ya sabían que esto ocurriría.

-to...todos vosotros...sabíais...que esto pasaría...? -

Rías tembló al ver las sonrisas que todos le mostraron en ese instante, estaba claro que esto era algo planeado de antemano pero ¿ por que motivo le traicionaron ?

La muy estúpida no entendía el motivo de ello, pero era muy claro que todo fue algo que ella misma habia cosechado. Cuando traicionas a alguien debes estar preparado para ser traicionado tu mismo. Eso es algo que rías gremory nunca pensó ya que creía que ella nunca seria traicionada,,,, era demasiado ingenua.

\- !¿ incluso ustedes, asía, koneko y xenovia me traicionan ?! -

Xenovia la cual tenia un rostro tranquilo respondió a rías

\- tarde o temprano tu hubieras hecho lo mismo con nosotras, al igual que hiciste con issei, kiba y akeno. Así que no te sorprendas por que te paguemos con tu misma moneda -

Rías estaba furiosa, ¿ acaso se atreven a hacerme esto a mi y piensan que no habrá consecuencias ? eso es lo que rías pensaba mientras ardía en rabia en su interior. Ella tenia pensado que una vez esto terminase ella buscaría ayuda de gente poderosa y los destruiría a todos por esta traición.

\- basta de tonterías y comencemos -

Ante las palabras de vegeta, un gran circulo mágico apareció bajo los pies de el y rías. Rías no sabia para que era ese gran circulo, pero en unos instantes supo su funcionamiento.

\- ¡ACTIVAR INTERCAMBIO FORZADO DE PIEZAS ! -

Junto con las palabras de vegeta, el circulo se puso a hacer su trabajo. El cuerpo de rías y el de vegeta brillaban y una extraña linea se formo entre ellos dos. y con un dolor sin precedentes en sus cuerpos el intercambio de piezas dio inicio.

\- ¡ GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ¡ DUELE , DUELE DUELE, DUELE...! -

Rías gritaba por el inmenso dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Era como si alguien estuviera hurgando sus entrañas con un cuchillo mientras otro intentaba desde el exterior arrancarle los órganos tirando de ellos.

Vegeta por otro lado estaba sintiendo lo mismo, pero como buen saiyajin el cual habia luchado en cientos de batallas y algunas de ellas contra tipos que pueden hacer pedazos planetas con un solo golpe, estaba bastante tranquilo. Después de unos minutos de interminable dolor para rías, finalmente las piezas fueron intercambiadas.

Vegeta soltó a rías y la dejo en el suelo mientras lloraba por el intenso dolor que aun sentía en todo su cuerpo.

\- desde este momento yo soy el rey de este clan, por lo que tu estas fuera de el, rías gremory -

Rías sabia cuales eran las consecuencias de ser un demonio callejero, por lo que si quería que eso no ocurriera debería darse prisa una vez se encontrase en buen estado y buscar nuevos aliados.

Pero vegeta no pensaba permitir eso y ya tenia decidido el destino de rías.

\- ¿ acaso piensas que te dejare hacer lo que estas pensando así como así ? eres muy ingenua chiquilla -

Rías no entendía de que estaba hablando vegeta, pero cuando este dio una señal y cierta persona apareció, rías pudo entender a lo que este se refería.

\- akeno eh... -

Akeno la cual fue avisada por xenovia sobre lo que vegeta tenia planeado, acepto el poder ajustar cuentas con rias una vez el ritual terminase.

\- te ves patética rias, por un segundo incluso pensé que debería perdonarte, pero luego recordé tu traición y lo olvide -

Rías miro a vegeta y con una sonrisa le dijo

\- ¿ este es tu gran plan ? ¿ que ella me mate ? jajajajaja.. -

\- hay un dicho en la tierra * ojo por ojo y diente por diente * creo que esta muchacha tiene todo el derecho para su venganza -

\- entonces, si la derroto ¿ me dejaras vivir ? -

Akeno al escuchar a rias decir eso como si ella fuera débil, puso un rostro sombrío y la miro con ojos llenos de frialdad

\- claro, no es como si fueras un obstáculo para mi de todas formas. Pero primero deberás derrotar a esa chica -

Rías pensó que por fin tenia una oportunidad por lo que su confianza habia aumentado. Y sin previo aviso ataco a akeno con todo su poder .

Solo vegeta, sasuko y momoyo se dieron cuenta de que el ataque de rías fue inútil, los otros pensaron que realmente habia acertado.

\- una idiota menos - .

Dijo rías mientras jadeaba por la cantidad de poder que habia usado de una sola vez.

\- creo que la idiota eres tu -

Dijo una voz tras rías, y cuando esta giro fue golpeada con potencia y lanzada a volar contra una pared y al chocar contra ella una buena cantidad de sangre salio de su boca antes de caer al suelo.

Rías la cual apenas podia mantenerse consciente y seguía vomitando sangre por la boca se sorprendio al saber que quien le habia golpeado con esa potencia inhumana fue akeno

\- co...como...pudiste esquivar mi ataque ...-

\- eres realmente idiota rías. Tuviste a tu lado a uno de los seres mas poderosos de este mundo y ni intentaste aprender de el -

Le respondió akeno mirando a vegeta el cual estaba con los brazos cruzados y se sentía orgulloso al escuchar las palabras de akeno alabando su poder.

\- yo a diferencia de ti, si que lo hice y este es el resultado -

Dijo akeno mostrando la palma de su mano y esta comenzó a brillar de forma extraña

\- por...por favor akeno, ten piedad -

Akeno la miro como si rías fuese menos que basura tirada en la calle

\- ¿ acaso tu la tuviste el día que intentaste matarme ? -

Y sin mas, akeno disparo una gran esfera de ki y mato a rías como si fuese menos que basura.

Vegeta al ver la actitud de akeno le aplaudió y le mostró una de sus raras sonrisas

\- impresionante, ¿ por que no te unes a mi ? -

\- gracias por la oferta, pero me gusta mi clan actual -

Vegeta dijo * es una lastima * pero luego cuando akeno estaba por retirarse este le pregunto

\- ¿ que tal esta kakarotto ? ¿ se recupero ya ? -

Akeno se detuvo por un segundo y con una sonrisa en su rostro le respondió a vegeta

\- según dijo, se supero a si mismo una vez mas -

Eso puso a vegeta feliz por dentro, ya que no esperaba que se superase a si mismo una vez pensó * los saiyajin no dejamos de superar nuestros limites *

Y entonces akeno se retiro y volvió donde goku estaba.

Pronto el encuentro final se llevaría acabo ¿ que tanto goku se habia superado a si mismo ?

**\- EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 39 - RECOGES LO QUE SIEMBRAS - **

* * *

**COMENTA EL CAPITULO QUE ES GRATIS Y ESO ME MOTIVA PARA CONTINUAR. **

**Y SI AUN NO ME SIGUES ¿ POR QUE NO LO HACES ? TAMBIÉN ES GRATIS QUE LO SEPAS !**


	42. Chapter 42 dia de compromisos

**Fabry96 : gracias por comentar siempre amigo, y si esto es el final y pronto la pelea entre goku y vegeta la cual sera sangrienta. sobre black clover solo vi los primeros 5 capitulos y su personaje era tan molesto que ya no lo vi mas.**

**Guest : gracias por comentar , vegeta es lo mejor por algo es mi personaje favorito.**

**OmegaZero : gracias por comentar siempre y me alegra que te gustase el capitulo a pesar que hubo varias que se quejaron pero no pasaron de la moderacion de comentarios xD **

**Fabio C : gracias por comentar y la batalla no quiero hacerla muy larga por lo que no me centrare en muchos personajes. y sobre akeno pues ella simplemente paga bondad con bondad por eso le es fiel a goku ahora.**

* * *

Ya era el día de la tan esperada revancha entre el clan de goku y el nuevo clan de vegeta. La gente del makai estaba ansiosa por ver esta batalla la cual prometía ser espectacular como mínimo.

Goku se encontraba bastante relajado, ya que durante los últimos seis meses habia recuperado su antiguo poder y gracias al tiempo que su poder estuvo sellado, al desbloquearlo todo habia alcanzado una nueva etapa la cual aun era secreta incluso para los de su clan.

Mientras este esperaba por que iniciase la pelea de clanes, lapis entro a la sala donde el estaba sentado perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- goku-sama ¿ podemos hablar un momento ? -

\- claro -

Lapis se sentó frente a el, y lo miraba con rostro serio. Goku al verla con esa mirada serie pensó que seria algo importante para la pelea, algo como una estrategia o similar. Pero lo que lapis dijo a continuación le dejo descolocado completamente.

\- goku-sama, ¿ cuando planeas hacer nuestra boda ? -

\- ¿ eh?... -

Goku no podia procesar esa pregunta, ya que no sabia ni el motivo por el que ella la habia hecho en un principio. Ella se dio cuenta de la extrema confusión de el por lo que con un suspiro se propuso explicarle.

\- usted me pidió ser su reina, yo lo medite durante un tiempo y finalmente acepte ¿ verdad ? -

\- ...cierto pero no veo como eso puede llevar al matrimonio -

\- aquí es algo popular que cuando un rey le pide a su sirvienta ser su reina eso es como una propuesta de matrimonio -

Eso no era cierto, pero lapis sabia que goku era un ingenuo por lo que podría usar la escusa de la relación de sirzechs con su reina para poder convencerle.

\- ¿ es eso así ? -

\- así es. Todo lo inicio sirzechs -sama con su actual esposa y reina la cual era una sirvienta -

Goku intentaba recordar a la mujer de la que lapis hablaba, pero en su mente solo habia un garabato como el de un niño el cual tenia un vestido de sirvienta.

\- no la recuerdas verdad...-

Lapis pudo adivinar lo que goku pensaba por sus gestos los cuales eran bastante fáciles de leer y mas aun para ella la cual siempre le estaba observando.

\- jejejeje...no. No la recuerdo -

\- * suspiro * es la mujer de cabello plateado que siempre esta a su lado -

\- ¡ oh ! así que ella es su esposa eh... -

\- pues grayfia-sama y sirzechs- sama se casaron de esa forma -

\- así que lo que yo hice se puede considerar una propuesta de matrimonio hacia ti -

\- exacto -

Goku se quedo mirando a lapis durante unos instantes fijamente mientras parecía meditar algo. Eso puso nerviosa a lapis la cual no sabia si realmente habia colado su historia o no. Hasta que goku dejo de pensar y hablo

\- esta bien. Me casare contigo -

\- ¡¿ eh ?! -

Eso dejo a lapis descolocada la cual se quedo en blanco al instante y solo pudo decir eso por la sorpresa

\- nada de * eh * dije que me casare contigo -

\- ¿ hablas enserio ? -

\- yo nunca miento y si digo que me casare contigo lo haré y eso es definitivo -

Lo que ocurrió a continuación dejo sorprendido a goku. La siempre seria y sin expresiones lapis, mostró no solo una sonrisa, sino que también se dejo llevar por la alegría del momento y abrazo a goku llena de una gran felicidad.

Goku al verla finalmente mostrar algún tipo de emoción, el también se sintió feliz por ello y le correspondió el abrazo lo cual les hacia ver como una pareja que recién iniciaba su relación.

Pero la alegría de lapis no terminaba con solo una sonrisa y un simple abrazo cariñoso. Con el impulso del momento esta aprovecho y beso a goku-

Este se quedo sorprendido al principio ya que no tenia experiencia en estas cosas, pero no le desagradaba la sensación por lo que no se opuso a ello y se dejo llevar.

Pero estos fueron interrumpidos por las chicas que entraron de forma repentina, ya que ellas estaban escuchando y viendo todo desde el principio.

\- ¡ oye lapis eso es injusto ! -

Gritaba mio enojada mientras las otras asentían a lo dicho por esta con energía

\- fufufu...di lo que quieras mio, pero ahora goku-sama y yo estamos prometidos por lo que algo como esto es normal -

Mio, yuki, mizore y todas las demas ardían como troya por lo arrogante que se habia puesto lapis, mientras goku no entendía nada y basara solo le palmeaba el hombro mientras le decía * no me gustaría ser tu en estos momentos amigo *

Medaka la cual tenia escrito en su abanico la palabra * injusticia * apunto con el a goku

\- goku eso no es justo para nosotras ¿ como piensas arreglar esta injusticia ? -

Goku el cual no entendía el por que estaban todas furiosas no sabia que decir. Pero basara el cual no tenia nada mejor que hacer dijo algo que hizo felices a todas

\- esto es el makai, y el harén esta permitido así que ¿ por que no te casas con todas y todos felices ? -

\- ¡¿ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH ?! -

Grito goku el cual estaba que no se lo podia creer, ya que en unos instantes paso de no tener esposa a tener 10 de ellas

Todas le miraban con brillos en lo ojos expectantes por lo que este decidiría, así que al final este con resignación acepto casarse con todas, para alegría de ellas las cuales le abrazaron al mismo tiempo y le besaron por turnos.

Goku el cual aun no se podia creer el resultado de todo esto solo suspiro y dijo

\- ¿ a donde se fueron mis ganas y motivación por la pelea ? -

* * *

**\- EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 40 - DÍA DE COMPROMISO - **

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AMIGO ! AGRADEZCAN A SON GOKU BLACK2002 EL QUE ESTO SEA ASÍ YA QUE NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN HACER UN HARÉN xD **

**SI TE GUSTO EL CAPITULO PUEDES COMENTAR Y SEGUIRME SI AUN NO LO ESTAS HACIENDO SERIA DE AGRADECER QUE LO HICIERAS**


	43. Chapter 43 desenlace-parte 1

Los dos equipos estaban ya situados en sus lugares. Pero una persona en el equipo de vegeta despertó la curiosidad en goku ya que no la conocía.

\- ¿ quien es esa niña vegeta ? -

\- ella es ophis una de los dioses dragon de este mundo, el dragon del infinito -

Todos al escuchar sobre ophis quedaron sorprendidos. Bueno todos no ya que tohka, hakufu y medaka eran chicas bastante especiales a su manera.

\- oooh. Veo que estuviste reforzando tu equipo jejeje -

\- si bueno, al menos sera capaz de lidiar con algunos de tus siervos -

\- bueno por algo es un dios dragon -

\- exacto -

Goku y vegeta hablaban sobre ophis como si eso no fuera problema para ellos, cosa que sorprendio a los integrantes de ambos bandos, y ophis se sentía un poco molesta por como la estaban subestimando los dos.

Ophis fue reclutada por vegeta después de que este sintiera sus ki y fuera con el propósito de reclutar a alguien de la brigada del caos. Después de una pequeña muestra de su poder ophis decidió seguirle al rendirse completamente ante el, dejando a vali y los suyos de lado.

\- este torneo es un poco extraño -

\- ¿ en que sentido ? -

\- los que tienen la pieza del rey mayormente no participan en las peleas -

\- oh eso...es un poco estúpido ¿ que sentido tiene mirar mientras los tuyos pelean ? -

\- les mostraremos lo que es una autentica pelea -

\- tu lo has dicho -

Con eso dicho tanto goku como vegeta se fueron a sus respectivas zonas antes de que esto diera inicio.

\- medaka, tohka ¿ podrían encargarse de la tal ophis ? -

Medaka saco su abanico de entre sus pechos y lo abrió, este tenia escrita la palabra victoria y tohka solo asintió.

Goku miro a los demas y les dijo

\- ustedes hagan lo que les plazca, pero no se acerquen mucho al lugar donde estaré peleando con vegeta ya que podrían salir dañados -

Todos asintieron a lo dicho por goku, pero cuando este estaba por girarse mio le dijo

\- esta vez no perderás verdad -

\- mmm...no puedo estar seguro ya que mi rival es vegeta, pero puedo asegurarte una cosa y esa es que esta vez la pelea sera muy reñida a diferencia de la ultima vez -

Goku no podia declarar su victoria ya que su rival era vegeta. Pero estaba seguro que esta vez si podría dar un buen combate a diferencia de la ultima vez.

Todo estaba ya preparado para que la pelea diera inicio y después de una cuenta atrás en una gran pantalla...se inicio.

Sin perder un solo segundo, tanto vegeta como goku entraron en sus estados de Dios rojo cada uno sorprendiendo a los espectadores.

Y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro haciendo que sus puños chocasen y un enorme crater se creara bajo sus pies junto con una enorme onda expansiva que mando a volar a todos los integrantes de los dos equipos.

Y son perder un solo segundo los dos iniciaron un intercambio de puñetazos y patadas a una velocidad imposible de ver para nadie.

El intercambio de golpes era tan rápido que levantaba fuertes vientos por la velocidad y tremendos sonidos como de estallidos sonicos se podían escuchar cada vez que se golpeaban el uno al otro.

Todos estaban viendo esa pelea con rostros de incredulidad. La supuesta diosa dragon estaba temblando solo de pensar el si ella hubiera atacado a vegeta en aquel momento ahora solo seria un misero recuerdo.

Por otro lado lapis fue la que saco del trance a los suyos

\- ¡ que estáis haciendo ahí mirando como estúpidos ! ¡ nuestro trabajo es derrotar a el otro grupo y no quedarnos mirando como nuestro rey pelea ! -

Todos reaccionaron ante las palabras de lapis y se pusieron serios, y fueron al ataque

Medaka y tohka rápidamente fueron a por ophis la cual estaba mirando la pelea de goku y vegeta como si estuviera en un trance

\- dragon uroboros ophis enfréntate a nosotras -

Medaka con su abanico desplegado apuntando a ophis el cual tenia la palabra " desafió " escrita en el, desafiaba a ophis de manera noble.

\- no me apetece -

\- ¡¿ EH ?! -

Medaka y tohka se sorprendieron por la respuesta de ophis a negarse a pelear con ellas dos.

\- prefiero ver como termina la pelea de esos dos ¿ acaso ustedes no están curiosas de ver hasta donde puede llegar su pelea ? -

\- ciertamente tengo curiosidad por ver hasta que punto pueden llegar -

\- ¿ pero que estas diciendo medaka ? -

\- tohka ¿ acaso tu no sientes curiosidad por ver cual es su máximo poder ? -

Tohka quiso decir algo pero se aguanto y se quedo en silencio ya que no podia negar que tenia mucha curiosidad por ello.

\- yo pensaba que el gran rojo y yo eramos seres casi imposibles de igualar pero...ahora me siento estúpida de solo pensar en ello al ver a esos dos -

Mientras ellas estaban hablando, tanto goku como vegeta se detuvieron

\- parece que se detuvieron por algún motivo -

Dijo medaka a lo que ophis asintió

El motivo por el que goku y vegeta se detuvieron era que ya habian calentado suficiente y ahora se pondrían serios. Los dos tenían muchas heridas pero estas gracias a su estado de dios rojo se estaban curando lentamente.

\- jejeje creo que fue suficiente calentamiento ¿ no crees vegeta ? -

\- humph, esta vez te derrotare con todo lo que tengo -

\- yo también lo pienso dar todo para no perder -

Los dos elevaron su ki hasta transformarse en super sayajin blue, pero vegeta fue un paso mas allá y llego hasta su estado blue evolution. Pero goku al contrario se quedo en su estado blue pero sin el aura.

Vegeta estaba confuso por ello.

\- ¿ eso es lo máximo que has llegado ? si es el caso entonces estoy decepcionado -

\- jejeje, no debes juzgar las cosas por como se ven -

Goku se veía muy confiado por algún motivo el cual vegeta no entendía.

**\- EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**-CAPITULO 41- DESENLACE - PARTE 1 - **


	44. Chapter 44 desenlace parte -2

**Fabry96 : gracias por comentar siempre amigo es de agradecer, sobre tu pregunta recuerdo haber visto la antigua y me gusto aun estando incompleta, te recomendaría que mirases las películas y luego el nuevo anime el cual no vi pero creo que es en animación CG**

* * *

Goku estaba realmente serio y se podia notar su nivel de concentración al verle. Vegeta estaba confuso ya que para el solo era el estado blue pero sin su aura.

\- _no comprendo que es lo que esta tratando de hacer kakarotto con todo este numero absurdo. Pero si ese es todo su poder, entonces el ganador seré yo de nuevo - _

Los pensamientos de vegeta eran bastante alentadores para el mismo ya que este pensaba que goku solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo por desesperación.

\- ¡ prepárate kakarotto ! -

Con esas palabras, vegeta sin mas se lanzo directo a goku para golpearle, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que goku no solo intercepto su ataque, sino que respondió devolviendo el golpe con gran potencia.

Vegeta salio despedido contra las rocas, pero antes de estrellarse se pudo recuperar.

Este se toco el rostro donde habia sido golpeado y no solo le dolía sino que también le caía un hilo de sangre de la comisura del labio.

-... ¿ como pudo golpear con tanta potencia ? -

Vegeta no lo entendía ¿ como pudo superarle solo con el blue aun cuando el tenia el esto evolución ?

Por otro lado, goku estaba mas serio que nunca

\- maldición, debo estar concentrado o en cualquier momento perderé el control y podría salirme caro-

El estado que goku estaba usando requería un nivel muy alto de concentración para poder mantener todo el poder en su interior. Pero al mas mínimo descuido este saldría de golpe dañando su cuerpo de manera muy dura

**HAKUFU Y LAPIS VS MOMOYO **

Estas tres estaban dando todo en su pelea, desde el inicio estaban dando un espectáculo increíble de batalla entre ellas.

\- fufufu, veo que estáis bastante emocionadas -

Ante las palabras de momoyo tanto lapis como hakufu le respondieron

\- no pienses que esto es por venganza ni nada parecido momoyo -

\- exacto. Tal y como la cabeza de zanahoria dice, solo vamos a darlo todo para ganar por nuestro ser querido -

\- ¡ oye a quien llamas cabeza de zanahoria ! ¡ tu maldita pecho plano ! -

Las dos se pusieron cara a cara y se podia ver que estaban al punto de pelear entre ellas. Cosa que momoyo no comprendía

\- ustedes...¿ acaso no están en el mismo equipo ? -.

\- ¡¿ hah ?! -

Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo con caras llenas de molestia

\- solo tenemos una tregua temporal -

\- exacto, una vez terminemos esto ajustaremos cuentas -

Las dos se miraron de nuevo la una a la otra y se podia ver que no se llevaban muy bien pero estaban dispuestas a aguantarse entre ellas por goku y para poder ganar

-...que tipas tan extrañas -

\- ¡¿ a quien llamas extraña ?! -

Las dos le replicaron al mismo tiempo a momoyo

Tanto lapis y hakufu dejaron sus tonterías y se pusieron serias entrando en sus formas mas poderosas, lapis estaba usando su estado BALAM THE FALLEN el cual habia mejorado durante este tiempo para que no gastara tanto poder y hakufu habia dominado su dragon interior para no perder la cordura cuando usaba su poder

Momoyo también habia mejorado gracias a vegeta y ahora era un poco mas fuerte que antes, por lo que aun ellas siendo dos lo tendrían difícil

Y sin mas las tres iniciaron su pelea. Con lapis en cabeza la cual fue la primera en lanzar una esfera de poder oscuro la cual momoyo atrapo con su mano y aplasto fácilmente. Pero eso era lo que lapis esperaba ya que la esfera al ser aplastada creo una cortina de humo la cual duro poco por que momoyo la hizo desaparecer con un movimiento pero eso fue suficiente ya que hakufu ya estaba justo frente a ella y con una gran cantidad de ki concentrada en su puño lanzo un poderoso directo hacia momoyo.

Esta con sus reflejos que ya no eran humanos pudo esquivar el golpe por milímetros pero aun así recibió un corte en su rostro.

Eso puso una sonrisa en el rostro de hakufu y una aun mas grande en el de momoyo la cual se estaba emocionando cada vez mas.

Pero cuando estaban por reanudar su pelea, esta fue interrumpida por goku y vegeta los cuales aparecieron frente a ellas y iniciaron un brutal intercambio de golpes a ultra velocidad, lo cual hizo que tanto hakufu como momoyo salieran despedidas por la presión del combate.

Lapis la cual estaba a una distancia prudente, tenia un rostro lleno de sorpresa y miedo mezclado por ver este intercambio entre esos dos el cual parecía sacado de una pesadilla ya que la sangre tanto de uno y el otro salpicaban el lugar por los poderosos golpes que se daban.

En un momento dado los dos se detuvieron en un forcejeo y al separarse se elevaron y llevaron su pelea a los cielos.

\- ahora comprendo el por que goku-sama dijo lo de no interferir... -

Ante las palabras dichas por lapis, momoyo la cual habia regresado a su lugar respondió

\- ese nivel esta fuera de nuestro alcance...aunque es molesto de reconocer -

\- jajajaja, no te deprimas, nosotras tenemos aun esta pelea pendiente así que demos lo mejor -

Hakufu que también habia regresado respondió llena de confianza en si misma a momoyo

Mientras tanto en el cielo goku y vegeta se preparaban para atacarse el uno al otro con técnicas de ki

\- KAAAA-MEEEEE-HAAAAA-MEEEEEE-HAAAAAAA -

\- ¡CAÑON GALICK ! -

Los dos ataques chocaron con gran fuerza y se mantuvieron en un empuje igualado el uno del otro hasta que estallaron en un empate haciendo retumbar y temblar todo el lugar de la pelea-

\- tch...parece que de esta manera no llegaremos aun resultado claro -

Dijo vegeta el cual al igual que goku tenia las ropas en mal estado y su cuerpo lleno de heridas y sangre

\- entonces ¿ que tal si damos un ultimo esfuerzo con todo nuestro poder ? así lo decidiremos -

\- me parece una buena idea, ya que al final seré yo el ganador -

\- jajajaja, eso ya lo veremos -

Los dos se miraban el uno al otro con rostros que reflejaban que no perderían contra el otro

\- _debo decidir esta pelea en este próximo ataque ya que mi limite de tiempo con el control del ki divino esta por terminar...- _

Goku estaba decidido a jugárselo todo en un ataque ¿ como le saldría esta estrategia de todo o nada ?

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**-CAPITULO 42 - DESENLACE - PARTE 2 - **

**ESTO YA ESTA TOCANDO A SU FINAL EN DOS CAPÍTULOS MAS SERA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA.**


	45. Chapter 45 desenlace parte final

Goku y vegeta estaban preparando sus ataques para un ultimo choque usando todo el poder que les quedaba.

Mientras tanto basara, yuki y mio estaban enfrentando a gasper, xenovia y asia los cuales no eran gran problema para ellos pero aun así les tenían que derrotar.

También estaba la pelea entre naruko y sasuko las cuales estaban muy igualadas pero al intervenir en la pelea moka y mizore las cosas estaban volviéndose mas favorables para la uzumaki.

Vegeta estaba preparando su nueva técnica llamada GAMMA BURST FLASH

Goku estaba preparando su kamehameha a su máximo poder

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro y después de unos instantes dispararon sus respectivas técnicas las cuales chocaron con una potencia inimaginable.

El choque de las técnicas provoco que todos los que estaban peleando en ese momento salieran volando por los fueres vientos creados por el choque de las técnicas.

La frágil barrera que cubría el lugar se vino abajo y la gente en las gradas intentaba huir por el miedo de verse involucrados en semejante choque.

Los dos ataques estaban muy igualados y los dos estaban dando todo para romper esa igualdad pero mas o menos tenían el mismo poder por lo que finalmente y con una increíble explosión los dos ataques estallaron con una increíble y peligrosa intensidad la cual causo un enorme crater del cual no se podia ver el fondo.

Después de un rato de que la nube de humo se disipase, tanto goku como vegeta estaban en el suelo agotados y con una gran cantidad de heridas resultantes por la explosión de sus ataques.

\- ...impresionante...-

Ophis estaba impresionada por lo que recién habia contemplado. Todo su cuerpo temblaba tanto por la emoción como por el miedo.

Medaka y tohka las cuales se habian incorporado estaban igual que ophis

\- tanto poder... -

\- ¡ eso fue impresionante ! -

Por otro lado, mio, basara y yuki habian noqueado a sus rivales pero aun así se vieron envueltos en el choque y estaban heridos resultado de ello.

Naruko, sasuko, moka y mizore estaba también noqueadas.

Momoyo, hakufu y lapis pudieron mantenerse mas o menos pero estaban muy debilitadas, por lo que sus próximos movimientos serian los últimos.

Como era de esperarse la ventaja numérica fue un factor dominante por lo que finalmente pudieron derrotar a momoyo.

Goku y vegeta los cuales parecían estar noqueados, con dificultad se pusieron en pie pero habian perdido sus estados divinos y ahora estaban en su estado base.

Los dos estaban agotados y se podia ver en sus rostros y cuerpos.

Aun así como buenos saiyajins de sangre pura se negaban a rendirse y forzaron sus cuerpos hasta el limite

\- haaa...haaaa...haaaa...yo seré el ganador... -

Decía vegeta el cual apenas se mantenía en pie

\- haaa...haaaa...haaaa...el que ganara esta vez seré yo -

Goku tampoco se rendía aun estando en esas pésimas condiciones

Los dos tenían una mirada en sus ojos llena de resolución y que transmitía que no se rendirían aun si eso les costaba la vida.

Reuniendo todo el poder que les quedaba, los dos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro para dar su ultimo golpe,

En ese golpe estaba reunido todo el poder que le quedaba a cada uno, y de esa forma se golpearon el uno al otro haciendo un cross punch entre ellos.

Los dos se mantuvieron con sus puños en el rostro del otro durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente se sonrieron entre ellos y...con sus ojos en blanco se desplomaron al suelo al mismo tiempo.

Fue un K.O doble.

El comentarista finalmente vio el panorama y dio como vencedores al clan de goku ya que habian derrotado a mas rivales.

Los demonios médicos rápidamente entraron al lugar para dar primeros auxilios a todos los heridos y de esa forma termino el día.

**\- DÍA SIGUIENTE- **

Al día siguiente goku y vegeta se reunieron para hablar y en ese momento wiss apareció.

\- ¿ que tal les va ? -

\- cuanto tiempo wiss-san -

\- viniste para llevarnos de regreso verdad -

\- jojojo, eso mismo, pero solo si ustedes quieren -

Goku pensó durante unos segundos, hasta que miro a los ojos a wiss y le respondió

\- yo me quedare -

Eso sorprendio a vegeta pero no a wiss

\- ¿ que estas diciendo kakarotto ? -

\- este mundo es divertido, ademas que tengo que casarme ya que se lo prometí a las chicas -

\- tu estas loco... -

\- tu puedes regresar si quieres vegeta, seguro bulma estará preocupada -

Vegeta al escuchar eso puso una cara extraña, pero wiss le dijo

\- no te preocupes, siempre puedes traer a tu familia a este lugar si ellos quieren -

Vegeta se lo pensó bastante, pero finalmente decidió regresar para poder hablarlo con bulma.

Goku se despidió de vegeta y wiss y regreso con sus siervos los cuales esperaban preocupados en la mansión pero al verle regresar corrieron felices hacia el

**/ EPILOGO / **

goku y su clan en la actualidad eran los numero uno de los raiting game seguidos por el clan de vegeta el cual finalmente pudo convencer a bulma y se mudaron a este mundo.

Goku tal y como les prometió a todas se caso con ellas.

Naruko no regreso a su mundo pero sasuko si.

Un día cuando goku y vegeta estaban entrenando entre ellos, el cielo se comenzó a nublar de forma repentina. Rayos corrían entre las nubes de forma violenta y cuando uno de ellos cayo al suelo, frente a goku y vegeta se encontraban varios dioses de ese mundo.

Entre ellos estaban thor, zeus, odin, anubis, ra , ganesha, hanuman, amaterasu, izanagi y izanami.

\- quien sois vosotros insectos -

Zeus que estaba al frente, de respondió a vegeta

\- somos dioses de este mundo, y estamos aquí para retarles -

Goku al escuchar eso se emociono y se puso en pose de pelea

\- jejeje , parece que nos vamos a divertir vegeta -

Vegeta el cual tenia una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro típica de el, también se puso en pose de pelea

\- vamos a enseñarles a estos insectos el poder de los saiyajin de sangre pura -

Y entonces inicio un enfrentamiento que pasaría a la historia pero,,,,,eso es otra historia.

**-EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO - **

**CAPITULO 43-DESENLACE - PARTE FINAL - **

**-FIN DE LA HISTORIA - **

* * *

**FUE UN PLACER EL PODER HABER COMPARTIDO MI HUMILDE HISTORIA CON TODOS USTEDES, CREO QUE FUE UN FINAL JUSTO, PERO ESO YA ES COSA DE USTEDES EL DECIDIR SI LO FUE O NO. **

**ESTA HISTORIA TERMINA PERO AUN SIGO CON MIS OTROS FANFICS ASÍ QUE SI LES INTERESA PÁSENSE Y LÉANLOS SI QUIEREN. **

**UN SALUDO PARA TODOS Y HASTA OTRA ! **


End file.
